El otro espejo
by Zoe Panini
Summary: Nuestros gemelos siempre se han sentido unicos dentro de su mundo, pero otro par de gemelos aparecerá para darles un remezon a sus vidas. Las gemelas Berry se han trasladado a Japón para rehacer sus vidas y olvidar el amor, sin embargo lo ultimo es imposible conociendo a los Host... ¿qué pasará cuando Kaouru pueda por fin olvidar a Haruhi? ¿ Kyouya seguirá siendo tan frio?
1. el otro espejo

La llegada de las gemelas

Las clases en Ouran estaban comenzando el lunes por la mañana. Los gemelos estaban en sus asientos de costumbre, ya habían saludado a Haruhi y la habían molestado jugando, también, como de costumbre… comenzaba a hacer calor, la primavera parecía estar adelantándose… Kaoru miró por la ventana, un poco perdido, veía como aun a esa hora corrían algunos estudiantes para alcanzar a llegar a la hora, entonces, mientras sus ojos paseaban por la nada, notó como el árbol de cerezo de la entrada comenzaba a florecer tiñendo todo de un rosa suave… y bajo él, un par de cabezas rojas, muy parecidas…no, no muy parecidas, idénticas…

-Qué hace ahí tan marginado? Intentas hacer competencia con Tono en cuanto a poses emo?- le habló el mayor distrayéndolo de la imagen de ese par de cabezas gemelas, Haruhi suspiró frustrada.

- Hikaru!- gruño molesto- veía a esas… eemm… creo que son hermanas- Haruhi y Hikaru se acercaron hasta donde estaba Kaoru y observaron, en efecto, se veían dos cabezas con cabello pelirrojo, tomadas de la mano… de la nada una estornudó estrepitosamente, la otra buscó en su bolso y le dio un pañuelo, se limpió la nariz y gritó algo inaudible mientras echaba la cabeza hacia tras. Los chicos por fin pudieron ver a una de ellas… "_Piel pálida, labios rojos, ojos verdes, grandes y con expresión de… indiferencia?"_ enumeró Kaoru mentalmente.

- parecen hermanas- murmuró Haruhi- me preguntó a qué salón llegarán.

- seguramente al D- puntualizó Hikaru- todos los estudiantes que se integran tarde al año escolar, son derivados a esa clase.

-¿cómo estás seguro de que son nuevas?- preguntó el menor

- Ha… bueno, es fácil… no hay ningún par de hermanas con el cabello de ese color en el instituto… quiero decir… han estado tomadas de la mano todo este rato, por lo que deduzco que son hermanas…y bueno, cabello tan en llamas como ese es difícil de ver…

- es un poco más naranja que el de ustedes- dijo Haruhi

- un poco más rojo habrás querido decir- respondió Kaoru, en su tono de voz se escuchó un dejo de malestar… Haruhi subió los hombros, era difícil saber… volvió a mirar por la ventana, una tercera cabeza estaba junto a ellas, pelirroja, pero un poco más rubia que el de las hermanas, después de unos instantes, un hombre se unió al grupo, de cabello rubio… el grupo comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, hasta que se perdieron de vista.

- Buenos días queridos estudiantes- se oyó la voz del sensei- Hitachiiin, Fujioka ¿podrían sentarse por favor?- en segundos el trio de amigos estuvo en sus respectivos asientos…y la clase de historia comenzó… veinte minutos más tarde, se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta del salón.

- pase por favor- dijo amablemente el sensei. Kaoru por instante tuvo una idea extraña, ¿podría ser acaso que esas chicas…? No, no… todos los que se integraban tarde al instituto eran enviados a la clase D, Hikaru lo había dicho… la secretaria general del instituto entró por la puerta seguida por dos pares de pies… Hikaru y Kaoru se miraron al mismo tiempo entre abriendo la boca. Definitivamente eran hermanas… de la misma edad y de pedigree alto… bastante alto, sino, como bien lo había dicho Hikaru, ellas estarían en otra clase…

- Otro par…- murmuró Haruhi suspirando. En efecto, las hermanas recién llegadas eran gemelas idénticas.

-Jóvenes, les presento a Lucia y Aleen Berry Panini- dijo la secretaria señalando a cada una, las gemelas hicieron una mueca- ¿dije algo malo?- Una de las gemelas, se llevaba la mano al cuello del vestido y lo jalaba tratando de soltarlo un poco.

-Te equivocaste al nombrarnos- habló una- pero no importa no te preocupes-puntualizó la otra- nadie nos diferencia- dijeron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron. Haruhi pensó que esa frase "nadie nos diferencia" se parecía mucho al modo en que veían los gemelos el mundo.

- Lo siento… está es su clase desde ahora, las hermanas Berry vienen desde Argentina, pero ellas son Italianas en realidad, así que hay ciertas palabras y expresiones que no entienden bien, por favor, que el presidente de la clase designe a alguien que las pueda a guiar hasta que se adapten. Disculpe la interrupción profesora. Adiós.- hizo una reverencia y se fue. Las gemelas fueron enviadas a sentarse, y como suele ocurrir, quedaron separadas, una de ellas se sentó delante de los chicos y la otra, al otro extremo de la sala, cuando estuvieron sentadas, se miraron con algo de desesperación.

Aleen y Lucia Berry, venían recién llegando desde Argentina, pero en realidad, ellas eran Italianas y habían estado viajando por el mundo con sus padres desde que tuvieron 8 años. Eran gemelas idénticas, y si había una palabra para definir la primera impresión que causaban era "Hermosura" y luego "inquietud". Las chicas eran altas en comparación con sus compañeras (y en general eran más altas que el resto de las chicas de Ouran) a pesar de no ser realmente muy altas (1, 67cm), de complexión atlética, de busto moderado (señoritas copa B) y cintura minúscula, eran como muñecas de porcelana… la piel clara lucia resplandeciente, la cara ovalada y angulosa mostraba una simetría impresionante, los labios destacaban en el rostro pálido, bien definidos, los ojos grandes y verde brillante algo menta con una expresión gatuna que parecía ser inalterable, daba la impresión de que tramaran cosas extrañas… esa mirada y el cabello endemoniadamente pelirrojo (un poco más rojo y más naranja que el de los chicos) les daba esa segunda percepción, esa de estar frente a dos personas que tramaban planes extraños o que ocultaban alguna cosa tras esa fachada de hermosura, aunque ellas eran un todo… una belleza tan simétrica que daba un poco de miedo. Hijas de dos personajes notables, su padre, el dueño de una compañía de artículos electrónicos (celulares y computadoras principalmente) con filiales en todo el planeta y su madre, heredera de las joyerías más sofisticadas, finas y también caras de la actualidad (Grupo "Bel canto"), que había sido desheredada por preferir el rubro de la perfumería, y a pesar de eso había logrado levantar prácticamente sola la marca Panini, como símbolo de buen gusto internacional, en aquel delicado mundo de los olores.

La gemela que estaba sentada delante de los Kaoru, jugaba con un lápiz moviéndolo frenéticamente entre los dedos, en un principio el acto pasaba totalmente desapercibido hasta que de pronto Haruhi, que la veía en diagonal noto que lo movía cada vez más rápido y que estaba escribiendo con la mano izquierda… dos segundos después el lápiz salió volando y cayó en la mesa de Kaoru, la chica permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, Kaoru recogió el lápiz y al ver la inmovilidad de la gemela, tocó su espalda…

Creo que esto…- la chica se dio vuelta lentamente y estiró la mano tomando el lápiz, Kaoru, sin embargo no lo soltó.

Disculpa- dijo en voz baja y le sonrió levemente mirando hacia abajo, algo sonrojada por su torpeza, tomó aire por la boca- seré más cuidadosa…- Kaoru le sonrió.

No pasa nada

Me das… mi lápiz?

Hitachiin, Berry… - el sensei les llamaba la atención, así que por fin Kaoru soltó el lápiz y la chica se dio vuelta rápidamente. El resto de la clase pasó tranquila, salvo por otro pequeño accidente. La gemela que se encontraba sentada delante de Kaoru y Haruhi, estornudó, tras lo cual, la otra gemela le lanzó un paquete de pañuelos desechables desde el otro extremo del salón cuando el sensei estaba de espaldas al curso… el pequeño paquete hizo una parábola casi perfecta hacia la receptora, per en último minuto, se desvió de la trayectoria dirigiéndose directamente a la cara de Haruhi, la castaña solo se dio cuenta de esto último, cuando la mano de la gemela receptora estaba frente a su nariz sujetando el paquete de pañuelos.

Disculpa!- le susurró, desde el otro extremo, la otra gemela juntaba las manos en señal de ruego y articulaba "discúlpame" sin emitir ningún ruido. Haruhi les sonrió.

No pasa nada- de vuelta la gemela le dirigió una amplia sonrisa y se dio vuelta nuevamente.

Durante el receso, la gemela que había hablado con Haruhi y Kaoru se dirigió al puesto de su hermana, sentándose en la silla que otra chica había desocupado, mientras tanto, el presidente se les acerco al trio de amigos, y les pidió que orientaran a las gemelas.

-Pienso que como ustedes también son gemelos y Haruhi es la única que los distingue, ustedes podrían ayudarlas, después de todo, ellas parecen ser como espejos, a simple vista son como ustedes…antes… ¿por favor, podrían hacerlo?- Mientras tanto, las gemelas eran rodeadas por el resto del curso, una de las chicas sonreía naturalmente y contestaba las preguntas de todos, la otra estaba más distraída y conforme iba llegando gente, su cara iba palideciendo, sigilosamente, fue deslizándose fuera del grupo, pero el contacto con tanta gente la ponía más nerviosa y la hacía sentirse más débil. De pronto sintió que se desvanecía, alguien la agarro del brazo.

-Sácame de aquí, aire, un espacio abierto, por favor- Dijo con los ojos cerrados- Que no se den cuenta por favor- alguien la sostuvo de la cintura y comenzaron a caminar, ese alguien era Kaoru, que había ido a ver porque se habían reunido todos en torno a las nuevas, Hikaru y Haruhi, estaban intentando hablar con la gemela que seguía respondiendo preguntas, en medio del mismo alboroto.

-Ya estamos afuera…que te pasó…?-dijo Kaoru

-Soy claustrofóbica, los espacios pequeños o las aglomeraciones de gente en sitios cerrados, los odio, me siento ahogada y he llegado a desmayarme… ¡A demás este uniforme es tan cerrado e incómodo! Gracias…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Kaoru se sonrojo un poco.- tus ojos son muy bonitos…

- ¿Tú quién eres?- "que mal educado"- quiero decir, cuál de las dos eres-"creo que ahora comprendo cómo se sienten los demás cuando nos hablan" pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza- ¿tu nombre cuál es?- "creo que es mejor si sonrío… ahora me siento tan idiota como Tono."

- Ha! Yo soy… la que estaba sentada delante de ti, la del lápiz…y luego la que atrapó el paquete de pañuelos, supongo que nos conoces muy poco como para poder distinguirnos…- se quedó pensando- me llamo Aleen…- Kaouru asintió- estaba pensando, en hacer algo para que nos distinguieran, pero es divertido jugar a "¿Quién es Lucy?" ¿no crees?

-Hikaru y yo tenemos el mismo juego, a nosotros solo nos distingue nuestro padre "a veces" y Haruhi…y bueno, entre nosotros, incluso si cambiamos algunas cosas, como nuestra ropa y el pelo, nos siguen confundiendo.

-Comprendo… en el fondo el resto son unos idiotas… solo nuestros padres nos diferencian… y no del todo…, hubo un tiempo, en que, intentamos ser distintas, pero de todas formas, no valió la pena.- lo dijo mirando hacia el frente, desviando la mirada de la de Kaoru.

-¿Estas triste?

-ya no, yo sé que encontramos a alguien hoy

- ¿cómo?

- encontramos otro par- y le sonrió- es divertido jugar con otro par de espejos. Por favor, no te asustes, somos algo extrañas, puede ser extraño no querer ser diferenciadas, o jugar a la simetría con el resto del mundo… supongo que debe ser normal para los gemelos ser así, después de todo, nunca habíamos conocido a otros gemelos… discúlpame por sacarte de la sala y decirte todas estas cosas, creo que te atosigo…

-no, no - Y le sonrió- también creo que es divertido jugar con otros gemelos, además, es como si estuviera hablando con alguien que ya conozco, creo que compartimos varias cosas de las que estás diciendo. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora, gemela claustrofóbica?

- mucho mejor gracias, por cierto, el otro chico… "qué no es ustedes", es chica ¿verdad? ¿por qué usa el uniforme masculino?- _"que se ve mucho más cómodo que el femenino, cuanto la envidio"._

- Hablas de Haruhi… ¿Cómo supiste eso?- con cara de espanto

- Ha! Ems… eso… huele a chica, sé que es raro…pero cuando estuve cerca de ella, por lo de los pañuelos… pude olerla…ya… sé que suena raro…

-sicópata

- que rudo… pero sí… así suena, es que… nuestra madre es perfumista, y yo la he ayudado varias veces con la elaboración de perfumes- trató de explicar- por ejemplo, tu hueles como… - el chico la quedó mirando con una expresión rara en el rostro- bueno, es fresco, algo amaderado y cítrico…como bergamota… no lo olí bien, y bueno, Haruhi huele como a fresas y cítricos, pero tampoco la olí bien…sin embargo, ningún hombre que yo conozca huele a fresas.

- no conoces a Honey-Sempai ¿cierto?

- nono- Sonrisa radiante, mirándolo a los ojos- aun soy una sicópata?- da un paso en dirección a Kaoru

- Ya no tanto- se sonroja-, vamos, deben estar preocupados por nosotros.- comienzan a caminar en dirección al salón. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante la mayor parte del trayecto.

- Si… oye, ems… no me has dicho cómo te llamas…

- Soy Hitachiin Kaoru… mi hermano se llama Hikaru.

- tu apellido… me suena… tu madre es diseñadora no?- el chico asintió. El resto del camino el silencio embargó a la pareja… Ya de vuelta en el salón, Hikaru corrió hacia Kaoru y lo abrazó fuertemente

-¿dónde estabas?, me tenías preocupado…

-Estábamos afuera, es que me sentí mal y… tu hermano me ayudó, es muy gentil, gracias por todo nuevamente.-dijo Aleen sujetándose el pelo, formando una coleta con las manos, para dejar al descubierto el cuello- ¡odio este uniforme! Prefería el de Lobelia, pero a mi hermana no le gustó que solo hubiera chicas…a mí realmente no me importara…- dijo de la nada, mientras los chicos la miraban extrañados.

- ¿Aun piensas eso?- dijo Kaoru, quitando las manos de Aleen y sujetándole el pelo con unos lápices. Aleen, pareció no notar el gesto, ya que miraba hacia la sala, buscando a su hermana.

- No… encontramos a alguien hoy- se limitó a decir y sonrió- gracias por lo del pelo, tu hermano es muy amable Hikaru- dijo y la palmoteo el hombro, Hikaru le devolvió una sonrisa, había estado examinando los gestos de su hermano con esa chica nueva, ciertamente, no pensó que se acercaría tanto, tan rápido. Vio como la gemela se alejaba despreocupadamente hasta encontrarse con su hermana quien conversaba con Haruhi.

-Hermana! Te sentiste mal? Estas bien ahora? Quieres que vayamos a casa?

- nono, estoy bien ahora, gracias a …- se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar el nombre… _"Ka… Kawai…nono, eso significa otra cosa… "_- … Kaoru, el me ayudó a salir al jardín para tomar aire… Lucy, estoy bien, de verdad- se abrazan

- Berry san, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Haruhi

- Si, no te preocupes, solo espero que esta gente deje de rodearnos.- le sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

-¿eres zurda?- preguntó la castaña

- he? No…- la pregunta la había descolocado

- Es ambidiestra- respondió Lucy.

- ha eso!... si… no me doy cuenta de cuando lo hago…- Haruhi sonrió, _"me pregunto… ¿las dos serán ambidiestras?" _las chicas se habían retirado a su burbuja personal, susurrándose cosas al oído y mirando maliciosamente a Haruhi… _"Que planean…"- _Lucy… ¿tú qué hiciste mientras no estuve?

- Bueno… Hikaru dispersó a las chicas…son muy ruidosas sabes… y me presentó a Haruhi- se acercan y susurran- es una chica… - sonrisa maliciosa, Haruhi se espanta, los gemelos (que se habían acercado) también- y me invitaron, ósea, nos invitaron, a su club.

- Chicas… no le digan al resto sobre… que soy- Lucy le tapa la boca a Haruhi

- Si si, guardaremos tu secreto si vas a nuestra casa, por favor, por favor, por favor- dijeron al unísono

- ha ha… ustedes… bien, ¿cuándo?- _"me recuerda a cuando estos dos, hicieron su pelea para ir a mi casa…estas chicas…"_

-en…dos días más! Pero te quedarás a dormir, una pijamada…sin… el otro par!- _"sus ojos se ven tan… tristes a pesar de que sonrían…y la otra, se ve como desesperada" _

Más tarde, en el Host club

-Kyouya,¿qué sabes sobre esas chicas?- preguntaron los gemelos, Haruhi estaba escuchando, junto con Mori

- Son de las personas más ricas de esta escuela, y su madre está haciendo negocios con la madre de ellas- los gemelos ponen cara de sorpresa- A demás, por lo que investigué, me las imaginaba diferentes…ustedes ¿que han notado en estos días que han pasado con ellas?

- Básicamente, se ven muy similares a estos dos, incluso, son un poco más contradictorias – recuerdo de Haruhi: "nos gusta ser gemelas, pero no nos gusta estar solas, nos disgusta cuando la gente está encima de nosotras, nos bastamos con nosotras mismas…pero… quisiéramos conocer más personas…" (dicho por Lucy)- creo que en cierta medida, son conscientes de eso.

- Estuve con Aleen un rato, es claustrofóbica, les gusta que la gente las confunda, tienen el mismo juego de nosotros (¿Quien es Hikaru? game=¿quién es Lucy?) pero se veía muy interesada en ser nuestra amiga…

-eso no me molestaría, después de todo, ellas parecen pasar por lo mismo que nosotros, además, son agradables, al menos Lucy se veía muy sociable y sonriente- dijo Hikaru

-pero son sumamente directas- dijeron al mismo tiempo- se llevarán bien con Haruhi- pone cara de espanto.- y bueno, son realmente lindas…

- y saben el secreto de Haruhi- cara de espanto de todo el Host club- Aleen dijo que lo sabía por el olor de Haruhi…tu usas algún perfume con olor a fresas?

- no… pero quien sabe, quizás mi padre impregno mis ropas…- ella tiene un padre travesti.- de todas formas, dijeron que no dirían nada y llegamos a un acuerdo.

- Ustedes las pueden distinguir?- dijo Mori sempai

- no, solo se que estuve con Lucy porque Kaoru estuvo con Aleen…creo que entiendo un poco como se debe sentir el resto cuando no saben con quien de nosotros está hablando.

- Ustedes dos, deben ser amables con esas chicas, recuerden todo lo que les he enseñado- dijo Tamaki

- si tono, de hecho hoy me acorde de usted

- por qué?- cara de perrito

- porqué me sentí idiota intentando adivinar quien era quien- directo al corazón del King. Haciendo show en la esquina, los gemelos lo molestan, Honey come pastel.

- Kyouya-sempai, ¿porque dijiste que ellas son distintas a lo que averiguaste…?-pregunta Haruhi

- Bueno, estas son sus fotos de cuando tenían 15- las fotos muestran a las gemelas totalmente distintas, Aleen, tenía el pelo corto, con mechones de colores, desordenado, con múltiples aretes en las orejas y uno en la nariz, con una polera ajustada blanca, una chaqueta negra, suspensores caídos y jeans negros pitillos con zapatillas deportivas de tela negras también. Y Lucy, con un vestido rojo con lunares blancos, muy femenino y con el pelo mucho más largo, también con zapatillas, pero rojas.- Sin embargo, parecen dos gotas de agua ahora…

- ya llegan nuestras clientas- dice Kaoru a Hikaru- después de todo, Aleen, dijo algo sobre que habían intentado que las diferenciaran pero no valió la pena.

- bienvenidas!

- hola… de que se trata esto…- dijo Aleen.

- ¡haaaaa, son muy guapas!- dijo Honey a Mori- ¿No crees Takashi?

- Sí, ya había visto a una de ellas – cara de sorpresa del resto de los Host- en el club de Kendo…

- Princesas! elijan a uno de nosotros, para conversar, tomar el té, comer unos bocadillos y pasar un buen rato con unos chicos guapos- dijo Tamaki- que tipo prefieres: Salvaje, incestuoso, Lolita, Natural, Frio y yo…

- ¿cuál tipo serías tú?- dijo una gemela, lo dijo sin ninguna mala intensión, Tamaki se cae en cámara lenta.

- ha! Debe ser dramático- dijeron juntas- de todas formas, eres muy lindo, pero no nos gustan los cuentos de hadas- a Lucy en realidad si le gustan un poco.- Queremos a los incestuosos…o no?- dijo Aleen.

- si, a ellos, luego quizás elijamos a otros- Dice Lucy mirando a Kyouya, esté la mira y se acomoda los lentes.

- Bien princesas- "¿ya se le pasó? Que problemático" piensa Aleen- déjense mimar por el amor fraterno de estos dos.-"son especiales estas dos…y han acaparado toda la atención de nuestras clientas regulares" piensa Tamaki mirando a su alrededor.

- Ha! Ustedes juegan a la homosexualidad y al incesto… mmm… pero parecen poco convincentes.- dice Lucy, lo que produce la mirada atónita de los Hitachiin

-nunca nos habían dicho eso… haber y ustedes que más harían?- desafió Hikaru

- bueno, nos besaríamos, quizás no un beso apasionado, pero un pico entre hermanos o hermanas no es malo, a menos que lo veas o lo hagas con malicia.- dijo Lucy

- ¡queremos ver!- dijeron juntos, las chicas se besaron- lo han hecho, de verdad lo han hecho, ¿las vieron?- todos en el host club estaban alrededor de ellas, Tamaki hizo un gran alboroto.

- no pueden mancillar sus labios con un acto tan… anti natural.

- eres un pervertido, para ti es anti natural por que tu cabeza está llena de malos pensamientos, para nosotras es igual a un beso en la mejilla, en nuestra casa todos lo hacen sin ningún doble sentido- Tamaki vuelve a caer y se esconde en la esquina, los gemelos se burlan, Haruhi le dice que deje de ser tan dramático.

- Olvidaba que ustedes son Italianas.- dice Kyouya

- Si! Y como vivimos en Argentina, saludamos con dos besos en la cara a todo el mundo, pero nos dijeron que eso no era apropiado aquí… creemos que a ustedes los japoneses, les falta bagaje cultural, nosotras somos más abiertas de mente, no creemos en la sociedad tradicional.- Dijeron alternadamente las dos.

- mmm… ustedes pueden ser muy útiles al club, con su beso, se ha llenado de chicos y de chicas…

- tal vez podríamos conversar más acerca de eso… depende de los beneficios que nos traiga…-dijo Lucy, Kyouya levantó un poco la ceja.

- Parece apropiado, ven acá, para conversar…-risa malévola- ha! Tamaki! Piensa, esto es solo más amor fraterno…

-Aleen, debes estar tranquila…- dijo Kaoru despacio a una de las gemelas- no pongas atención al resto… si quieres puedes tomar mi mano- se sentó junto a ella y tomo la mano de Aleen- nadie se dará cuenta, ahora están todos mirando a Tono, incluso mi hermano y tu hermana.- Aleen, se sonrojó y sonrió.

- ¿Por qué piensas que soy Aleen?

- Porqué te empezaste a poner pálida cuando las comenzaron a rodear… se llenó de gente aquí, pero ahora ya te vez mejor… ¿te sientes bien ahora?

- Sí gemelo considerado.- lo miró y le sonrió.

- bien, entonces, voy a ir a ver a Tamaki.

Aleen, se quedó sentada mirando al grupo, de pronto llegó Haruhi a sentarse con ella.

- lo hizo porque sabe que nuestra madre está haciendo negocios con la de ellos…- dice Aleen.

- no creo que Kaoru se quedara contigo por eso… pienso que ustedes le simpatizan a los chicos, a mí también, se ven sinceras y bien intencionadas…- sonrisas mutuas- ustedes, tu, te ves triste.

- no iré con rodeos, es que nosotras no siempre fuimos así, éramos más independientes la una de la otra, aún quedan resabios de eso, por ejemplo, a Lucy, le da lo mismo mi claustrofobia.

- ho! Por qué dices eso?

- bueno… sabe que los grupos de personas rodeándome me hacen sentir mal… de hecho… Haruhi, puedes guardar un secreto?

-sí, ustedes están guardando uno mío, no te preocupes

- creo que lo que está haciendo Kaoru, es intencional… quiero decir, es obvio que a él le gusta una chica, puede ser que eso sea problemático para él, por su hermano, muchas veces, a los gemelos nos gustan las mismas cosas, a veces hacemos cosas totalmente distintas, para intentar diferenciarnos, así que, mientras más se acerca a mí, pienso que más atormentado está por el amor de esa chica.

-no lo había notado… ¿a ustedes les gusta cómo viven sus vidas ahora?.

-a veces… hablémoslo cuando vayas a la casa… - Haruhi asiente.

Mientras tanto, Lucy conversa con Kyouya.

-Así que tú eres el tercer hijo de la familia Ootori…

-sí, y ustedes las herederas del grupo Berry-Panini- dice Kyouya, sonriéndole mientras la mira a los ojos, Lucy le sostiene la mirada, lo que produce que Kyoya se sonroje ligeramente, se acomoda los lentes para disimular.

- veo que has averiguado sobre nosotras… dime… ¿qué sabes?

- no mucho, se más acerca de sus familias y una que otra vivencia o rumor… por ejemplo, el apellido San Martin te suena? –Lucy abre los ojos y palidece.

- sí, pero entonces, también sabrás como terminó esa persona…si yo fuera tú, no me arriesgaría a convertirme en un fantasma como ese sujeto, no hay razón para nombrar a los muertos vivientes…después de todo, sabes lo que pasó con la familia Hinna cierto?-ella sonrió, Kyouya recordó que su padre había hablado de la desaparición del grupo Hinna tras ser absorbidos por una empresa extranjera, comprendió que esa chica en verdad era una persona interesante- pero bueno, bussines are bussines… tu no ibas hablarme sobre el club…

- Eres… muy bonita sabes?- de verdad había dicho eso? A penas terminó de hablar, se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, si bien había escuchado la sutil amenaza de joven, le había estado mirando los labios de forma casi hipnótica, ante las palabras, la chica solo sonrió, Tamaki, fue el único miembro del club que pudo escuchar con claridad lo que el host más frio había soltado.

- jasja sí, lo sé, es decir, si no lo fuera, tu no estarías interesado en que fuéramos parte de tu club- las palabras de Kyouya la habían alegrado, hace tiempo nadie les decía directamente que eran bonitas- y además, somos dos, mi hermana y yo somos idénticas… ¿sabes con cual estás hablando?- Kyoya la mira tratando de adivinar- no te preocupes, nadie sabe.

- esto… ustedes podrían ser la contraparte de los gemelos, podrían atender tanto a los chicos como a las chicas y con eso ir conociendo y entablando relaciones con otras familias…

- ha…solo eso? Que tiene de divertido eso?- "esta chica es realmente especial" piensa Kyouya.

-también pueden hacer buenos amigos y bueno, constantemente nos disfrazamos y hacemos viajes- dijo Tamaki amablemente

- creo que eso es algo interesante…le diré a mi hermana y te daremos una respuesta mañana… Tamaki… ¿cómo se les dice a los superiores?

-Sempai- le dijo sonriendo

- entonces mañana daremos una respuesta Tamaki sempai… Kyouya sempai, también eres muy guapo- sonrió y se fue, Tamaki le dio un golpecito a Kyouya en la cabeza y lo miró cómplice.

- solo, me descolocó, además, no puedes negar que son realmente bonitas.- dijo Kyouya tratando de explicarse.

- y sensuales podría decirse… realmente interesante- dijo Tamaki- no pensé que alguien podría desestabilizarte, pero bueno, creo que nos pasó a todos, me gusta la idea de que se unan al club, son personas especiales…


	2. el pasado

Bueno chicas… subo otro capitulo, espero ir subiéndolos seguido, porque no quiero dejar esta historia a la mitad…si quieren pueden dejarme un comentario, todo lo que me escriban será valorado y guardado como un recuerdo feliz y que me ayudará a mejorar como "escritora"… Espero que les guste este capitulo, cualquier sugerencia, será bienvenida.

Un abrazo!

En la casa de las gemelas

-su casa es muy colorida- "y grande, extremadamente grandes…_malditos ricos bastardos_", pensó Haruhi mirando a su alrededor.

-si!... hay varias obras de arte…- de pronto apareció una mujer de unos 40 años- Tomaremos la cena en la habitación nana, pueden llevárnosla por favor… con jugo de naranja y de Frambuesa para Lucy… tostadas y queso con huevos… o mejor un fondue… y lo de siempre? – dijo Aleen.

- si, lo de siempre, te va a gustar Haruhi.- lo de siempre eran papas fritas. Luego de esto, las chicas se dirigieron a las habitaciones.

-Bien, esta es la habitación de Aleen – llena de fotos y libros- y esta es la mía- llena de discos musicales y fotos.

- Tenemos una puerta que las une... en realidad en ambas habitaciones tenemos cosas de ambas…por ejemplo, los libros… la mitad son de Lucy... lo mismo los discos.- Haruhi las miró con cara de no entender… llevándose un dedo a los labios.

- si, es que hubo un tiempo donde dormíamos juntas, luego otro en que dormíamos en lugares separados de la casa y ahora cuando queremos estar juntas, solo cruzamos la puerta.

- Es como… ¿una separación ficticia entonces?... quieren separarse pero estar juntas y confundirse…- Las gemelas la miraron perplejas, Aleen se dio media vuelta y cerró los ojos, su hermana le cogió una mano.

- Algo así… nos da cierta privacidad…- Respondió Aleen, aun dándoles la espalda.

- Porqué no nos cambiamos… Aleen, recuerda que detestas el uniforme- Dijo Lucy

- Si! Podríamos hacerle alguna modificación para que no te sea tan terrible llevarlo y no te den ganas de volver a Lobelia…- dijo Haruhi, Aleen se volvió lentamente.

- Tu… Kaoru te contó?

- Si, se veía un poco preocupado…

- …

- No quiere que te vayas, ni yo, ni Hikaru… las conocemos muy poco, pero su presencia es especial y calida, al menos para mi, me hacen sentir un poco acompañada entre tantos chicos- Los ojos de Aleen brillaron de alegría, Lucy sonrió y fue a abrazar a Haruhi….- bien bien… cambiémonos…me ahogas…hahaha me ahogan! Dejen de abrazarme!- las dos hermanas abrazaban a Haruhi, pero ante los reclamos, la soltaron.

Se cambiaron de ropa y luego comieron. Mientras tanto, Tamaki piensaba que las gemelas estarían acosando sexualmente a Haruhi (Cine mental de Tamaki), por lo que se habían trasladado (sí, todo el Host club) hasta fuera de la mansión Berry, sin embargo, los gemelos hablaban con el para que no vaya a molestarlas a la casa, pero es Mori Sempai quien finalmente lo tranquiliza "déjalas" le dijo mientras tomaba su hombro y le dirigía una mirada profunda, Tamaki comprendió el mensaje, pero aprovechando la situación, Kyouya aprovecha de molestar a Tamaki. Mientras esto ocurre, Honey- Sempai, aparta a Kaoru del grupo

- Kao-chan, te gusta Haruhi?

- Si… pero Hikaru…

- Y encuentras linda a Alee-chan?

- Si…

-Kao-chan, si no quieres a Alee-chan, no juegues con sus sentimientos.- Kaoru pone cara de asombro.

- Ella se ve profundamente herida por algo, basta con mirarle los ojos, su hermana también, pero ella parece estar sufriendo más. Te vi tomando su mano… ¿se aferro fuerte a ti?

- Si…

- No hagas que ella se enamore de ti, si tu estas pensando luchar por Haru-chan… si?

- No se lo que siento en realidad… creo que... tengo que hablar con Hikaru… gracias Honey-sempai, tienes razón, no debo jugar con los sentimientos de Aleen, ni de nadie…después de todo, yo puedo entender la soledad de ser gemelos…

En la casa de las gemelas.

Las chicas estaban tratando de cambiar uno de los 7 uniformes de Aleen, cortándole el cuello y poniéndole algunos botones.

- Kyouya nos dijo que él las imaginaba distintas…

- Nos descubrió… jaosjaosjajsoajsoa… -"debe saberlo todo" pensaron las gemelas mientras se miraban de costado a los ojos- te explicaremos. Nosotras queríamos que las personas pudieran saber cual de las dos era Aleen y cual Lucy…

- Empezamos a buscar cosas que nos hicieran distintas, distintos gustos, distinta ropa… fue difícil, nos gustan las mismas cosas, es… algo de gemelos… Pido a Kaoru!- Haruhi puso cara de asombro.

- te sorprende? Joajsoajsa, nos gusta el mismo tipo de hombre- Dijo Lucy

- pido a Hikaru!

-no puedes pedirlos a ambos! Hahaha

- no peleen, explíquenme que ocurre, no entiendo nada.

- generalmente ocurre esto…cuando eres gemelo, tienes que ser rápido para quedarte con las cosas… el que ve las cosas primero, se las queda, pero tienes que verbalizarlo antes…nuestro nivel de comunicación telepática no es tan alta.- dijo Lucy- entonces, parece que a Aleen, le atrae Kaoru y se esta asegurando de que yo no me fije en él… pido a Kyouya!

-mmm, ustedes parecen tener más conciencia sobre esas cosas que Kaoru o Hikaru…- "recuerdo cuando Kaoru me hablaba sobre que hacer cuando a los dos le gustará una cosa de la cual solo hubiera una"-pero, vuelvan a la historia original.

- Bien, logramos adoptar gustos y estilos diferentes… yo me quedé con lo femenino y Aleen, con lo rebelde, ambas conservamos lo atrevido. Entonces, Aleen, comenzó a practicar judo y tocar guitarra eléctrica – Aleen tiene una especial habilidad con la música- y yo con el ballet y el esgrima…

- Conocí a un chico- lo dijeron a la vez- salí con ese chico durante 8 meses, sin llevarlo a mi casa- lo dijeron a la vez, con expresión sombría- el salía con ambas, nosotras no lo sabíamos, él se turnaba para vernos…él sabia que somos gemelas.- las chicas se habían sentado juntas en un sillón y se habían tomado de la mano, Haruhi se sentó junto a ellas, más precisamente, junto a Aleen.

- Era el novio de ambas y nosotras no sabíamos. No lo sabíamos porque teníamos espacios separados… porque no estábamos juntas.-dijo Aleen.

- Un día, llegué a la casa y los encontré, a él y a Aleen, a punto de…

- besarse?- dijo Haruhi… Aleen sonrío con tristeza y miro el techo

- no… de entregarle mi cuerpo…-hubo un silencio pasmoso, Haruhi, tomó las manos de ambas- luego, nos peleamos…nosotras… y él comenzó a reírse… entonces comprendí… comencé a llorar y Lucy comenzó a vestirme…yo estaba semi desnuda…el seguía en nuestra casa, sin irse… luego, yo tuve un momento de lucidez entre lo triste que estaba y lo golpee.

-ella es cinturón negro de judo sabes…luego de eso, le dijimos que si se atrevía a aparecer en nuestra vida, íbamos a hacer que se arrepintiera durante toda su existencia. No lo volvimos a ver más… pero nunca fuimos las mismas...por eso, volvimos a ser espejos que no se separan nunca… no queremos que nos vuelvan a hacer daño… Pero, desarrollamos traumas… Aleen se volvió claustrofóbica, y yo no pude dormir sola hasta hace muy poco… tenía pesadillas… ¿Dónde vas Aleen?

- ha! Voy a traer algo para Haruhi- sonrisa. Una vez que Aleen estuvo fuera del cuarto, Lucy miro a Haruhi…

- va a ser complicado, si Kaoru sigue enviando señales extrañas, y lo peor, es que a veces, me envía esas señales a mi…obviamente él no sabe cual es cual, pero es muy pronto para alejarlo de nosotras, no entiendo que pretende hacer…

- Lucy, tu no deberías hacer eso… no puedes alejar a la gente que está entrando en su mundo… tendrías que alejarme a mi también en ese caso…los chicos son mucho menos conscientes de su situación de soledad que ustedes…tienen muchas más cosas en común de lo que crees… y Hikaru tampoco debe pagar por la inseguridad de ustedes…lo que les pasó fue doloroso, pero no todos somos unos idiotas… ¿no se cierren a todo el mundo si?

Aleen había estado escuchando desde su habitación, las palabras de Haruhi, la habían tocado para bien.

- Tienes razón… danos tiempo y no nos abandones…eres a la primera a quien abrimos nuestro corazón- sonrisa sincera mutua, entra Aleen.

- Mira Haruhi!- Aleen trae un reproductor de música mp3- espero que te guste- se lo entrega a Haruhi- nosotras tenemos unos iguales en distintos colores

-Se ve carísimo, no puedo aceptarlo- cara de decepción de las gemelas.

- Pero Haruhi, a nosotras no nos costó nada… es de la empresa de mi papá…y queremos llevarte a otro lugar dentro de la casa, en donde todo es gratis…- dice Aleen, poniendo un puchero- no seas tonta, ni descortes, aquí todas las personas que trabajan en la casa, tienen unos reproductores o celulares de la compañía gratis, es un gesto de amistad- Dice Lucy abrazando a Aleen…"estas chicas de verdad no están acostumbradas a que les digan que no, tendré que aceptarlo".

- bueno chicas, no se enojen… lo cuidaré… pero… no tengo computadora…

- Puedes venir aquí! Tenemos mucha música en mp3- "ellas están realmente felices… son tan… como los Hitachiin"- ¿y podemos ir a tu casa?- ladeando la cabeza juntas.

- ha! …si…pero yo decidiré cuando.- "están haciendo un gran alboroto!"- pero ya dejen de saltar como Tamaki Sempai…

- mmm Tamaki… es bastante guapo ¿no crees hermana?- dijo Lucy

- Si…no estaría mal, si lo pides- dijo Aleen sonriéndole a su hermana y mirando maliciosamente a Haruhi- o tienes algún interés en él Haru…?

- yo… eto… yo lo admiro pero no creo que piense en él de esa forma… creo…

- mmm realmente interesante- dijo Lucy, en ese momento, sienten un golpeteo en la puerta.

- Niñas, volvimos- dijo una voz suave.

- mamá! Papá- al parecer los padres de las gemelas estaban en un viaje de negocios promocionando sus respectivas empresas, el encuentro fue bonito, muchos abrazos y palabras de afecto- ella es nuestra amiga, Haruhi Fujioka, es una estudiante becada.

- un gusto conocerte, eres bienvenida aquí, por cierto, eres muy bonita- dijo la madre de las chicas, mostrando una sonrisa, tenía el cabello rubio cobrizo y ojos verdes como el de las chicas, su cuerpo era envidiable- tu puedes distinguir a mis hijas- susurrando- yo aun me confundo.

- ha, esta es Aleen y esta es Lucy, dijo señalándolas- las gemelas abrieron los ojos- cierto?

- si… - las gemelas se miraron extrañadas.

- realmente eres una buena amiga, nos alegra que encontraran alguien que las pueda distinguir siendo como ella son… no buscando diferenciarse. No dudes en venir a visitarnos- dijeron los padres (Anya y Lucio)- veo que te regalaron el reproductor, es muy bueno, ojalá te guste… ¿podrías después darme tu opinión sobre como funciona?- dijo Lucio.

-claro, claro…- "se parecen mucho a las gemelas, ellas son como la mezcla de ambos"

-hijas, ¿llevaron a Haruhi al salón de los perfumes?- ellas negaron con la cabeza- entonces, vamos todos?

El salón de los perfumes era una habitación llena de perfumes, y junto a este, separado por una pared de vidrio y madera, un pequeño laboratorio, muy bien ventilado.

- Anya trabaja aquí y en su compañía de forma alternada, yo también, así podemos pasar un poco más de tiempo con las chicas.- Las chicas sostuvieron a Haruhi por la espalda, mientras la madre, tomaba su muñeca y la olía.- sé que lo que hacen parece raro…y lo es…pero solo reconoce tu olor para buscar un perfume para ti.

- hueles…a fresa… tu piel huele como a fresas y cítricos… y bueno, esas son las notas mas características de tu piel y cabello, tu cabello huele a fresa. Elige alguno de estos perfumes, por favor.

Haruhi eligió un perfume luego de un rato, y Anya le enseñó como usarlo, luego volvieron al dormitorio, pusieron música en el reproductor de Haruhi y las gemelas durmieron juntas en la cama inferior, Haruhi en la cama superior de Lucy. (Tenía una cama nido)

- Haruhi, ¿puedes reconocernos por nuestra voz?

- ha! Si Aleen.

- ¿así es como aprendiste a diferenciarnos?

- no, es que, ustedes son distintas… Lucy… es como Kyouya- sempai-sobre todo cuando Kyouya me amenazaba luego de romper el florero-y tu eres un poco como Kaoru… te gusta Kaoru Aleen?

- esto… aun no, pero si él se acerca más a mi es muy probable. No te molesta?

- nono, Kaoru es un muy buen amigo, muy importante y preciado. Pero no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos por él… pero…Tamaki… me siento confundida al respecto de él…

- Lo sé, pequeña castaña desapasionada- bromeo Aleen- no se lo diré a nadie.

- Gracias alta peliroja que quería estudiar en Lobelia- dijo Haruhi -Aleen, ¿cual de ustedes es la mayor?

- Adivina.

- la personalidad de Lucy, parece ser un poco más seria… y parece ser protectora contigo

- Interesante posición… te responderé en una semana...

Al día siguiente

Cuando Haruhi despertó, solo estaba Lucy en la habitación, ya vestida para el colegio. La saludó y le mostró donde estaba el baño.

- Dormiste bien?

- Si, y Aleen?

- Esta en el otro baño.

Cuando Haruhi volvió, las gemelas ya estaban listas, se estaban arreglando el cabello, se veían especialmente iguales, llevaban una cola de caballo alta y habían recogido su cabello hacia atrás. Estaban un poco maquilladas y usaban aretes (varios y pequeños) en las orejas, a la misma altura, y zapatillas de tela negras.

- Ustedes… que les pasó? Se ven muy bonitas… y rupturistas, nunca pensé que ese uniforme se pudiera ver tan cómodo con zapatillas. No te pusiste el que cortamos ayer Aleen

- Mi mamá me lo quitó… - dijo Aleen algo amurrada.- y… Es que, tenemos audiciones para distintos clubes, y a mi me gustan los aretes, antes solo los usaba yo, pero los hicimos al mismo tiempo- Lucy asentía.- y las zapatillas, bueno, los zapatos son incomodos…en realidad todo el uniforme, es tan cerrado…

- y bueno, la cola, es porque voy al club de danza y el pelo suele molestar…y también le es útil a Aleen, va al club de Judo, a pesar de que vamos a audicionar a ambos las dos, porque a Aleen igual le gusta la danza…nos gustan los deportes sabes?- aun que supongo que podríamos ir al club de esgrima juntas… o al de Kendo… creo que ví a uno de los chicos del club ahí…Además hoy las clases terminan más temprano.

- Ya veo, quieren hacer actividades distintas, pero juntas, jaosjoasja.

- También vamos a unirnos al Host club.

-Pero es para hombres…

- tu no eres hombre…y aun no nos cuentas por que estas en el club.

- ha! Es una deuda, el primer día rompí un jarrón del host club…y para pagarlo, empecé a trabajar como esclava en el club…luego, me vieron sin lentes y Tamaki-sempai, decidió que trabajara como anfitrión. Él pensó que yo era hombre… de todas formas, no tengo una identidad de género muy bien definida.

- JOJAOSJOAoajsoajosaJSOajsoaj sa, bien, tomemos desayuno. ¿Tamaki es realmente divertido no?

En el colegio.

Las gemelas entraron triunfales al colegio, Haruhi entró tras ellas, con la cabeza baja, pues las gemelas llamaban la atención de todos y le pareció que les estaban tomando fotografías, y por sorpresa, vio que las gemelas posaban sutilmente.

- a ustedes no les molesta esto?- preguntó Haruhi cuando llegaron al salón

-en realidad no, digamos que normalmente estamos bajo muchos flashes- respondió Aleen, Haruhi ladeo la cabeza sin entender- somos modelos… o bueno, éramos porque aquí aun no hacemos ninguna campaña.

- somos modelos fotográficas, preferimos no modelar en pasarelas. Sabemos mucho de modas y de perfumes por eso.- termino Lucy

- ¿y donde están sus fotografías?

- te hubiéramos mostrado nuestro book en casa, teníamos nombres "artísticos" yo soy Elena y Lucy Minerva… Creo en la computadora de Kyouya podríamos mostrarte algunas de las fotos en donde aparecemos… - "no pensé que ellas eran ese tipo de personas que usan su cuerpo como maniquíes vivientes", pensó Haruhi- era un trabajo divertido, sobre todo si te gusta la fotografía…y bueno, nos permitía tener nuestro propio dinero, ser un poco más independientes de nuestros padres, tenemos aun ahorros de eso tiempo – "ha! Ahora entiendo, para ellas solo es una forma de obtener beneficios, no es algo serio"- no vas a creer que nuestro sueño es ser modelos… ha! Mira, los Hitachiiin.

- Hola!- las gemelas saludaron a los gemelos con un beso en la cara, estos se sorprendieron- ha! Cierto que ustedes son unos japoneses aburridos que saludan con un apretón de mano.

- no…no somos aburridos, solo que no estamos acostumbrados.- dijo Hikaru

- aburridos, aburridos kakkakakakaka- "esto es como un dejabu, no puede ser que ellas también sean unos pequeños demonios", pensó Haruhi, mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su frente. La clase continuó normalmente, después de un rato, Haruhi comenzó a divertirse con del juego de el par de gemelos que se sentaban alrededor. Al finalizar las clases

- bien, nos vamos!- dijeron al mismo tiempo

- ¿tan temprano…? Dijo Kaoru- el club es un rato más… y estoy aburrido, Hikaru y Haruhi han ido a la biblioteca…

- bien, puedes ir con nosotras… pero no vamos a estar juntas, así que decide con cual de nosotras quieres ir- dijo Lucy- pero para hacerlo más interesante- dijo Aleen- juguemos a ¿quien es Lucy?-"se ven iguales, ha! Pero como he hablado más con Aleen, creo que podré reconocer su voz", pensó Kaoru.

- ¿y bien?- dijo Aleen mirándolo a los ojos- ¿quieres jugar?- dijeron juntas- "sus voces son tan parecidas", pensó Kaoru, pero ella me ha mirado…

- Tu eres Aleen y tu Lucy- dijo señalándolas- las sonrisas de las gemelas se volvieron de asombro.

- como supiste? -Preguntó Lucy, Aleen, solo seguía mirando a Kaoru.

- instinto supongo… bien, ¿puedo elegir con quien ir cierto?

- si- dijo Aleen "eso fue solo suerte cierto?" pensó y miró a su hermana quien también la miró sin poder explicarse como las diferenció.

- voy a ir con Aleen

- bien, vamos- dijo Aleen y le agarro la muñeca para que la siguiera- nos vemos en el club Lucy- se sonrieron.

- nos vemos, no pienses que eres la única con compañía, llamaré a Hikaru- Aleen asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿A dónde vamos?...- Kaoru notó que Aleen no lo miraba- ¿qué pasa?

- seré clara- dijo mirándolo- si no quieres nada conmigo, entonces, deja de… enviarme señales, no soy el juguete de nadie… y valoro tu compañía, no quiero alejarme de ti, así que, detente por favor.

- no lo hice de forma consiente…yo no quiero jugar contigo, solo que, me agrada tu compañía, me siento bien cerca de ti

- entonces seamos amigos-Aleen le sonrió- pero no sigas sonriéndome como si yo te gustara, porque sé que te gusta alguien más.

- … lo siento, no es algo que yo controle- se sonrojó- pero ten por seguro que no lo hago con malas intensiones.

- eso me basta para confiar en ti- lo miró a los ojos y ambos se sonrieron- ahora mismo, yo también me siento muy a gusto contigo, y voy a necesitar que me des ánimos, vamos al club de judo.

- sabes judo?

-sí y si quieres hacerme daño, te golpearé – "lo ha dicho igual como lo dice Kyoya"

En el club de Judo

Lucy se puso su judogi y se preparó para un combate con un chico de menor rango que ella, en seguida lo ganó, luego combatió con el presidente del club (cinturón negro igual que ella) el combate fue más cerrado y en último momento, por una pequeña distracción, Aleen fue vencida, sin embargo, la aceptaron de inmediato en el club.

- Eres ruda- le dijo Kaoru sonriendo- te ves extraña con el traje de judo.

- ha! Siiiiiiii- saliendo del vestidor, Aleen se resbaló con una misteriosa cascará de plátano, empujando a Kaoru quien cayó sobre ella- joasjoasjaosjaojasaoj- se río Aleen, Kaoru también, luego, mientras Aleen seguía riéndose, él comenzó a mirar a la joven mujer que estaba bajo suyo, tenía el pelo rojo desordenado, parecían pequeñas llamas… se veía realmente hermosa riendo.

- sabes, desde que llegaste no te había visto reír así nunca…- se produjo un silencio en el cual se quedaron mirando.

- esto… no se ve muy bien que estemos tirados en el suelo y que tu estés sobre mi, a demás eres un poco pesado- Kaoru sintió que su cara se volvía roja y se levantó rápidamente.

- Vamos al host club, iba a ir al club de esgrima, pero creo que prefiero el kendo… llamaré a mi hermana

Finalmente las chicas decidieron que el club donde se encontrarían sería el host club y tendrían el club de danza y de judo, como actividades individuales. Aceptaron su rol en el host club, serían la versión femenina de Hikaru y Kaoru, y atenderían a las chicas que gustan del amor entre mujeres, también si se atrevían y venían al club, atenderían a los chicos con fantasías de gemelas.

- Kyouya tienes internet?

- si…

- podrías buscar a Elena y Minerva Berni?- dijo Lucy

- so so son ustedes! Ustedes son modelos?- dijo Tamaki- son realmente sorprendentes chicas.

- si! A todo esto, ustedes pueden decirnos cual de las dos es la hermana mayor?- dijo Lucy

- lo estuve pensando… - dijo Haruhi- y en un principio pensé que podía ser Lucy…pero ahora que lo veo mejor, creo que es Aleen.

- sabes, este tipo de juegos contigo, resultan muy aburridos Haruhi- dijo Aleen- ¿como lo supiste?

- tu tienes la última palabra… pero es solo una percepción, no vayan a pelear- dijo Haruhi al ver la cara de Lucy.

- creo que ya puedo diferenciarlas! – Dijo Hikaru- ¿el resto puede?

- solo a veces- dijeron al unísono.


	3. Confesiones

Tiempo después

Pasaron los días, y mientras en Aleen sus sentimientos por Kaoru se hacían más evidentes, para Kaoru todo era confuso, no sabia que sentía por Aleen y por Haruhi, fue por eso que decidió hacerle saber sus sentimientos a su hermano y de esa forma, que este asumiera lo que sentía por Haruhi, luego de eso, y ayudados por los sempai Honey y Mori, Kaoru decidió apoyar a su hermano para conquistar a Haruhi, sin embargo, seguía pensando en Haruhi de forma romántica.

- Oye!- sintió un golpe en la cabeza- necesito hablar contigo, algo importante, ¿puedes ir a buscarme al club de Judo?- le dijo Aleen a Kaoru, este asintió con al cabeza y ella se fue.

- ella…se lo va a decir- preguntó Haruhi a Lucy, quien veía a su hermana con preocupación- fue por lo que yo les conté chicas?

- Tranquila Haru- dijo Lucy sonriéndole- Aleen no siente rabia contigo, después de todo, una no elige de quien se enamora y tu has sido muy buena amiga para nosotras y lo seguirás siendo. Ella es valiente sabes?

- espero que todo salga bien…

La practica en el club de judo estaba por terminar, Kaoru veía sentado como la chica de aspecto frágil que lo miraba sonriendo, vencía a sus compañeros en cada combate. Al terminar, Aleen, fue a lavarse la cara, se secó, soltó su pelo y tomó su bolso y caminó hacia Kaoru.

- Hola, llevas mucho rato aquí?

- no tanto, es divertido verte. No te vas a cambiar?

- ha… Kaoru, ven, -lo guío hasta fuera del club- quiero hablarte de algo… sabes, esto…tu… ha!

-tranquila… la tomó de los hombros.

- tu me gustas, me gustas mucho, no lo puedo evitar, cada vez que me sonríes, que me miras, que me tocas, siento que me late el corazón terriblemente rápido y me siento feliz…de hecho, me dan ganas de abrazarte… ahora mismo, quisiera besarte…- se produce un silencio, Kaoru no le soltaba los hombros- eso era… pienso que era nece…sario- Kaoru la había abrazado, Aleen respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones con el olor de aquel chico, sintiendo su calor y su cuerpo, no quería dejar de abrazarlo.

- ¿Estas segura Aleen?- le dijo sin soltarla. Kaoru sentía el cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos su corazón se aceleró, pero aun no podía de dejar de pensar en Haruhi, hundió su cabeza en el pelo de Aleen.

- si… es algo que no puedo evitar, me gustas…mucho… tu voz, tu personalidad, tu cara…tu cuerpo, todo…- a pesar de lo que sus impulsos le dictaban, Aleen se separó de Kaoru….- necesito saber que sientes… ahora mismo, no entiendo porque me abrazaste…-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- se sincero, es muy importante que no me mientas, es lo más importante, no importa lo que me tengas que decir.

- Aleen… estoy confundido, tu sabes… que me gusta otra chica- Aleen asintió- pero tu…tu te has metido en mis pensamientos… me gustas…pero sigo pensando en esta otra chica… ¿entiendes? Por eso te abracé…necesitaba saber si solo estaba pensando en ti… me gustó tenerte cerca mio, sentirte, me gustó mucho, pero no puedo evitar…recordarla…

- ha… ya veo… - se sentó y comenzó a mover los pies- pero…¿seguiremos siendo amigos?

- si- se puso delante de ella- y tal vez más adelante, yo pueda corresponderte al 100%...claro… si es que tú quieres.

- eso depende Kaoru… tu quieres eso?... yo no quiero que juegues conmigo… y si realmente no estás interesado en mi, prefiero que por un tiempo…nos alejemos, hasta que yo deje de pensar en ti en forma romántica y podamos ser amigos sin sentir culpa el uno por el otro. Y esa no es una decisión que se toma de forma lógica, así que pienso que de todas formas, necesitas tiempo para aclararte… piénsalo… yo me haré invisible unos días, para que pienses y me des una respuesta… Ahora, ve al club.

- pero… Aleen…- se acercó a su cara, Aleen, lo empujo.

- no Kaoru, no soy un clavo, ni un pasa tiempo para olvidar lo que sientes por… esta otra chica. Nos vemos en el club… vete por favor.

- perdón…

- no, no me pidas perdón, solo…necesito estar un poco sola, por favor.

- estas segura….

- solo… déjame sola un rato.

Kaoru se fue, sintiendo un gran pesar… cuando entró al club, el resto de sus amigos lo miraron con preocupación.

- Así que la rechazaste- dijo Kyouya seco…

- ustedes sabían…?

- si…ella nos pidió ayuda para reunir valor y contarte… es una gran mujer- dijo Honey sempai

-si- respondió Mori- me gustaría que fuera feliz- dijo el sempai, mirando hacia abajo.

- y la dejaste sola? – dijo Tamaki irritado, tomándolo por la ropa.

- solo porque ella me lo pidió, yo no quería dejarla.

- pero estabas pensando en alguien más…- dijo Kyouya.

- ella tampoco quiere que vaya a buscarla… ni Haruhi- Haru miró a Kaoru, este desvió la vista- tranquilo Kaoru…después de todo, no le mentiste, eso es bueno- dijo Lucy… el teléfono de Tamaki sonó.

- donde? Muy bien, yo voy.- vuelvo enseguida, quédense tranquilos, algo me dice que esta pena, durará solo un tiempo.

- La miel siempre es buena para curar las heridas y volver las cosas suaves- dijo Lucy hablando para ella misma, viendo como Tamaki se alejaba, le temblaba una mano.

- Lo dices por… Tono?- dijo Hikaru, de pronto, notaron como Lucy había bajado la cabeza y se aferraba al borde de una de las mesitas de club- te sientes bien…

- Kaoru… no le hagas daño… o te juro que… te va a pasar lo mismo que a San Martin- levanto la cabeza y se podía ver que la ira la consumía por dentro, Kaoru bajo la vista y ella salió caminando con paso veloz de la habitación, una vez afuera, corrió lo más lejos que pudo. Haruhi iba a salir tra ella, pero Kyouya se adelantó.

- Corres rápido peliroja

- tu eres muy lento

- que pretendes hacer?- le dijo Kyouya, sentándose junto a ella, en las escaleras.

- pretendía gritar hasta que el ataque de ira se me…- Kyouya la estaba abrazando, Lucy en respuesta le enterró los dedos en los hombros y espalda, pero no se separó de él

- eres pequeña, tienes una belleza extraña y es imposible no mirarte y querer hacer esto…debo ser la envidia de muchos chicos- "incluso en el club"- pero realmente, no entiendo de donde sacas tanta fuerza como para parecer un koala…ahora mismo, creo que me dejarás marcas… y eso no será beneficioso para ninguno de los dos…- de súbito, sintió que los dedos lo dejaban de agarrar y los brazos de Lucy caían a los costados.

- Tengo sueño, debo pedirle perdón a Kaoru y a los chicos…tengo sue…- dejó de hablar, al parecer se había quedado dormida o se había desmayado, Kyouya, solo atinó a separarla de él para que respirara mejor y a acunarla como a un bebe, la quedó mirando, estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal y se le veían algunas pecas, de pronto abrió los ojos.

- vamos, creo que me desvanecí, pero estoy bien, no he tomado desayuno…- Al parecer Lucy no parecía darle mayor sentido a las palabras de Kyouya, sin embargo, las escuchó claramente y contribuyeron a que se colapsara…pero no podía negar que le habían puesto felices, el chico frio, no era tan frio con ella.

Un rato después

-Tamaki- dijo Aleen con un tono de voz sombrío

- Aquí estas- la miró, aun vestía su judogi. Tenía la cara baja, se acercó a Tamaki y afirmó su cabeza en su pecho, en seguida comenzó a llorar- desahógate, te hará bien.- Aleen lloro un buen rato, mientras Tamaki le acariciaba el pelo paternalmente.

- Gracias por no juzgarme, ni pedirme estar feliz…por eso te llamé a ti…porque de todos, tu eres el único que me dejaría desahogarme… gracias tono.

- Eres mi hija, que más puedo hacer… ¿quieres que golpee a ese idiota?

- No soy tu hija, ni Lucy, y menos Haruhi…porque no te puedes enamorar de tu hija… afróntalo de una vez… no somos una familia, pero aun así, yo te considero como un hermano mayor- Tamaki la miró y bajo la cabeza, sabia bien de lo que estaba hablando Aleen, ya se lo había dicho Hikaru, y se había dado cuenta de su "trauma", así que miró a pelirroja y le dedicó una sonrisa, con la cual ambos entendieron que Tamaki comprendía lo que ella le había dicho.

- ¿De verdad me vez como un hermano?- preguntó emocionado

- Si….pero como uno muy molesto- ambos rieron- me siento mejor ahora… no le digas nada a Kaoru…él fue sincero conmigo, es solo que yo no quiero ser el clavo de nadie…y prefiero que nuestra relación continúe como está ahora… quiero olvidarlo.

-Esta bien…pero si juega contigo, no lo va a olvidar, no voy a dejar que ninguna hermana mia sufra por un idiota.

- Esta bien…vamos al club

- No deberías cambiarte? Digo, aun estas con el judogi…

- da lo mismo, me veo más ruda….- rio- pero sabes, vamos de la mano, me sentiré más segura.- Tamaki asintió y caminaron al club, en el camino, los demás estudiantes los miraban y murmuraban, ambos se dieron cuenta, pero decidieron ignorarlos.

En el club todos parecían preocupados, Kaoru se había apartado del resto y miraba por una ventana. "Lo eché todo a perder… todo… nunca pesé que esto podría ocurrir, pero ahora que lo veo, es todo tan claro, por eso cuando la buscaba con la mirada ella me estaba mirando, por eso Lucy siempre elige a Hikaru de par… por eso es tan amable conmigo… soy un idiota" pensaba Kaoru… mientras tanto, ya había regresado Lucy y Kyouya, en cuanto entraron, ella fue a hablar con Honey y Mori sempai, comió con Honey una tarta, cuando apareció Aleen y Tamaki tomados de la mano.

- Estoy bien, puedo manejarlo, estoy bien hermana- le guiñó un ojo, Lucy le sonrió y tomó asiento

- Todo va según lo planeado- habló para sí en voz baja Lucy, Honey logró escucharla y la miró con sorpresa. Se paró de su asiento y se fue a parar junto a Haruhi

- Gracias Tamaki- se dio vuelta estiró las manos hacia la cara de Tamaki y lo besó. Tamaki correspondió el beso, porque como príncipe no podía rechazar el beso de una princesa, pero al terminar la quedó mirando extrañado- tu solo quédate tranquilo- susurrando- no lo volveré a hacer.

Haruhi se puso roja y su cara cambió totalmente de expresión por una de rabia, en ese momento, Lucy le dijo al oído

- eso que sientes, se llaman celos, y solo se siente, cuando alguien te gusta… deja de negar que estas enamorada de él…- Haruhi la miro con sorpresa _"gemelas diabólicas tenían esto planeado" _

- Haru… verás, no siento nada por Tamaki…- susurrando- espero que por fin te hallas dado cuenta de tus sentimientos- en efecto, se había dado cuenta y lo único que quería era estrangular a la joven de cabello endemoniadamente rojo que tenía en frente. – no todo esto fue un plan, solo la parte final, es decir, el beso...-mirando hacia Tamaki, que conversaba con Kyouya- eres un buen besador hermano!

- cállate! No puedes ir jugando así con la gente, no puedes declárate y luego ir besando a otro chico- le grito Haruhi

- de hecho si puedo, porque ahora se que solo tengo que olvidarme de quien no me corresponde… y por lo demás, Tamaki no tiene novia, ni se le ha declarado a nadie y NADIE le ha dicho sus sentimientos, deja de vivir como por inercia mierda! Date cuenta de lo que sientes y luego opina sobre lo que podemos o no hacer el resto - Lucy abrió los ojos, hace tiempo no veía así a su hermana, Haruhi, había cambiado la expresión de su rostro por una de preocupación- además, Haruhi, no sentí nada, no amo a Tamaki, porque cuando amas a alguien, cuando te besa sientes como si tu corazón bailara- dijo soltándose el pelo, tomando aire para dejar de estar tan enojada

- Tamaki sentiste algo especial cuando mi hermana te besó- preguntó Lucy

- No…- Aleen lo miró enojada- quiero decir, nada de amor, solo fue un beso, los besos siempre son placenteros, pero no sentí nada de amor, ni de atracción especial por Aleen, de hecho ahora la veo y solo me parece ver a chica más…

- ¿y tu Aleen? Sentiste algo especial?

- No! lo hice por egoísta, porque hace mucho tiempo que no beso a nadie y es algo de lo que disfruto- "otro demonio besador" pensó Kyouya- y espero no tener que volver a besar a un amigo, sin embargo, besas muy bien.- a Kaoru que había mirado toda la escena silenciosamente se acercó y apretó el puño, pero no dijo nada, solo miró a Aleen, ella lo miró con desdén y siguió hablando- Kyouya, podrías leer toda la información que recabaste de nosotras- y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa de lado, mostrando malicia- y tu Haruhi, te quedas aquí y tu también y te agradecería que dejaras de mirarme como si te hubiera engañado, porque te recuerdo, que tu no me quieres- Algo en Haruhi se encendió, se dio cuenta de que en el fondo, las intensiones de las gemelas eran genuinamente buenas, Aleen había estropeado sus oportunidades de estar con Kaoru para que ella pudiera darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Tamaki, se había sacrificado por amistad, de una manera extraña, pero cruel con ella misma.

- Le da lo mismo, perdió toda esperanza y volverá a ser insana…- murmuró Lucy, Haruhi y Mori sempai la habían escuchado.

- ¿De que hablas?

- te diste cuenta de que ella y Kaoru ya no van a estar juntos cierto?

- Algo así…pero yo no sería tan tajante

- es que ella… no va a luchar por él ni nada por el estilo, solo va a ir tomando lo que necesite… sin amor… mira escucha…- dijo Lucy sombria.

- bueno… Berry, Aleen y Berry, Lucia. Gemelas idénticas, herederas del grupo tecnológico Berry y de la cadena de perfumes…. , buenas deportistas, de buenas calificaciones, estatura media, modelos para campañas publicitarias de ropa y perfumes, tuvieron problemas con el joven Bernardo San Martin, luego de que esté las engañara a ambas, cuya familia perdió lazos comerciales con la familia Berry... eso es todo lo que se…- sabia más, sabía de la desaparición de varias otras empresas absorbidas por los Berry, pero no lo quiso decir.

- te falto algo… te falto decir que nosotras no teníamos una vida de chicas buenas y dulces, nosotras sabemos lo que es una resaca, yo se lo que se siente estar drogado y sabemos lo que es besar a un desconocido y luego marcharnos, jugábamos con los hombres, siempre tuve lo que quise de ellos, pero ellos, nunca tuvieron lo que querían de mi.

- Salgo por Bernardo, que casi lo consigue…- dijo Lucy- y por eso cambiaste, por eso y otras cosas… no vuelvas a eso… no volvamos a eso- dijo Lucy mirándola.

- No te vamos a juzgar, ni a ti ni a tu hermana…nosotros sabemos lo que les pasó con ese chico, nadie nos contó los detalles, pero se ven demasiado heridas… sabemos que era el novio de ambas, sabemos que estuvo a punto de pasar "eso"… lo hubiéramos matado si esa historia hubiera ocurrido aquí… ¿alguno de ustedes se siente incomodo por el pasado de las gemelas?- El que habló fue Mori sempai, el resto de los host quedó impresionado tanto por sus palabras como por el contenido de las mismas, no se lo esperaban.

- Solo me importa su presente- dijo Kaoru- pienso que es bueno que pudieran vivir esas cosas, pero si ahora ya no son así debe ser por una razón muy poderosa… solo quiero que sean felices y se cuiden y no caigan en excesos…

- Pienso lo mismo… me gusta como son, me gusta que sean insolentes e impredecibles, si eso fue fruto de su pasado, entonces está bien por mi- Dijo Hikaru y les sonrió- pero nosotros no les vamos a hacer daño, al menos no intencionadamente, así que deben confiar en nosotros.

- no me importa su pasado, solo espero que no se metan en problemas- dijo Kyouya mirando a Lucy- de verdad no me importa, todos fuimos distintos en el pasado y hemos cambiado- les sonrió con sinceridad, definitivamente ese día tenía que ser especial, Mori sempai habló y Kyouya parecía dejar su tradicionalismo y rectitud de lado, para mostrarse comprensivo.

- Yo las voy a querer siempre, han traído un nuevo aire para nosotros y son valientes, se han mostrado tal cual son frente a nosotros, se aceptan a ustedes mismas, yo las valoro aun más por eso- dijo Honey, abrazando su Usa –chan.

- Siempre serán mis hermanitas del alma pequeñas rojas, da lo mismo lo que hagan o lo que han hecho, siempre voy a estar cuidándolas- dijo Tamaki desde el fondo de su corazón.

- Son seres muy especiales ustedes… pero me agradan, solo espero que ese pasado deje de atormentarlas…disculpa Aleen, ahora entiendo mejor tus acciones… prométeme que te vas a querer más, tu también Lucy, tienen que recuperar su autoestima.- Haruhi tomó la mano de Lucy y la llevo hasta donde se encontraba Aleen, que se veía algo desorientada, le tomo la mano- si les gusta ir a fiestas, tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero tienen que cuidarse.- Aleen miro a los chicos cerro los ojos y dos grandes lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

- yo estuve a punto de hacer el amor con ese tipo… mi hermana me salvó de ser el juguete de un maricon, estaba enamorada como una idiota… siempre estoy asustada por eso… disculpen todos, tengo un combate ahora mismo, un reto de San Martin.

- ¿está… aquí…?- dijo Lucy palideciendo.

- no lo se… miren- Aleen sacó de su bolso una carta, Lucy la leyó en voz alta, el ambiante se volvió tenso, Aleen se sentó en el piso y respiró profundo.- va a ser un día intenso este.

- vas a ir?- preguntó su hermana temblorosa

- si… ya es momento de afrontar y vencer los miedos…y si caigo a pedazos, ustedes me recogerán… vayan a darme animo, voy a ganar, ahora abrácenme. – Todos los host, le dieron un abrazo a la muchacha incluso Mori y Kyouya- No, Kao… mejor no, hay que seguir adelante, pero necesito un poco de tiempo.

En el club de Judo

El club se había llenado con estudiantes del instituto, e incluso se estaban haciendo apuestas, Aleen había llegado a la hora señalada al encuentro y se encontraba sentada en flor de loto concentrándose y calmándose de los nervios de volver a ver a ese hombre que la había hecho sufrir tanto.

- Así que viniste, Ale.

- No podía dejar de verte, veo que ya no estas tan desfigurado, después de como te deje ese día- dijo y sonrió, desde donde están los Host, Aleen había transformado su usual imagen, ahora parecía una especie de león a punto de saltar sobre una presa, todos estaban preocupados por lo que pasaría, y sabían muy bien que harían después de que todo terminara, lo mandarían lejos, muy lejos de Japon y no le volverían a dar ganas de acercarse a sus amigas nunca más. Lucy parecía muy nerviosa, Haruhi le agarraba la mano fuerte y Kyouya le palmoteaba el hombro, todos instintivamente la rodeaban.

- Tu hermana es valiente.- Fue lo ultimo que oyó decir a Hikaru, luego de eso el silencio reinó, la delgada Aleen había empezado el combate, después de un par de movimientos se podía notar que ella era mucho más hábil y rápida que él, de modo que luego de unos instantes parecía todo definido.

- espero que todos tus movimientos hayan mejorado MI DULCE- le dijo Bernardo, Aleen abrió los ojos y de pronto estuvo inmovilizada en el suelo

- NO!- grito Lucy y Aleen la escuchó con claridad… la desesperación la llevó a moverse de forma brusca y rápida, había logrado soltarse y levantarse del suelo, pero su brazo, con el que la había inmovilizado, le colgaba y se veía extraño el hombro.

- IMBESIL- grito Aleen, y le dio una patada en el pecho para alejarlo que lo dejó sin aire- esto no tiene que ver contigo, sino con mi hermana y conmigo misma- y lo volvió a patear mientras le envolvía el cuello con el brazo izquierdo, y lo obligaba a arrodillarse posicionándose detrás de él, intento zafarse, pero ella había pateado puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo, dejando sus músculos como sin fuerza, Aleen lo estaba estrangulando y se le volvía muy difícil respirar, tuvo que rendirse, Aleen lo soltó pero Bernardo cayo al piso consciente pero confuso, si ella hubiera estado en su posición no la hubiera soltado hasta que se desmayara, todos los chicos que fueron a ver el combate inclinaban la cabeza ante Aleen, quien respetuosamente se inclinó ante ellos como saludo- Peleas como un cobarde, me dislocaste un brazo idiota!- fue lo ultimo que dijo Aleen, luego de eso se desmayó de dolor.

Cuando despertó, Kaoru estaba a su lado, leyendo una revista, estaban en la enfermería. Tenía todo el hombro vendado y estaba usando un cabestrillo

- ¿Y mi hermana?, ¿por qué estas tu aquí?

- ella está hablando por teléfono, los demás chicos están en tu casa, recogiendo tus cosas.

- ha?... no entiendo…

- ¿recuerdas que están remodelando tu casa?- Aleen asintió- bueno, parece ser que nuestras madres son muy buenas amigas, ¿lo sabias?- Aleen levantó una ceja, estaba tan extrañada como él- bueno, el asuntó es que como están remodelando tu casa, Lucy y tu, se quedarán en la mía, como señal de amistad de nuestras familias- Aleen subió ambas cejas, sus padres no les habían dicho nada- y además, tus padres salieron a Estados Unidos hace 4 horas- Aleen comenzó a reír, realmente sus padres eran tan descuidados, que no les habían dicho nada- y la servidumbre de tu casa tendrá dos semanas de vacaciones mientras los arreglos de tu casa terminan.

- ahora entiendo porque estaban empacando todo… - Kaoru l sonrió, pero parecía distante- ¿mi hermana con quien habla?

- con tu mamá, hablan sobre "tu accidente" te caíste de las escaleras…

- ha! Muy bien… se rompió?- dijo señalando su brazo derecho

- no, se dislocó, tiene que estar inmovilizado, mientras los tendones se recuperan, tuviste un desgarro muy grande, pero en unas dos o tres semanas estarás bien y podrás entrenar de nuevo.

- duele bastante…

- no vuelvas a pelear así, pudiste haberte roto el brazo…

- no quise preocuparlos… tampoco es que me gusté hacerme daño a mi misma…lo siento- dijo y miró el techo- que pasó después…

Flashback

Aleen tirada en el piso, con él brazo desde el hombro en una posición muy rara, Lucy corriendo hacia ella, el resto de los host comienza a rodear a San Martin, Hikaru corriendo con Aleen en sus brazos hasta la enfermería junto con Lucy y Haruhi, Kaoru acercándose San Martin, Mori y Honey inmovilizando a San Martin, Kaoru golpeando a San Martin en la nariz, Tamaki y Kyouya amenazando a San Martin con el poder de sus respectivas familias, San Martin siendo escoltado por la policía privada de Kyouya hasta el aeropuerto, San Martin embarcado hasta Argentina en un avión privado con los policías privados junto a él, asegurándose de que no volviera jamás, Kyouya llamando a la familia San Martin para "asegurando que no volviera a aparecer". Los chicos corriendo a la enfermería, Aleen siendo atendida, Lucy explica la situación del cambio de casa momentáneo a la de los Hitachiin, los chicos yendo a recoger las cosas. Lucy llamando por teléfono a sus padres para contarles del accidente de Aleen en las escaleras, para no preocuparlos.

Fin del Flashback

- nada muy importante, solo debes estar tranquila porque ese tipo no aparecerá nunca más de nuevo en sus vidas.

- ok… quiero ir a casa y dormir un rato, estoy cansada… ¿fue una buena pelea no?

- idiota… estábamos muy asustados, después de lo de tu brazo, fuiste muy resistente al soportar el dolor… y no sabía que podías patear así a la gente.

- Lo aprendí de Honey, son las patadas Usa-chan.

-¿Cómo estas ahora?- Dijo una doctora, tras ella estaba Lucy- tienes que reposar, debes volver al colegio la próxima semana si quieres, aunque no podrás escribir o hacer deporte, por tu brazo al menos tres semanas, vuelve a Judo al menos después de un mes y muy lentamente, casi se rompe tu tendón. Tienes que hacer rehabilitación del musculo desde la próxima semana, por ahora sería ideal que hicieras reposo y comenzaras a caminar de apoco, porque el movimiento de tus pasas te causará dolor…tu novio te ha estado cuidando muy bien junto a tu hermana.

- es porque la adoro- dijo Kaoru, las gemelas se quedaron mirando, Lucy se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó suavemente

- eres la mejor- le dijo Lucy a Aleen, mientras le daba un beso en la frente- no vuelvas a dejar que te pase algo- y se sonrieron mientras se veían a los ojos, Aleen le hizo cariño en la mejilla a Lucy

-Te lo prometo- y le beso la frente también, era una de esas escenas de amor fraterno que los Hitachiin realizaban constantemente, la doctora y la enfermera que había traído una silla de ruedas para Aleen parecían tener las mismas reaccionas que las chicas que iban al club. "Ahora entiendo como se ve desde afuera" pensó Kaoru

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Que lindo!- gritaron, tras lo cual las hermanas se separaron y rieron.

- Tu sabias que íbamos a quedarnos con los Hitachiin?

- si

- y porque no me dijiste

- porque tu también sabias

- de verdad…?- ahora lo recordaba, estaban comiendo cuando su madre se los comunicó, ella había dicho que no había problema y continuó comiendo, obviamente no había procesado bien la información.- haa… ahora lo recuerdo…


	4. Contradicciones

**Deje un poco de tiempo sin escribir, tengo muchas ideas, pero estoy trabada en esta parte de la historia, por eso este capitulo es más corto , pero bueno, espero subir el próximo lo más rápido posible.**

**Un gran abrazo de gratitud para Angelove12 que me dejo un comentario y para R.M.R.P que respondió un comentario mio y que tiene una historia muy buena! Muchas gracias por leerme.**

- Sería bueno, que durmieras…- Dijo Lucy mirándola, inexpresiva.

- ¿estas enojada?- preguntó su hermana

- sabes… no disfruto verte tendida en una camilla, con un hombro y un brazo vendados y en un continuo estado de desvanecimiento… deberías desmayarte de una buena vez, no entiendo por qué siempre estás luchando contra imposibles… te hace daño- remato, con un tono de entre rabia y tristeza, Kaoru se limitaba a mirarlas.

- lo hago… por qué a veces gano… y consigo cosas imposibles… prometo cuidarme más, pero no prometo dejar de luchar por mis sueños imposibles… aun que siempre hay excepciones- giró la cabeza hacia Kaoru que estaba sentado juntó a ella y le sonrió como diciendo, "tu eres esa maldita excepción".- te quiero hermana… voy a dormir.

Lucy la cubrió, para abrigarla, con una frazada de la enfermería, después de eso, le dio un beso en la frente y se mantuvo unos instantes mirándola, Kaoru las observo desde su silla, se había mantenido en silencio mirando a las hermanas, tratando de comprenderlas y comprenderse a si mismo, en ese instante, tuvo un pensamiento terrible en su cabeza, "parece… muerta", ese solo pensamiento lo inquieto y sin darse cuenta tenia la mano en el cuello de Aleen, buscándole pulso. Lucy lo miró extrañada… tenía pulso, pero estaba tan pálida, el pelo rojizo se desparramaba desordenado y hacia que toda la blancura de la enfermería se viera aun más blanca… "nunca la había visto así… los labios, están tan rojos como su pelo… y está tan blanca, parece una princesa de cuentos… y le dije que no la quería y ahora, ya no desea mi compañía… y el beso con Tamaki… por un minuto ellos se veían tan perfectos… y a pesar de que quería golpear a Tono y gritarle a Aleen que era una mentirosa…logro entender un poco su particular forma de ayudar a los demás…" Kaoru recostó la cabeza sobre su brazo sin quitar la vista de la gemela "por otra parte, fue realmente idiota… y si ella no quiere luchar por mi, significa que no me quiere realmente…supongo"

- tendrías que conocerla… verla como lo que es, ver lo que hace cuando no estoy con ella, conversar de manera franca con ella, investigarla para saber si es que realmente te gusta… o si quieres a su reflejo… ¿tu realmente puedes diferenciarnos?- dijo Lucy, acercando su cara a la de Kaoru, de forma coqueta, este se alejó de ella, disgustado.

- no entiendo tu forma de relacionarte con tu hermana, por instantes pareces sobre protegerla, en otros, como cuando se siente mal por la claustrofobia, la ignoras en vez de preocuparte por su salud, y ahora, que ella peleo con ese tipo para defender la honra de ambas, decides coquetearme, te muestras tan egoísta en este momento, pensaba que Aleen lo era, por el beso que le dio a Tono, pero sabes, al menos sé que ella no lo hizo con malicia, no lo hizo para hacer sufrir a nadie, solo le falta un poco de sentido común.- Lucy dio un paso atrás alejándose de Kaoru y sonrió.

- vas a ser bueno para ella… eres rudo…en realidad no soy tan mala sabes… pero tienes razón nunca he reaccionado bien cuando se enferma o se lastima, siento rabia, pero no es contra ella, es por la enfermedad o contra lo que le hace daño… creo que en cierto modo admiro tu "madurez", quiero decir, entre tu y Hikaru, tu eres un poco más maduro.

- Idiota. Tu y tu- dijo Aleen con tono somnoliento, señalando a su hermana y a Kaoru con la mano izquierda- Lucy antes era bastante más bruta, pero debe seguir mejorando- Lucy puso cara de vergüenza- quiero vestirme, ¿es idea mía o los chicos están demorando demasiado? y aun no entiendo porque Kaoru está aquí? ¿Y tu sabias que nos quedaríamos en tu casa?¿prepararon una habitación para nosotras? ¿Vamos a dormir juntas o en habitaciones separadas?- Aleen parecía haber despertado hiperactivada de su breve siesta

- Voy a llamar a los chicos, es cierto que han demorado mucho…- dijo Lucy riéndose- tus siestas nunca dejarán de sorprenderme hermana. Kaoru, puedes responder el resto de las preguntas, después de todo, él dijo que era tu novio para poder quedarse- dijo mientras este la veía con cara de pánico- suerte!

Kaoru acercó su silla a la camilla donde estaba Aleen, se sentó a su lado y luego de apoyar los codos sobre la misma, afirmó su cabeza con las manos, mirando a la chica, que seguía pálida, pero los ojos le brillaban con gran vitalidad.

- No sé por qué me quedé… solo sentí que tenía que hacerlo, para ayudar a Lucia…- "dijo Lucia? Algo muy malo debió hacer mi hermana…"pensó Aleen- supe hace… dos días que ustedes se iban a quedar… les prepararon dos habitaciones, una junto a la otra… nuestra casa es bastante grande sabes…

- ¿Cómo las prepararon?

- Digamos que Hikaru y tu hermana las arreglaron…oye… quería hablarte de algo…

- Dime…- ese tono de voz no le gustaba

- Pasaste los limites con ese beso que le diste a Tamaki, no lo vuelvas a hacer, quizás no tenias malas intensiones, pero fue incomodo, para todos, debes tener más sentido común…- Aleen se había puesto roja como un tomate, sintió vergüenza de si misma, Kaoru tenía razón, se había pasado de la raya… sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- Perdón Kaoru…tienes razón…- Kaoru le tomó la mano- prometo no volver a hacer algo así de nuevo.

- con eso me basta -le sonrió- ¿quieres seguir ignorándome o vas a volver a ser la de siempre?- Aleen involuntariamente quiso taparse la cara con la cobija con la que la había abrigado Lucy moviendo el brazo derecho, el que estaba dislocado, dando un grito que trató de ahogar con la otra mano, la que le tenía agarrada Kaoru, sin darse cuenta que esté no la había soltado, atrayéndolo sobre ella… en cuanto notó que el chico que le gustaba estaba "sobre" ella todo el dolor pasó ha convertirse en emoción- bueno, supongo que ha vuelto mi Aleen- dijo Kaoru, acercándose a la gemela herida.

- jaja…ja… ya… esto… no te entiendo…

- yo tampoco me entiendo…- Kaoru siguió acercándose, lentamente, sintiendo la suave respiración del otro, hundiéndose en la mirada felina de ambos, ambarina una, verde chispeante la otra… Aleen no entendía lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, él le había dicho que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos y luego, lo había arruinado todo, besando a otro chico frente a él… _"solo la estoy sintiendo a ella, quiero tenerla para mi, que no bese a nadie más, solo a mi… que no se vuelva a sentir sola otra vez… que nadie le vuelva a ser daño… pequeña y frágil, me deshago en esa mirada…" _Pensó Kaoru . Aleen cerro los ojos, Kaoru deslizó su mano bajo su nuca…

- Llegamos!- grito el pequeño Loli-shota, Aleen estiró la mano y apartó a Kaoru, este se incorporó rápidamente, los dos sintieron como la sangre les coloreaba los rostros, Kaoru se llevó una mano a la cara, mostrando frustración, Aleen desvió la mirada- lo…siento…- dijo el pequeño mirando a la Kaoru, las miradas de los chicos se encontraron, Honey lo miró amenazante- ¿Estas bien Alee-chan? Si alguien quiere volver a hacerte daño, o jugar contigo me haré cargo personalmente de que se arrepienta por el resto de sus días- un aura oscura había rodeado al pequeño, que con su Usa-chan del brazo, se veía aun más macabro. Kaoru abrió los ojos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, con las palmas de las manos en el aire, como queriendo decir "no hice nada".

- Gracias Honey- Sempai- le sonrió de medio lado, si antes estaba hecha un lio, ahora definitivamente no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del gemelo menor. El resto de sus amigos entró en la enfermería y rodearon a Aleen, se alegró de conocer a ese grupo de chicos raros protegiéndola.- Trajeron mi ropa? Quiero poder quitarme este Judogi… y voy a necesitar ayuda…

- Eres una niña fuerte- le dijo Mori-Sempai, quien también miró a Kaoru de forma fulminante, pequeñas flechas que lo golpeaban acompañaron los comentarios de todos los host, por fin entendía como se sentía Tamaki cada vez que lo trataron de pervertido o acosador. Hikaru se reían, las burlas y reproches con tono amenazante le habían sacado más de una sonrisa a Aleen, cuando Lucy entró, no entendía bien la situación, pero cuando lo vio rojo, una ampolleta (bombilla) se iluminó

- Tu…- lo indicó y miró a su hermana, que le subió una ceja- y no resultó?- miró a Honey que asintió- josjaosjoajsoajsoaosojsaojso jaosjaojsao… bueno, Haru, me ayudas a vestir a mi hermana- la pelicastaña asintió- chicos… salgan.

Tamaki y Hikaru habían elegido la ropa de la pelirroja, de acuerdo a la estación y a las posibilidades del brazo, así que todo era liviano, holgado y con botones o cierres, Aleen terminó usando unos jeans negros, con unas sandalias tipo romanas y un straples a cuadros con cierre, bajo una polera con cuello bote y mangas murciélago, con un oso similar a Kuma-chan estampado.

- Oye, y… Kaouru…?- preguntó Haruhi.

- No sé que pasó, realmente no lo entiendo…Haruhi, quería disculparme por el beso a Tamaki… realmente no tengo sentido común… no fue con mala intensión… -dijo arrepentida- no lo volveré a hacer nunca más… lo prometo.

- No pasa nada, gracias a ti descubrí que él… me gusta… levanta un poco el brazo…solo un poco- La gemela estaba entregada a su amiga y hermana, parecía un pequeño cachorro con una patita herida- espero que tomes la mejor decisión con respecto a Kaoru.

- No sé que hacer- cara de desesperación- no se si coquetearle o ignorarlo, además él me había rechazado… y ahora casi me besa… no entiendo nada…

- solo deja que fluya…si te da buenas señales, respóndelas, sino…no, trata de conocerlo más…para que también estés segura de que te gusta…y bueno…quizás… Haruhi deberías decirle a Tamaki…tu sabes…- Haruhi se limitó a asentir.

- ¿No hay ningún espejo aquí?- preguntó Aleen en voz alta, enseguida llegaron dos enfermeras cargando un gran espejo que pusieron frente Aleen- parezco… un fantasma… soy demasiado blanca… bueno…no hay nada que hacer con mi cara, vamos…

- Haruhi, sostén la silla de ruedas- Dijo Lucy y para sorpresa de Haruhi, está se acercó a Aleen y la cargo sin ningún problema- ¿qué? Crees que porque bailo ballet no tengo fuerza? Recuerda que yo era esgrimista y…nunca mencioné que se taekwondo… por eso esta mujer patea tan bien…- comenzó a empujar a Aleen hasta fuera, donde la esperaba una multitud de estudiantes que se habían enterado del combate de la delgada gemela, recibió un sinfín de felicitaciones e invitaciones para otros clubes de artes marciales. Se sentía realmente agobiada entre tanta gente.

- Chicos y princesas, creo que deberían dejar que nuestra joven samurái descanse- dijo dramáticamente Tamaki, "dijo SAMURAI? De verdad dijo Samurai?" pensó Aleen y se rio.


	5. Mi despertar

Se sintió un estruendo de vidrio rompiéndose, lo que alarmó a los dueños de la casa, quienes se aprestaron a ver. Encontraron a dos chicas de cabello rojo como el fuego, que se miraban de frente, con expresión gatuna y sonrisa de medio lado, llevaban la misma ropa, era el reflejo de la otra, tenían junto a ellas una cantidad considerable de vasos de cristal, algunos rotos en el suelo y otros en una pequeña mesita, junto a ellas.

- no nos van a dejar aquí cierto?- dijeron a la vez, sus voces sonaron prácticamente iguales "aprendieron a imitarse…" pensó la madre de las chicas, mientras observaba la escena. El padre las miraba con cara de aflicción, no podía creer lo desequilibradas que podían llegar a estar sus niñas.- porqué si no nos llevan a vivir a Japón con ustedes, nos pueden pasar cosas malas- una de las gemelas tomó uno de los vasos de la mesita y lo lanzó al suelo, con la mirada gatuna fija en sus padres.- además, deberían pasar más tiempo con nosotras…porqué ni siquiera saben diferenciarnos…- dijo una de ellas.

- ¿que tipo de padres no diferencia a sus gemelas y las abandona dejándolas a miles de quilómetros de distancia?- dijo la otra, sus voces sonaban prácticamente idénticas, la madre las miró y al notar que no era capaz de decir cual era cual, bajo la cabeza de forma sombría.

- No las vamos a dejar solas otra vez… vendrán con nosotros niñas…pero no nos digan esas cosas otra vez- dijo el padre, con los ojos húmedos, las chicas cambiaron la expresión de su cara, se veían preocupadas, habían herido a sus padres…pero en el fondo, sabían que tenían razón, ellos nunca estaban para ellas, y se criaron solas, bajo la tutela de una ama de llaves, deseaban que no fuera ella, quien pudiera diferenciarlas sin que hablaran, aun que se vieran idénticas, deseaban que fueses sus padres los que pudieran verlas como dos seres diferenciados, pero claro, eso requería de tiempo y constancia, cosas que sus padres no tenían. Cuando eran niñas lloraban cada vez que ellos se iban, luego, con el tiempo habían construido una fortaleza para ellas mismas, en donde la indiferencia paterna no llegaba, fueron ellas quienes dejaron de esforzarse en atraerlos a su mundo y luego, simplemente los repelieron. En ese instante, a ellas no les preocupaba el estar o no con sus padres, sino, el seguir en Argentina, ahí había un hombre que las atormentaba, tenían que irse lo más lejos que pudieran. Todos los recuerdos de los cumpleaños solas, de las pesadillas en las que solo se tenían la una a la otra vinieron a sus mentes, se miraron a los ojos.

- Lo que ha pasado, ya no se puede arreglar, ustedes nunca estuvieron para nosotras, ahora, intenten hacer las cosas bien.- dijo Aleen, con su tono de voz habitual. Es día las cosas para la familia Berry cambiaron, los padres trataban de pasar más tiempo con ellas y ellas les abrieron un poco su mundo, por eso, cada vez que se veían eran tan afectuosos.

En ese instante, se estaban mirando así, se habían camuflado, de forma tal que Lucy también llevaba un brazo vendado, eran el reflejo de la otra, esperaban que los Hitachiin llegaran, era una prueba para ellos. Alguien toco la puerta de la habitación de Lucy.

- Tenemos que ir a comer, si quieren, podrían dar una vuelta por la casa…- dijo Hikaru, tras él venía Kaoru- ustedes son más raras que nosotros, las chichas sonrieron, Kaoru asintió a las palabras de su hermano.

- Primero vamos a jugar…a quién es Lucy y Aleen- dijeron a la vez- tienen que darnos razones, no se vale adivinar.- Hikaru parecía un poco duditativo.

- Tu eres Aleen- señaló Kaoru- entonces tu eres Lucy…- Hikaru lo miró un poco impresionado, el había intuido lo mismo que él, pero no tenia ninguna certeza.

-razón!- gritaron a dúo las chicas.

- esto… Aleen tiene cara de mala leche ahora, supongo que por el dolor… tiene un poco fruncido el ceño… se quien es Aleen, por eso se quien es Lucia… siento que sea por descarte- dijo mientras la miraba.

- segunda prueba superada- dijo Lucy, mientras se quitaba el vendaje, Aleen la miraba de reojo, estaba algo sonrojada por las palabras de Kaoru.

El primer día de la llegada de las gemelas, cenaron todos juntos, la madre de los chicos anunció que se quedaría algunos días y les dijo a las Berry, que debían llamarla tía, ya que era como la hermana de la madre de ellas, el padre de los Hitachiin se encontraba de viaje. Esa noche, Aleen se fue a su cuarto enseguida después de comer, su hermana y la "nueva tía" la ayudaron a ponerse el pijama.

- Eres realmente una niña muy hermosa- le dijo la madre de los gemelos- mi hijo tiene muy buen gusto.

- ha… tía creo que dormiré, hace bien para sanar- dijo Aleen desviando el tema. Se durmió enseguida en cuanto salieron de la habitación, unas horas más tarde despertó a gritos por el dolor del brazo, nadie parecía escucharla, ni siquiera Lucy, se levantó y salió al pasillo. Vio una silueta acercándose a ella…

- Hikaru… - fue lo último que dijo, luego de eso estaba de vuelta en su cama, le acariciaba el cabello el gemelo mayor, su hermana le estaba poniendo algo que pinchaba en el brazo, Kaoru le sujetaba la mano.

- que útil es que sepas hace eso Lucy, casi no duele- un suspiro de alivio sonó en la habitación.- es muy tarde?

- nono… aun puedo ir a clases mañana, quieres que me quede contigo?- dijo Lucy

- no… tengo mucho sueño, te amo hermana- cerró los ojos y durmió, al día siguiente su hermana le llevó el desayuno junto con los medicamentos, durmió el resto del día… los chicos del club la fueron a visitar por la tarde, pero ella seguía durmiendo, al día siguiente, la rutina fue la misma, despertaba para tomar los medicamentos, ir al baño y comer un poco, a las 2 de la tarde abrió los ojos de golpe, emitió un gruñido, no tenía más sueño, tendría que levantarse y no estaba su hermana para ayudarla, decidió quedarse donde estaba, solo un poco más… se rascó la cabeza y notó su pelo pesado… no se había bañado, desde el lunes… "¿qué día es?", miró la habitación, era turquesa, habían colgantes en el techo, de madera y metal, se incorporó un poco y vio un gran ventanal en el fondo de la habitación, las ver las pareces, noto que habían fotos de ella, de su versión "modelo" y otras más familiares, vio algunas que les habían tomado en el club… miró la mesita de noche, había una pequeña lámpara, un teléfono para comunicarse con el resto de la casa, su celular y un papel, lo cogió y leyó el contenido:

Estimada Aleen:

Por favor, despierta, es raro que duermas tanto, Lucia dice que es normal, pero de todas formas, me intranquiliza un poco. No tenemos a nadie con quien jugar… te pareces a la bella durmiente, tendremos que buscar a algún príncipe que te despierte.

Un abrazo

Kaoru.

Pd: sino despiertas tendremos que traer a lo más cercano que tenemos por príncipe: Tamaki.

Aleen sonrió y guardó la carta bajo su almohada. Ese chico, ¿le gustaba realmente o fue producto de la desesperación provocada por San Martin? lo mejor sería seguir el concejo de su hermana y conocerlo más, verlo en su casa, compartir con él…dejo sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba encima, tenia el pijama más feo del mundo, de hecho, parecía de hombre –_Maldita hermana sin sentido común- _sintió calor y por entre las persianas, vio como se filtraba la luz del sol, tomó el teléfono.

- Alguien me escucha? NECESITO AYUDA!- gritó, por alguna extraña razón pensó que debía hablar fuerte- SOY ALEEN, AYUDA!

- señorita Berry, no es necesario que hable tan fuerte…este es un circuito cerrado de telefonía, la escuchamos todos a la perfección- respondió la voz juvenil de una muchacha, Aleen se roborizó.

- haha- rio nerviosa- necesito ayuda para levantarme…vestirme y preparar el baño… podría alguien venir a ayudarme…por favor- luego de que les dijeran que las mucamas de los gemelos irían se incorporó en su cama y se puso de pie, tambaleo un poco, había estado demasiado en cama y había dormido más de la cuenta, pero podía mover un poco más el brazo, eso le alegró y volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Miró hacia el frente y vio un espejo de cuerpo completo, se veía realmente deplorable, tenía el pecho enmarañado por la falta de lavado, se sintió sucia, decidió olerse.

- Necesito bañarme con urgencia- se dijo así misma haciendo una mueca- no se como Kaoru puede escribir que soy la bella durmiente, de bella no tengo nada.- un golpeteo interrumpió su monologo- adelante- dijo y vio a dos chicas de cabello negro, lacio y largo frente a ella. – ¿Ustedes son las mucamas de los chicos?- las chicas asintieron con la cabeza- y son gemelas… esta casa está llena de gemelos- se río, las chicas sonrieron.- mi nombre es Aleen, ¿ustedes como se llaman?.

- Shiza y Yuumi- sonrieron inclinando sus cabezas- ¿que necesita joven Aleen?

- ahora… bañarme… entonces, por mi brazo, voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda para desvestirme… y para meterme y salir de la tina… y que limpien mi habitación… y elijan ropa para mi…y me ayuden a ponérmela, y bueno, peinarme…y preparen almuerzo para mi… y me ayuden a llegar al jardín… cuantas cosas! Me siento una explotadora… disculpen- las mucamas sonrieron.

- Alee- chan, nosotras nos encargaremos de su cuidado personal, el resto de los sirvientes verá el aseo del cuarto y su comida… desea algo en particular?

- eeeetto… un plato grande de ensalada…ojalá lechugas…- luego de eso Aleen se sentó en la silla de ruedas y fueron hasta el baño principal, porque el de la habitación era muy pequeño. Aleen no tenía mayores problemas de pudor, así que no había problema con que otras chicas la vieran desnuda, sin embargo, se sentía tan inútil lo que producía que se ruborizada cada vez que las chicas la tocaban.

- Usted es tan normal como nosotras Alee- chan, no tenga vergüenza… nosotras nos encargaremos de que quede esplendida, partiendo por la depilación- Aleen abrió los ojos, ella no tenia vellos en las piernas ni brazos, así que lo único que se le ocurría era… noooo podían depilarla AHÍ! Sin embargo no dijo nada, siguió escuchando como las Shiza y Yuumi le hablaban de los beneficios de la depilación completa del cuerpo, y cuando terminó el baño, empezó la tortura, desde la cara hasta los rincones insospechados del cuerpo.

- ¿Ustedes saben que voy a tener que hacer esto por el resto de mi vida…?- Ella sabia Lucy lo hacia, pero el imaginarse el dolor la había retenido a hacerlo…

- nono, porque usamos una formula que ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia…

- y no volverán a salirle bellos nunca más…en la vida!-dijeron alegres, Aleen las miró de reojo. – ahora puede estar con el joven Kaoru sin problemas!- Aleen enrojeció.

- yo no… no creo que sea un gran problema… y bueno… él y yo…ni siquiera salimos…

- Tranquila, podemos arreglar eso…- sonrisa maliciosa- de forma sutil- Aleen no entendió que querían decir, tenia muchas preguntas, pero prefirió ir soltándolas de a poco. Luego de eso, le ayudaron a vestirse, las mucamas eligieron un mini vestido rojo con cierre adelante y unas leggins para mayor comodidad de Aleen, acompañado de unas converse negras de caña baja. Se sentó en la silla y la llevaron hasta el jardín delantero, donde le habían preparado un pequeño picnic, mientras comía, la peinaron de forma natural, le maquillaron los labios y se quedó escuchando música…en todo ese intertanto, había conversado temas triviales pero decidores, se enteró por ejemplo, por que la madre de los gemelos no aparecía por ninguna parte: viaje inesperado de negocios.

- ¿los gemelos no se han fijado en ustedes?

- no…- respondió Shiza- es que no somos tan hermosas- dijo Yuumi- ustedes son muy bonitas y tienen un hermoso cuerpo- _ha…eso otra vez… la frivolidad exterior… debo conocer mejor a ese chico_, pensó Aleen, se sentía tan fresca, deseaba estar sola y recibir el sol, unos lentes de sol, se quedó ahí mirando el cielo y pensando sobre que haría, después de todo, las dudas la habían asaltado sobre sus sentimientos… lo invitaría a salir…

- Despertaste y te arreglaste, que bueno!- gritó su hermana desde lejos, venía corriendo hasta donde estaba. Tras ella venía todo el club- te ves bonita- se sonrieron y saludaron con un beso en la mejilla. Los chicos la saludaron felices, le contaron sobre la escuela y Haruhi le hizo notar que tenían un montón de tareas que hacer, los gemelos tenían cara de aburridos, Aleen lo notó.

- ¿quieren jugar a algo?- preguntó mirando a Lucy, parecía que se hablaban telepáticamente, Lucy se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura.

- INOCENTES niños…han jugado a la botella?- Tamaki puso cara de pánico, en su teatro mental veía a Haruhi besando a todos los chicos menos a él, un rayo atravesó su corazón.- bien, por sus caras veo que no…así que para hacerlo menos traumático, pondremos penitencias…

- ¿De que tipo?- Preguntó Kyouya

- veremos que se nos ocurre en conjunto, no creo que sea nada muy humillante…- dijo Lucy. Pidieron una botella a las mucamas, quienes trajeron una finísima botella de cristal, _malditos ricos bastardos, _pensó Haruhi, quien había decidido jugar solo por las miradas fulminantes de Aleen, Kaoru y Hikaru luego de pensar el tipo de penitencias ridículas que sus compañeros harían decidieron jugar, Kyouya decidió ser el juez, conociendo a los gemelos no se iba a arriesgar a quedar en ridículo, podía ser perjudicial para su imagen seria, Tamaki quizo jugar para proteger a su "hija" Haruhi, Honey ni siquiera lo pensó, estaba tan feliz de ver despierta a Aleen que decidió jugar arrastrando a Mori- sempai. La botella comenzó a girar señalando a Haruhi y a Aleen, Lucy frunció el seño y miró a Hikaru de forma cómplice, luego estornudó y mágicamente Haruhi estaba sentada en el lugar donde estaba Hikaru, Aleen levantó la ceja y se volteó mirando a Kyouya

- ¿eso es justo Kyo… sempai?- Kyouya dejo su libreta a un lado y observó la botella.

- ¡Si lo es!... y como soy el juez, ¡daré yo las penitencias!- el rey de las sombras había implantado una tiranía en un juego… nota mental para los Host: No entregarle el poder a Kyouya.- ustedes dos, tendrán una cita, este fin de semana.- Sonrió de medio lado mirando a Lucy, Aleen no entendía nada, lo más lógico era que ella hubiera salido con Kaoru, y parecía que todos estuvieran confabulados, Kaoru también la miraba de esa forma extraña.. Más extraña de lo normal, tenia esos ojos con los que la había mirado cuando casi se besan… Aleen acepto el veredicto de Kyouya y continuaron jugando, la tarde pasó animada, luego de un rato, Aleen quiso caminar para recuperar fuerzas, al poco rato estaba saltando, parecía haber recuperado toda su energía.

- ¡Alee-chan! ¡Alee-chan! ¿Donde aprendiste a patear así?- preguntó Honey, separando a Aleen del resto, Kaoru se quedó mirándolos, por alguna extraña razón, sintió algo extraño… vió a Mori sempai hablando… HABLANDO con Lucy…

- de mi hermana y viéndote a ti también sempai- sonrisa encantadora- ella practicaba Taekwondo… luego se volvió más… sutil para los deportes, y se puso a hacer esgrima y la danza…bueno yo también bailo… pero prefiero los deportes de contacto, no… soy una princesita, se defenderme…yo seguí igual de bruta- dijo moviendo el brazo sano y sonriendo- ¿qué les pareció el combate?

- eres muy buena pequeña… tienes mucha fuerza interior… lo de tu hermana no lo sabia…- dijo Honey-sempai mirando a Lucy algo dubitativo

- Mira…- Aleen tomo una pequeña maceta desde el suelo, sopeso su peso con el brazo… luego la alzó entre cerrando los ojos para apuntar mejor- Lucy! Piensa rápido- y la lanzó hacia su hermana, ante la cara de asombro de todos. Lucy se encontraba hablando con Mori, quien lo tomó por el brazo, se impulsó y dio un salto, alcanzó la maceta con la mano extendida hacía abajo y luego le dio una feroz patada, destruyéndola, Aleen la veía sonriendo, había lanzado la maceta de forma calculada, su hermana no caería de pie...

- Disculpa Takashi…digo, sempai…ha… Aleen!- cayó sobre Mori-sempai, trataba de disculparse y por los nervios no era capaz de levantarse, el moreno la sostuvo de los hombros y comenzó a separarse del suelo, levantando a Lucy- perdón…- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir, luego miró a Aleen que reía a carcajadas.

-_lanzaste tan alto a propósito cierto?- _transmitió telepáticamente

- _no eres la única que trama cosas sabes- _respondió Aleen con cara triunfal- _deberías agradecerme _- movió las cejas rápidamente. Lucy abrió los ojos y miró a su lado ya que alguien le sujeto la muñeca.

- Mori-sempai…- dijo

- Veo si te lastimaste, veo que no- le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora y se levantó, Lucy quedó en el suelo mirando su mano, de pronto se sintió ridícula y se paró de golpe, los chicos la estaban observando, Kyouya tenía un puño apretado y miraba su celular.

- Gemela con demasiado tiempo libre…- dijo Haruhi- ¿siempre hacen este tipo de cosas?

- SIIIIIIIII- respondieron a coro- Haruhi se llevó la mano a la frente. Luego de un rato, los chicos se fueron, para que Aleen pudiera ponerse al día con el colegio y con su hermana…y bueno, con Kaoru, el plan del juego, había sido planeado por Hikaru, Kaoru y Lucy, se trataba de una forma de conocer mejor a Aleen sin ser invasivo, así Hikaru le contaría a Kaoru sobre sus hallazgos y Lucy saldría con Kaoru, para averiguar lo mismo, en el fondo se trataba de una forma de los respectivos hermanos de asegurarse de que sus pares caerían en buenas manos.

- aun no conocemos bien su casa…podrían mostrárnoslas…- dijo Lucy, sujetando a Aleen del brazo, que se había quedado estática sosteniendo un sobre- ¿que pasa?

- mi…ra…- le entrego el sobre, Lucy frunció el ceño- ¿tienes idea de donde salió eso?... supongo que si la devuelve… es porque ya no nos molestará más…- Kaoru se acercó a Lucy, para ver de lo que hablaban, eran unas fotografías de las gemelas, una de ellas aparecía bebiendo de un vaso, y sosteniendo un cigarro, la otra aparecía apunto de besarse con otra chica, en la otra aparecían junto a una pipa de agua y Aleen parecía estar gritándole al fotógrafo, en la última había un chico besando en el cuello a una de las gemelas y la otra parecía estar sacándose la ropa.

- ustedes realmente se iban de juerga… con todo- le alargó las fotografías a Hikaru, y enseguida empezaron a imitarlas, las gemelas pusieron cara de cabreadas, los chicos rieron- esto lo enviaría aquí para hacerlas quedar mal?- Aleen levantó la mano y Lucy subió los hombros- bueno, no lo lograron, se ven divertidas…Alee parece ser mejor bebedora que tu Lucy- dijo Hikaru, Kaoru lo secundó, le subió las cejas divertido, Aleen sonrió de medio lado aliviada, Lucy se puso roja.

Una vez destruidas las fotografías, recorrieron la casa, visitaron incluso las habitaciones de las chicas, la de Lucy era morada y tenía objetos de bailarina y un maniquí metálico en una esquina, había una skate bajo la cama, Aleen lo miró con deseo _"mañana usaré eso", _La de Aleen era un poco más rockera de color celeste con una pared naranja donde estaban las fotografías de la familia y amigos.

- Me gusta esta fotografía- indicó Kaoru- se ven iguales pero un poco distintas- dijo mientras indicaba una fotografía donde las gemelas tenían la misma expresión, pero Aleen estaba un maquillada diferente, con los ojos ahumados y los labios de un rosa extraño, salían un poco ausentes en la fotografía, con chalecos con capucha puestos de color negro. Aleen asintió al comentario.

- es fácil poner esa cara…- le dijo y ladeo la cabeza entre cerrando los labios- pero ahora tendría que estar mirando el infinito y mis mirada choca contigo…- habían quedado solos en el cuarto de Aleen- ¿la quieres?

- ¿a ti?- respondió Kaoru _"soy un idiota, porque dije eso, es obvio que habla de la fotografía"_- si la quiero, la fotografía...- Aleen miro hacia un costado avergonzada- no es que a ti no te quiera…

- abrázame maldita basura- le dijo sonriendo. Kaoru se acercó y la abrazó con suavidad, ambos cerraron los ojos, el brazo de Aleen buscó el corazón de Kaoru, él sintió el gesto y la acercó más a él, Aleen sintió una calidez especial, placentera y protectora, sin pensarlo habló- me quedaría así toda la noche…- "¡_Maldita Aleen, cállate! Ahora trata de que no suene a que te quieres acostar con él"_- ¿quieres ver una película?- dijo y se separó un poco, miró el cuarto, sus mejillas estaban rojas- pero no tengo televisor…

- yo tengo… ¿te parece como a las 10?- Aleen abrió los ojos, quería decirle que si, pero temía sonar fácil. _"La asusté_, _soy un imbécil, debe pensar que quiero acostarme con ella…pero no quiero que vayan los chicos… ems" _– será como una pijamada de amigos?- remarcó la palabra amigos, sonaba artificial, pero al menos ambos quedaban tranquilos con esa palabra.

- Está bien- Le dijo Aleen y con su mano izquierda tomó la fotografía que le había gustado a Kaoru- ahora yo voy a arroparme un poco…

- puedes sola?

- ¿quieres ayudarme?- le dijo Aleen jugando coqueta, en ese momento llegó Hikaru, abrió la puerta emocionado, pero al notar que solo estaban conversando su expresión cambió, Kaoru salió de la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, Hikaru se quedó y le subió las cejas, Aleen puso cara de cabreada.

- _solo nos abrazamos- _dijo Aleen telepáticamente, Hikaru no recibió la señal, había olvidado que solo funcionaba con su hermana, se rio- tu no eres mi hermana jaosjoasjoa- Hikaru la miró extrañado- solo nos abrazamos, nada más… necesito cambiarme de ropa, quiero quitarme esto- señaló el vestido- y ponerme algo más abrigado…o bien el pijama… o no?

- ya… yo elijo, te vas a venir a dormir en seguida luego de cenar?- Aleen negó con la cabeza y su rostro nuevamente se puso rojo- que vas a hacer después?- La puerta se volvió a abrir, era Lucy

- tengo una pijamada…veré una película con Kaoru- Hikaru y Lucy se sonrieron de forma triunfal- pero me invitó como su AMIGA- los chicos se miraron y subieron los hombros, todos en ese cuarto sabia que eran más que amigos… Lucy tomó la ropa que Hikaru había seleccionado y le pidió ayuda a Hikaru para la tarea de "vestir a la hermana", a Aleen no le molestaba, ya que veía a Hikaru como un familiar cercano, para ella era un hermano, igual que Tamaki. La cena transcurrió tranquila, Aleen volvió a comer una cantidad impresionante de ensalada de lechugas y atún, luego comió el plato bourmet, dos porciones de postre y mucha agua.

- Siempre comes así?- preguntó Hikaru riendo

- casi no comi nada en … bueno, ni siquiera se cuanto dormí… pero siempre como muchos vegetales,, las lechugas me encantan y son inductores del sueño… así que cuando salgamos iremos a comer a algún lugar donde tengan postres y ensaladas- dijo y continuó comiendo como si nada.

_Comidas favoritas: Ensaladas y Dulces_

Hikaru y Kaoru se quedaron jugando videojuegos un rato, mientras las gemelas subían a sus dormitorios, Lucy se aprestó a buscar el pijama apropiado para la ocasión, demoraron bastante hasta que al fin encontraron uno que les gustara a ambas, de algodón verde con pequeños recogidos de cintas para el busto y los tirantes, con pantaloncillo corto, pero no tanto, era un conjunto fresco y cómodo pero bonito, no era lencería, sino el pijama de cualquier chica de 16 años, pero hacia resaltar a la pelirroja. Mientras los gemelos jugaban Hikaru interrogó a su hermano sobre sus intensiones, confirmó que no había planeado nada y que no sabia que hacer en su "pijamada de amigos", así que se dirigieron a la cocina, sacaron algunos bocadillos, palomitas y jugos, luego subieron al cuarto de Kaoru y buscaron películas, dejaron algunas de terror, otras de acción y algunas de comedia romántica, Kaoru dejó algunas de Tim Burton, por si acaso, después de todo, no conocían bien los gustos de Aleen y el juego de la cita era parte del juego "conoce los gustos de Alee-chan", luego de eso, eligieron el pijama, ya que no era el momento para dormir en bóxer como normalmente lo hacia, luego de un rato tenía un pantalón ligero escoces en verde, con una camiseta holgada pero que hacia resaltar al pelirrojo. La pareja de la pijamada se fue a lavar los dientes a sus respectivos baños, Aleen necesito que su hermana la ayudara, luego de eso le peinó una trenza y desmaquillo los labios, se veía fresca. Salió al cuarto de Kaoru. Se detuvo fuera de la puerta cerrada. Toco suavemente.

- Hola…- dijo y quedó mirando al Hitachiin menor, se veía distinto sin el uniforme, si bien era guapo con él, con el pijama que llevaba se veía…sexy y juvenil, se sonrojó un poco, pero pudo controlarse, no debía pensar esas cosas, sino ver la película sería un calvario.

- Ho…la- dijo Kaoru, Aleen con poca ropa, Aleen con ropa que enmarca todo su cuerpo, Aleen mostrando sus piernas, Aleen y su muy lindo escote… _ "va a ser una noche muy complicada… necesito calmarme o cierto "amigo" que piensa por si mismo me va a dejar en vergüenza…" _ se tocó la nariz, por suerte no había sangre.

- tengo algo malo? Es por mi brazo- dijo indicando su brazo derecho en el cabestrillo- ¿te sientes mal?

- nono, pasa- le dirigió una sonrisa, recordó todo lo que había visto hacer a Tamaki, pero decidió no exagerar- te ves muy – _"sexy, comestible, deliciosa_"- bonita.- Aleen observó toda la habitación, vio la fotografía que le había regalado junto a la del club, sonrió.- ahí están las películas… puedes elegir con tranquilidad- Aleen obedeció, vio los títulos y por fin vio una, Alicia en el país de las maravillas, sonrió como una niña.

- Esta!- dijo emocionada- me encanta Burton, y adoro este cuento…- Kaoru asintió, Aleen miró la hora en un reloj de Kaoru, era la hora de sus medicamentos- voy a tomar mis pastillas y vuelvo, tu arregla las cosas, tengo un poco de frio, solo un poco- miro la cama y sonrió, después salió como si nada de la habitación, Kaoru puso la película en el televisor y puso la comida en una mesita cerca de la cama. Enseguida llamó a Hikaru por el intercomunicador de la habitación.

- Hikaru…

- ha? ¿Porque no estas viendo "haciendo cosas de amigos" con Alee?

- porque fue a tomar sus medicinas- obviamente no capto la indirecta- esta…muy…guapa…sexy en realidad, se ve natural y sexy… si no fuera por su brazo, el "pequeño amigo" estaría más despierto de lo que está.- una risa se escuchó desde el otro lado.

- piensa en su brazo enfermo… y en cosas que no tengan que ver con ella, ni en lo naturalmente sexy que está

- creo que regresa, adiós! Gracias!- colgó y trató de parecer lo más natural posible… buscó una cobija para abrigarla ya que había dicho que tenía un poco de frio. Se metió en la cama con el control remoto, Aleen dejó un reproductor de música y su cepillo de dientes en la mesita de noche y luego tomó un bocadillo de cereza, luego se acomodó en la cama. Durante los 30 primeros minutos de la película estuvieron totalmente callados y separados en los bordes de la cama.

- ¿Aun tienes frio?

- digamos que parece que este pijama no fue una buena elección- sonrió, _"no fue buena, fue maravillosa" _pensó Kaoru mirándola, tenía los brazos crispados y la mirada fija en la película, siguió mirándola un poco más…el escote… el frio plasmado en el pecho de la pelirroja, volteo la cara y comenzó a pensar cualquier cosa para distraerse.- sabes, he estado tan lejos solo para no parecer una chica fácil, pero sabes? De verdad tengo frio- Aleen parecía totalmente natural y se acercó hasta donde estaba Kaoru, este encogió las rodillas- si te molesta, entonces no- dijo Aleen arrodillada en dirección al chico, iba a alejarse cuando este estiró el brazo para detenerla y ella perdió su precario equilibrio cayendo sobre su brazo enfermo, para evitarlo se giro.

- otra vez- se rio, todo su tronco estaba sobre Kaoru, era incapaz de incorporarse con un solo brazo-me siento muy ridícula…mmm- Kaoru la abrazó y la acomodó suavemente sobre su pecho, luego la cubrió con las cobijas. Se quedaron en silencio, Aleen empezó a tomar calor, estaba realmente helada.- ¿Quieres jugar?- le susurro Aleen.

- ¿A qué?- dijo el chico mientras le acariciaba el pelo, comenzó a deshacer la trenza con la que estaba peinada.

- A que tu eres el sombrerero- Aleen llevó su brazo sano al cuello del chico, una corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo, inhaló aire profundamente, todo parecía oler a ella.

- Bueno… y tu eres Alicia?

- no, yo soy el gato chesire- Kaoru se rio, el y su hermana eran ese gato.- no, mejor soy Alicia, el gato no está mucho con el sombrerero.- volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Kaoru sostuvo por la cintura a Aleen y la "subió" dejándola a la altura de su cara, se quedaron mirando, Aleen hizo un puchero.

- Eres linda- _ "eso ya lo sabe, es modelo"-_ tu cara de mala leche es lo mejor- le dijo y sonrió.

- Eres muy guapo- "_eso ya lo sabe, es un Host"_- tu cara de travesura es lo mejor- le dijo y ambos sonrieron, Kaoru le acarició el pelo, Aleen cerró los ojos, de la nada recordó que tenía que lavarse los dientes y abrió los ojos de golpe, y se dio cuenta de que Kaoru la seguía mirando y se había acercado más a su cara, tenia esa mirada gatuna otra vez.- tengo que lavarme los dientes, porque comí hace un rato… y no puedo hacerlo yo sola.- dijo sin pensar.

- ¿qué comiste?- _mujer mata pasiones_- algo salado?- Kaoru había estado toda la noche reteniendo sus impulsos, pero ya era demasiado para él, estaban demasiado cerca, el espacio era ínfimo entre los dos, la situación era totalmente personal.

- no, dulce de cereza…- dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, todo iba muy rápido, no quería dejar de estar ahí en esa burbuja de algodón que se habían formado, si podía iba a alargar la situación lo que más pudiera.

- entonces no importa- dijo y llevó una mano tras la nuca de Aleen

- como no va a importar…si es pu…- Kaoru la estaba besando, su intento de hacer las cosas más lentas se fue al infierno, sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho, no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, Kaoru se separó de ella.

- perdón… - alcanzó a decir y era Aleen quien lo estaba besando, suavemente, los labios de ella eran suaves y carnosos tenía ganas de morderla, se separó un poco para mirarla, estaba sonrojada, se cubrió la cara con la mano- aun no saboreo la cereza que dijiste- Aleen descubrió sus ojos y lo miró- ¿puedo… saborearla señorita Berry?

- Eso no se pregunta Señor Hitachiin, se hace. Aprenda que los besos no se piden, se dan o se roban, tu por ejemplo eres un ladrón.- Kaoru tosió- si, yo soy una ladrona… ¿te devuelvo tu beso?- se acercó a él y de pronto se detuvo- sabes… mejor…parar mio bel ragazzo…

- ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?

- nono…solo quiero que…esto resulte… hay que ir lento si?- Kaoru le sonrió – aun no me conoces bien mio ragazzo y no quiero que nada cambie, no quiero que todo se derrumbe- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Kaoru la abrazo.

- seguiremos siendo amigos siempre, niña tonta, no tengas miedo, va a estar todo bien, descansa.

- Gracias- le dijo, sonriéndole- voy a ir a dormir- Kaoru abrió los ojos. Mientras ella salía de la cama.

- Quédate, no pasará nada, te lo prometo, pero no me dejes solo, ahora no- Aleen lo quedó mirando y de inmediato volvió a meterse, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y lo abrazo, poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

- Lo siento- dijeron a la vez, se acomodaron abrazados en la cama, teniendo cuidado con el brazo de Aleen, Kaoru le acaricio el pelo a su compañera hasta que se durmió, luego se durmió el.

**Me costó un mundo sacar este capitulo, pero lo logré!**

**Muchas gracias a Angelove12 que siempre me deja comentarios **

**La foto de avatar que tengo ahora, es como me imagino a las gemelas y es también la fotografía que Aleen le regaló a Kaoru, Aleen no alcanza a verse bien en la foto, la que se aprecia bien, es Lucy.**


	6. Enredos y enredados

Despertó sola en la cama de Kaoru, cerca de las 9 de la mañana, pensó en todo lo que había pasado y sonrió, no había duda, no solo le gustaba ese chico, lo adoraba, pero quería conocerlo mejor, estar más tiempo con él, ser amigos ante todo. Llena de energía se levantó de la cama, y vio un pequeño papel en el lado de la cama de Kaoru.

Alee:

Te quiero. No tengo más dudas. ¿Tú me quieres?

Kaoru.

La sonrisa de Aleen fue aun más grande y el corazón le latía acelerado, claro que lo quería, pero se lo diría con sutileza. Habló por el intercomunicador para que las gemelas la ayudaran con el aseo personal, luego fue al armario de Kaoru, eligió una camisa a cuadros…

Flashback

Lucy entró al cuarto de Aleen, la cama estaba intacta, sonrió de medio lado, _no pierde el tiempo_ pensó, al salir de la habitación se encontró con el par de gemelos, Hikaru le subió las cejas divertido, Lucy indicó con el dedo a Kaoru, lo miró con gesto pícaro.

- en la mesa les cuento! Par de ociosos…- dijo cabreado y un poco sonrojado. Lucy y Hikaru se abrazaron sonriendo maliciosamente. Una ves en la mesa, lo volvieron a inquirir con la mirada.

- y? ¿porque mi hermana no durmió en su cuarto?- dijo Lucy

- Porqué durmió conmigo- Lucy abrió los ojos y se llevo la mano a la boca- no pasó NADA, solo dormimos…

- NADA? Seguro que nada?-preguntó Hikaru, levantándole la ceja

- Nos besamos… un poco, ella dijo que quería ir lento y luego…dormimos- dijo rascándose la cabeza, Lucy lo miraba con ternura, Hikaru con cara de triunfo.- ¿Lucy… tu crees que ella… me quiera?- dijo recordando la nota que había dejado en la cama.

- Velo por ti mismo, ciego- dijo llevándose la mano a la frente- ¿estas arrepentido acaso?-dijo con voz seria, esa voz que exigía sinceridad.

- NO- respondió seguro, Hikaru lo miraba- solo tengo miedo de que ella se arrepienta.

- Bueno, debes poner de tu parte para que eso no ocurra, muestra interés- le dijo Hikaru palmoteándole la espalda, Kaoru le sonrió y se abrazaron.

- no se si sea bueno contarles de inmediato a las chicos- dijo Lucy- tal ves sea mejor que se den cuenta por ellos mismos- dijo Hikaru, Kaoru se preguntó en que momento esos dos se habían vuelto tan cómplices.

Fin del flashback

Aleen estaba vestida, llevaba un short bastante corto de jeans, parecían haber sido cortados por ella misma, una camiseta con botones en el hombro enfermo, que le había dejado la madre de los gemelos blanca sencilla, sobre ella, llevaba puesta la camisa de Kaoru –se cercioró que fuera de él y no de Hikaru, preguntándole a las gemelas- escocesa roja, le quedaba holgada, pero no extra grande, se veía fresca y natural, sus frecuentes zapatillas negras ahora eran reemplazadas por unas rojas, converse de igual forma, los accesorios eran recatados, una muñequera de cuero, y un bolso banano, amarrado a la cintura con sus documentos, su celular, dinero y una cámara fotográfica. Llevaba el pelo suelto, peinado hacia un lado y las gemelas le habían pintado las uñas de negro.

- ¿Va a salir?- preguntaron a la vez

- Si, voy a necesitar que saquen el skate que está bajo la cama de mi hermana. Iré con mi teléfono, por si pasa algo- les sonrió al ver la preocupación en sus caras- estoy bien, no se preocupen dijo terminando su desayuno- una vez que tuvo la tabla, se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, se colocó unos lentes de sol redondos que le encantaban porque le recordaban a Drácula en una película que vio. Aleen sabia usar bien el skate, pero su hermana era mucho mejor, ella sabia hacer piruetas, Aleen se limitaba a saltar las aceras y a no perder el equilibrio, patinaba rápido eso si. Lo de ella eran los patines en línea, le encantaban, pero ahora usarlos era algo incomodo, necesitaría cargar con zapatos normales y no estaba en condiciones. Rápidamente llegó al centro de la ciudad, miró las tiendas y decidió entrar a una, salió con una pequeña bolsa y con una pañoleta negra envolviéndole el cuello, luego entró en una cafetería, tenia hambre. En el lugar la gente comenzó a mirarla, fue al baño a ver si estaba manchada con algo pero no, regreso y vio un cartel donde aparecía su hermana y ella, _siempre es lo mismo_, bufó. Ordenó unas tostadas jugo de naranja y un te negro, llevaba su reproductor de música en un bolsillo de la camisa así que se puso los audífonos para dejar de oír los comentarios de los chicos de la cafetería, comenzó a comer.

- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- preguntó un chico universitario de lentes, tenía cierto parecido con Kyouya.

- ya estas aquí-dijo Aleen sin dejar de comer, se quitó los audífonos

- tu eres una de esas chicas cierto?- indicó el cartel, Aleen miró al chico con cara de pocos amigos, realmente se parecía mucho a Kyouya.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- respondió haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de su acompañante improvisado.

- Ootori Rem, segundo hijo del grupo Ootori- dijo extendiéndole la mano- ¿y tu?- hermano de Kyouya, no lo podía creer, estaba siendo cortejada por uno de los hermanos de Kyouya, se rio para sus adentros, ella había notado que la relación de Kyouya con sus hermanos no era muy buena, y que ellos no eran de lo más agradables con él.

- Berry A… Lucia - Aleen no estaba segura de que su hermana estuviera realmente interesada en Kyouya, en cuestiones sentimentales era mucho más volátil que ella, pero de todas formas, quería jugar un rato.- lamento que no nos conozcamos…

- eres muy bonita sabias?- _si se idiota, soy como un pavo real_, _soy modelo_ pensó cabreada- ¿te importaría si nos viéramos otro día?- dijo extendiéndole su numero de teléfono. _ Ahora entiendo porqué no se lleva con sus hermanos, es un idiota_, Aleen sonrió.

- tu no tienes idea de quien soy cierto?- el chico levantó las cejas- me pregunto… si realmente conoces a tus hermanos- la expresión amable del chico se endureció un poco- porque si no lo notaste, solo tengo 16 años y, a demás, sería mucho más lógico, que yo saliera con alguien de mi edad, alguien como… Kyouya, ¿te suena ese nombre?-el chico entre abrió la boca y se puso rojo como tomate- no tengo interés en salir con el hermano de mi novio- le devolvió el papel con él numero de teléfono- ahora entiendo porque no quería llevarme aun a su casa, por otro lado, le comentaré a mis padres sobre lo ocurrido- terminó tajante, lanzándole una mirada fría típica de Kyouya.

- ¿tus padres…? ¿Que tienen que ver?

- realmente, me ofendes, te di mi nombre y no sabes quien soy… deberías conocer un poco más sobre el negocio familiar Rem- se llevó la mano a la frente- soy heredera del grupo Berry- Panini, en otras palabras, tus hospitales no son nada sin mi tecnología.- sonrió triunfante- si te molesta, seguiré comiendo.

- disculpa… no sabia que a mi hermano le gustaran las modelos- Aleen levantó una ceja.

- bueno, a ti también te gustan…- Rem volvió a ponerse rojo- por otro lado, seguramente es porque nosotras no esperamos que nuestros padres mueran para heredar, por mi misma, ya tengo una fortuna- estocada final, Aleen le sonrió mientras mordía su tostada- nos vemos cuñado, espero que nuestro próximo encuentro sea más afortunado- Rem hizo una reverencia y se fue, una carcajada exploto tras ella, las burlas no se hicieron esperar. Terminó de desayunar, pago su cuenta y se despidió del grupo de chicos, Rem levantó la mano y se volteó, había quedado como un estúpido. Aleen siguió recorriendo la ciudad en su skate, el tiempo pasó volando, cuando notó que de nuevo tenía hambre, calculó la distancia para volver a casa, pero noto que el instituto le quedaba más cerca, llamo por teléfono a Shiza y Yummi, para informar sobre su estado y luego patinó hasta Ouran.

- oh! Es ella!- escuchó decir a unas chicas, aun no era la hora de almorzar, así que estaba esperando en el pasillo.

- Hola chicas- sonrió encantadora- y chicos- volvió a sonreír mirando el suelo.

- ¿Alee-chan como esta tu brazo?- miles de preguntas la atosigaron, respiró profundo y contestó

- estoy bien, la próxima semana volveré a clases, soy un poco claustrofóbica, por favor no se acerquen tanto, es probable que en la tarde esté en el club- dijo tratando de caminar, se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera del salón 2 A, para su gusto sonó el timbre.

- ¡Aleen! –gritó Tamaki y corrió a abrazarla- viniste a vernos hermanita- dijo mientras la apretujaba- sabia que no podías estar alejada de tu hermano mayor favorito.

- Tamaki, mi brazo- El rubio la soltó y la miró con ojos de perrito- ahora si, hola!- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- las chicas que estaban alrededor comenzaron a murmurar. Kyouya apareció junto a Tamaki.

- Hola!- puso la mano en su hombro para atraerlo y también lo beso en la mejilla, luego dijo en voz alta- soy ITALIANA así se saluda en ITALIA y en AMERICA LATINA, DONDE VIVÍ ANTES DE LLEGAR AQUÍ, japoneses pervertidos- susurró al final.

- nosotros ya nos acostumbramos a eso- dijo Tamaki, quitándole el skate a Aleen, luego lo miró- en Francia también es así sabes?

- también nos acostumbramos a tu rudeza- dijo Kyouya sonriendo, Aleen puso cara de cabreada- ¿así que eres una skater girl?

- en realidad esto es de mi hermana, no es toda una princesita- dijo mirando a Kyouya de forma picara, Tamaki río- ella sabe hacer piruetas y saltos, yo patino con rollers, pero ahora era algo incomodo cargarlos… oye, conocí a tu hermano hoy…

- ¿cual de los dos?- dijo Kyouya con voz serena, pero levantado una ceja

- al más idiota- dijo con una gran sonrisa

- ¿por eso pregunto, a cual de los dos?- los tres rieron, caminaron hacia la cafetería.

- a Rem, quiso conquistarme- Kyouya se llevó la mano a la frente y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro- pero le dije que me llamaba Lucy y que no me interesaba salir con el hermano de mi novio, el que me apreciaba por no estar esperando heredar una fortuna, sino por ser autosuficiente… y por amenazar sutilmente a la gente- dijo sin detenerse, escuchó la risa de Tamaki y volteó a ver la cara de Kyouya.

- eso… no es beneficioso para mi Aleen.

- si lo es Kyouya, somos BERRY, imagina los beneficios de tener negocios con mi familia…tecnología de punta para tus hospitales… y bueno, SE que Lucy no te es indiferente, además- se rascó la cabeza- creo que si no te apuras…alguien más lo hará- La pelirroja tenia razón.

- ¡Te pilló! Mi hermana es la mejor- dijo Tamaki haciendo alboroto.

- Le vas a decir a Lucy?- preguntó Kyouya, con la mano en la boca

- Tal ves le de un pequeño empujón- le cerró un ojo, Kyouya se sonrojó.

-Nunca te había visto así- dijo Tamaki luego con Aleen se burlaron de él un rato, hasta que llegaron a la cafetería. Aleen divisó el pelo rojo de los Hitachiin.

- me disculpan…- dijo Aleen mirando fijamente a Kaoru, los ojos le brillaban y tenía una linda sonrisa en los labios.

- tu crees que ella y Kaoru…?- preguntó Tamaki serio

- parece que si- respondió Kyouya.

Aleen avanzó hasta el grupo, saludo a Haruhi, a su hermana, a Hikaru y se detuvo frente a Kaoru.

- ¿me veo linda no? Esta camisa me da un toque…- le sonrió, iba a darle un beso en la mejilla cuando sintió que Kaoru había movido la cabeza- fresco! Solo tendrás un saludo japonés en castigo- Kaoru puso boca de pato. Saludo japonés para Aleen significaba solo decir HOLA. El resto del almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, solo que Aleen notó algo extraño… Tamaki y Haruhi se estaban mirando…extraños… si, esa era la palabra, sonrió de medio lado y sintió un flash, Kyouya le había tomado una foto.

- Tenemos que tomarles medidas para los trajes que usamos en el club -dijo Kyouya- ¿cuanto pesan?- dijo el demonio de sangre fría.

- Kyouya- sempai, esas no son cosas que se les preguntan a las chicas…menos mientras comen- dijo Haruhi llevándose el dedo al mentón, Aleen sonrió y miró a su hermana, quien había detenido el tenedor en seco.

- Haruhi tiene razón, un caballero nunca pregunta ni sobre la edad, ni sobre el peso, además, las rojas se ven esplendidas- dijo Tamaki parándose de su asiento- ¿ no es así?- Lucy sonrio, Aleen se llevó la mano a la frente frustrada, a Haruhi le bajó una gotita por la misma.

- no me refería a eso sempai…- dijo Haruhi mirando a un costado, lo amaba, pero a veces era tan molesto.

- Alee- chan no vas a comer más pastel?- preguntó Honey, mirando a la chica con ojos grandes

- de pronto se sintió gorda- una voz masculina se oyó por detrás del grupo, era un chico de gafas, del club de periodismo, el resto del host club lo fulminó con la mirada.

- no me siento gorda,- recalcó- yo peso 53 kilos ahora, pero debería pesar un poco más, perdí kilos cuando estuve durmiendo, no comí mucho que digamos, y bueno, medimos 1,67 cm, y nuestras medidas, me las pueden tomar a mi después, después de todo, somos iguales- Aleen siguió comiendo, Lucy seguía como congelada.-sé que subiste de peso, desde mañana tendrás que volver a ejercitarte, claramente, no funciona solo bailar.- fulminó levantando la mirada, los ojos verdes centelleantes intimidaron al grupo, sin el embargo, el chico del club de periodismo no se retiró.

- ¿Aleen-chan, es verdad que tu segundo nombre te avergüenza?

- ja… ja, tendrás que ir al club y hablar con Kyouya antes… si es que quieres entrevistarnos.- volvió a lanzarle una mirada asesina, esta vez, fue acompañada de la de Kyouya, y el chico se retiró. Antes de terminar de comer, notó que Tamaki se retiraba antes y luego, "disimuladamente" Haruhi. Aleen sonrió para si misma, bajó la cabeza y se dejó caer a un lado, en el hombro de Kaoru. Una voz masculina volvió a interrumpir la calma.

- Señoritas Berry- Aleen se incorporó de inmediato- ¿podrían acompañarme a la oficina del director Sou?- dijo el funcionario, un hombre de mediana edad. Las gemelas se miraron a los ojos, luego se pusieron de pie y caminaron tras el funcionario.

Haruhi y Tamaki habían tomado conciencia por fin de sus sentimientos, ninguno de los dos se había dicho nada, pero disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, de las miradas y de las sonrisas furtivas, ese día Tamaki había decidido por fin decirle sus sentimientos a Haruhi…

- Sempai, que pasa, estos días has estado algo callado.

- Estas preocupada por mi pequeña hija?- dijo Tamaki emocionado, abrazando a la castaña.

- suéltame por favor…

- disculpa… Haruhi… yo… tu sabes que ustedes son muy importantes para mi…que nunca había jugado con tantos amigos…

-Si Tamaki-sempai, tu sabes que soy TU AMIGA y que siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte…

- pe…ro… Haru…

- TODOS te queremos mucho- Haruhi estaba nerviosa y roja, Tamaki la miraba sorprendido- siempre vamos a estar contigo- repitió, la expresión del rubio cambió, sonreía enternecido, si había algo que no quería perder, era a sus amigos, de modo que prefirió callar y no arriesgarse a perder la cercanía que tenía con ella.

- gracias Haru… eres muy importante…- Tamaki miró el piso, Haruhi le tomó las manos, se miraron a los ojos con dulzura, Tamaki se acercó un poco… y de pronto sintieron un flash, era el chico del club de periodismo, ese mismo al que Tamaki había querido ayudar meses antes.

- YAOI- dijo el chico, mirando la cámara con estrellitas de felicidad en los ojos- van a ser portada, el hijo del director y el estudiante especial viviendo una historia de amor GAY- dijo y salió corriendo

- ¿Qué?- gritaron al unísono- nosotros…no somos gay…- dijo Haruhi moviendo los brazos con una gota recorriéndole la frente.

- ¡MAMÁ SABRÁ QUE HACER!- dijo Tamaki, enseguida tomó la mano de Haruhi y salió corriendo a la cafetería, arrastrándola tras él.

- Kyouya! El presidente del club de periodismo va a dejarnos como pareja gay a Huruhi y a mi…- Kyouya se golpeo la frente murmurando algo que sonó como "idiota", los gemelos murmuraron cosas entre sí, Hikaru ya se había rendido con respecto a Haruhi y hubo un momento, no podía negarlo, en que la cercanía con Lucy, lo había ayudado a distraerse y agradecía su compañía, la miraba y podía notar la belleza un poco inquietante de la Italiana, pero su carácter, la forma tan cercana en que lo trataba la había convertido en un ser familiar, deseable por su atractivo físico, sin duda, pero no alguien de la cual podría enamorarse, era extraña la gemela, daba la sensación de que callaba muchas cosas o que constantemente planeaba emboscadas. La naciente relación de su hermano con la "gemela ruda" lo había dejado un poco a la deriva, pero estaba feliz de verlo así, sabia que se había sacrificado para que él luchara por el amor de Haruhi, así que se había prometido que haría todo lo posible por ver feliz a su hermano. Ahora, sintió un pequeño dolor al escuchar lo que Tamaki, el que los había integrado a un mundo más grande y amable, había dicho, significaba, que tal vez, él y Haruhi estaban juntos, la curiosidad lo atosigaba, pero no era capaz de preguntar.

- ¿qué los encontró haciendo?- preguntó Kaoru, su hermano menor, nuevamente lo estaba ayudando, facilitando las cosas…

-Realmente… nada.- Sentencio Haruhi mirando a un costado, Kyouya golpeó en la cabeza a Tamaki con su libreta.

- ¡Tono pervertido!- gritaron los gemelos

- Realmente Tama-chan es…lento, ¿no es así Takashi?- dijo Honey, mientras Haruhi hablaba con los gemelos.

- Hum…- respondió el moreno.

- aquí…faltan dos cabezas rojas- dijo Haruhi señalando los asientos de las chicas, los gemelos levantaron los hombros.

- Las llamaron a la oficina del director Sou…- dijo Kyouya mirando a Tamaki, el cual movió la cabeza en señal de desconocimiento- ah… veré que hago con la foto que les tomaron…recuerden que hoy no tenemos clases en la tarde, así que el club empezará antes…-se retiró caminando pausamente. El resto del club se dispersó, todos sabían más o menos que hacer: irían al club de periodismo y tendrían una conversación amable con el presidente, sin embargo, Kyouya quería molestar un poco a sus amigos, así que decidió guardar una copia de la fotografía, en algún momento, le sería de utilidad…

- Recuerdas en que momento apareció ella?- preguntó Aleen mirando a Renge mientras le arreglaba el cabello- me veo tan… rosa...

- Hoy tienes tu cita con Hikaru, debes ir presentable- dijo Renge, _maldita otaku ¿que me esta tratando de decir?_

- oye…- dijo ya bastante cabreada y tomándola por la muñeca- puedes dejarme SOLA?- lo decía como una pregunta, pero el tono amenazador y la mirada fría hizo que la castaña retrocediera- puedo arreglarme sola, además – se volvió a mirar en el espejo- me veo igual a Lucy- dijo poniendo boca de pato

- Esa es la idea Aleen, recuérdalo…y deja de regañar a Renge- Aleen bajo la cabeza y se disculpó con Renge, quien continuo animada peinándola, era sábado y ya no debía usar el cabestrillo a menos que sintiera dolor en el brazo, desde el paseo al instituto, las gemelas no habían hablado sobre lo que había pasado en la oficina del director, luego de eso, ambas habían hecho un viaje relámpago a Italia, del cual volvieron para la cita con los chicos, sin embargo, se veían bastante tranquilas enfundadas en sus vestidos pin up de lunares blancos, rojo para Lucy, Turquesa para Aleen.

- ¿Les han dicho porqué desaparecieron?- preguntó el pequeño y dulce Loli-shota dirigiéndose a los gemelos

- no han dicho nada, solo llegaron y se encerraron en sus cuartos, Aleen volvió sin el vendaje…- dijo Hikaru mirando a su hermano, que parecía sombrío y algo nervioso.

- algo importante debió haber pasado…- dijo Tamaki con tono de verdadera preocupación- Kyouya, ¿tu no sabes nada?- negó con la cabeza, al igual que Kaoru se le veía molesto, Haruhi se quedó en silencio mirando a sus amigos y tratando de pensar que cosa pudo haber ocurrido con sus amigas cuando por fin aparecieron.

- Hola!- Dijo Aleen emocionada levantando la mano

- La abuela se murió, por eso nos fuimos- dijo Aleen, Lucy la miró frustrada, el resto de los Host las miraron con cara de sorpresa. Lucy lanzó un suspiro y procedió a explicar mientras veía como su hermana caminaba a saludar al grupo.

- bien, no teníamos relación alguna con esa abuela, era la madre de mi madre… bueno, mi madre nunca se llevó bien con ella, y luego la desheredó…y este último tiempo las cosas se habían arreglado un poco entre ellas…así que nuestra madre está en paz… - miró a un lado, saludó a los chicos, los host esperaron en silencio, Aleen se había parado en seco con la cabeza baja.

- la herencia, quedó para nosotras y bueno… para alguien más…- los chicos ladearon la cabeza.

- una prima…- Aleen habló casi en un murmullo- tenemos que vivir con ella.

- ustedes…¿están bien?- preguntó Haruhi examinando a Aleen, Lucy puso una mano sobre el hombre su hermana mayor.

- no queríamos irnos así… yo no sentía nada por esa señora, y ahora, tenemos a Misa…y realmente no se si quiero vivir con ella… yo hubiera querido que los chicos nos acompañaran a ese funeral, los odio tanto… y ahora, tenemos que hacernos cargo de esas empresas y ser formales y aburridas, me gustaba mi trabajo de modelo, no quiero ser patrona de nadie… - dijo por fin, hablando a borbotones, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Lucy la veía con cara de dolor, los chicos avanzaron hacia ellas y las rodearon en un abrazo, gracias al cual parecieron recuperar su energía habitual.

- Tamaki… suéltanos- dijeron a la vez, mientras Tamaki las apretujaba…era el ultimo en separarse de ellas. Aleen les sonrió ampliamente y Lucy la empujó suavemente hacia Kaoru quien las miraba con una rara expresión… similar a la decepción, Aleen bajó la cabeza, mientras el gemelo menor se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

- debieron confiar en nosotros- dijo Hikaru- somos sus amigos…- los demás chicos miraron a los gemelos, él resto pensaba lo mismo pero no se habían atrevido, las dos chicas miraron el suelo, se produjo un silencio tenso que solo el rey en las sombras supo solucionar.

- bien, creo que debemos hablar esto en profundidad, y bueno… - Kyouya me acomodó los lentes- podríamos ir a comer a algún restaurant…

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- gritó Tamaki dando vueltas- ahora deberíamos dejar que las cosas fluyan… - dijo dándoles un pequeño empujón a las gemelas.


	7. desenredandose

- Director Sou las señoritas Berry ya están aquí- dijo una secretaria mientras las gemelas entraban en la oficina, hicieron una reverencia mientras saludaban. Tomaron asiento.

- Nos dijeron que nos necesitaba- dijeron las gemelas al unísono.

- Bueno… chicas… tienen que estar tranquilas…-dijo mientras titubeaba, las gemelas se miraron entre si, Aleen le subio las cejas a su hermana.

- Puede decirnos de forma directa…- comenzó Lucy- lo que sea que tenga que decir- terminó Aleen.

- bueno…son dos noticias, comenzaré por la mala…su abuela Annia falleció- las chicas ladearon la cabeza y levantaron una ceja.- No es que fueran indolentes y frias, pero ellas prácticamente no sabían nada de esa abuela.

-¿y la buena cual sería?- dijo Aleen

- bien… su abuela heredo varias cosas para ustedes, que sus madres les envió y me pidió que les entregara…- señaló una caja con forma de cofre bastante grande- y me pidió que les diera esta carta

"Hijas:

La abuela murió… bueno, ustedes conocen nuestra situación familiar y la tensión entre ella y yo…este ultimo tiempo las cosas mejoraron bastante y alcanzamos a pedirnos perdón mutuamente… sin embargo, sería bueno que vinieran al funeral, les envio los pasajes, les prometo que las enviaré de vuelta a Japon lo antes posible… revisen las cosas, su abuela las quería a su modo y dejo un legado para ustedes. También les cuento que Misa irá a vivir con nosotros… hasta que volvamos definitivamente a la casa… se que no la conocen y no les gusta ni siquiera su nombre… solo traten de poner de su parte!

Pd: estoy bien.

Pd2: papá dice que las quiere

Pd3: no comenten esto con nadie.

Un beso! Mamá"

- bien, esto parece ser peor de lo que pensé- dijo Lucy, las gemelas se tomaron de la mano y caminaron como zombies hasta la salida, dos funcionarios del colegio cargaban el baúl… al mirar a un lado pudieron ver corriendo a Tamaki y Haruhi de la mano, sonrieron para sus adentros y se subieron a la limosina que las esperaba. Dejaron el baúl en la habitación de Lucy sin abrirlo y luego tomaron sus maletas en silencio. Ese viaje no les gustaba nada, no les gustaba el silencio que les había pedido su madre, ni la idea de vivir con una extraña de nombre oriental extraño. Los detalles de la estadia en Italia fueron frios y sombríos, lo único bueno fue ver a sus padres, ya que la lectura del testamento fue lo peor que les pudo pasar.

- Bien Annia deja su fortuna, así como todas sus empresas y posesiones a las señoritas Aleen Sybilla Berry Panini, Lucia IsabellaBerry Panini y Misa AntonellaPaniniTakagi.- Ese fue el primer encuentro con la prima de nombre extraño. Era pelirroja como ellas, pero tenía el pelo lacio, pero tenía la piel más morena y los ojos rasgados y de un color verde extraño, algo café, era delgada y tenía un aire frágil.

- Hola- dijo Misa sonriendo deslumbrantemente y acercándose a sus primas.

- TAMAKIIIIII- gritaron al unísono, la sonrisa de la prima mestiza era igual a la de él – HO-LA… YO SOOO OY ALEEN- dijo en shock la gemela mayor

- Hola…- dijo Lucy más normal- discúlpanos, somos un poco impresionables, mi hermana sobre todo.- indicándola con el pulgar, Aleen seguía mirando a la chica de extraños rasgos con la boca semi abierta y los ojos abiertos como platos, era sin duda muy bonita y exótica, en Japón sería muy popular. Se llevó la mano al mentón y sonrió.- hermana pareces tonta- Lucy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Esto… Hola… ehi, non avevamaivisto ...Miasorella dice che non devochiedere cosa è successoairagazzi, mia madre non tirarlo, ma non possofare a ... Che cosa è statoquello che è successo? (oye, nunca te habíamos visto... mi hermana dice que no debo preguntar por lo que le ocurrió a los tíos, mi madre no hala de eso, pero no lo puedo evitar... ¿qué fue lo que les pasó?)

- no te preocupes… un dipendente della casa avrebbeminacciato la nonna vita tagliare i frenidell'auto, non homaisaputo bene che cosa era l'intenzione di uccidere i nonni ... la questione è che la macchinadeimieigenitori ha usato per un viaggioallaspiaggia, sonostato anche in macchina, maio ero l'unicasopravvissuta ... (un empleado de la casa quiso atentar contra la vida de la abuela cortando los frenos del auto, nunca supe bien cuál era la intención de matar a los abuelos... el asunto fue que el auto lo usaron mis padres para un viaje a la playa, yo también iba en el auto, pero fui la única sobreviviente...)- Aleen puso una mano sobre el hombro de su prima y le sonrió con ternura.

- Disculpa…

- Dejen de remover el pasado niñas… además sarebbe bello che invece di parlare sia la loro prassi italiana giapponese con suacugina (sería bueno que en vez de hablar tanto en italiano practicaran su japones con su prima)

- Okeeeeeey- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

- Misa, ¿qué edad tienes?- preguntó Lucy, indicando la puerta para salir al jardín. La pelirrojas estilo europeo y la pelirroja estilo oriental- ¿y bien?

- 17…y ustedes?

- TAMAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III- volvió a gritar Aleen, cayendo en cámara lenta hacia atrás, Lucy se llevó la mano a la frente, Misa simplemente sonrió extrañada.

- Mamá dijo que irías a vivir con nuestra familia…

- si… haré todo lo posible para llevarme bien con ustedes, la abuela siempre decía cosas buenas sobre ustedes dos, quizás nunca las veíamos, pero ella siempre estuvo al tanto de ustedes.

- está bien…- dijo Lucy, Aleen se levantó del suelo

- ¿iras al colegio con nosotras?- Aleen sonriendo- serás compañera de Kyouya y Tamaki….

- El resto del día transcurrió tedioso, se hicieron los papeles legales para que los padres de las gemelas administraran la fortuna heredada y se repartieron algunas posesiones familiares, la madre de las chicas pasaba por estados de energía y desanimo sucesivos que solo su esposo con su buen genio sabio aliviar. Al llegar la noche, Aleen fue atendida por el medico de la familia para revisar la recuperación de su brazo, la cual iba bien por lo que le quitaron el vendaje del hombro. Al día siguiente regresaron a Japón. Los chicos no estaban cuando ellas volvieron, como dos zombies, a la mansión Hitachiin, se encerraron en el cuarto de Lucy a revisar el cofre y vieron fotos familiares, un cofre con joyas de la familia, dos osos de peluche idénticos, algo de ropa vintage, lentes de sol vintage y una carta.

"Niñas:

Si están leyendo esto, es porque ya he muerto, estuve enferma largo tiempo y me encuentro descanzando… las cosas que están aquí son algunas de mis pertenencias mas preciadas, al igual que mis empresas se las dejo a ustedes y a Misa, cuiden de ella, es una buena chica, solo es algo timida. La ropa que les deje era mia, igual que los lentes de sol, espero que la usen alguna vez. Su padre me mantuvo al tanto de su crecimiento y les devuelvo ahora muchas de las fotos de ustedes a lo largo de su vida. Sean muy felices, siempre las quise. Un abrazo y un beso.

Annia."

Al parecer lo mejor de ese viaje, fue esa carta y el cofre legado. Aleen se fue a dormir por la tarde y no despertó sino al día siguiente, cuando su hermana y la Otaku la despertaron para la cita.

- Alee…- dijo Hikaru, mirando a su acompañante que había permanecido silenciosa desde que se separará de su hermana.

- Que pasa?- dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Hikaru estiró la boca enojado y miró a un lado. Aleen subió las cejas, de pronto se dio cuenta de lo muy pesada que estaba siendo.

- lo siento… no me gusta esta ropa… vamos a comprar una nueva?- Hikaru no le respondió, _"piensa Aleen, piensa… arregla esta cagada de alguna manera… muestras de afecto!" _se quedó parada en seco sujetando la mano de su acompañante.

- QUE PASA?- dijo imitando la voz de Aleen, esta se puso a reír y lo tiro hacia ella al tiempo que le saltaba encima dándole un abrazo mientras colgada de su cuello. Hikaru la sostuvo por la espalda atónito.

- Te quiero mucho! Mucho mucho mucho! Eres un gran amigo, disculpa que no te dijéramos lo del viaje… no lo volveremos a hacer, yo al menos no lo volveré a ser, te quiero mucho, eres muy importante para mí, tú y Kaoru…- Hikaru la soltó y le sonrió.

- Pero a él lo quieres más que a mí- dijo fingiendo enojo, mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados, Aleen sonrió.

-Los quiero de forma distinta… prometo dejar de estar tan distante y volver a ser yo, digamos que todo esta ha sido mucho para mí, estoy algo agobiada…

- debes distraerte- dijo poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza- y vamos a cambiarte esa ropa, te ves como cospleyada de Lucy….- los ojos de Aleen se agrandaron…- ¿qué estás pensando?

- Lucy…LUCY…¿te gusta Lucy?- Hikaru se sonrojó ligeramente, y se rasco la cabeza.

- ¿por qué dices eso?

- Bueno, siempre te acuerdas de ella…y han desarrollado una amistad extraña y cómplice… a veces pienso que no somos gemelas sino que trillizos, se han vuelto muy cercanos.

- Creo que no…- dijo sonriéndole- sería lindo que yo tuviera esos sentimientos por ella, pero no es así… lo intenté sabes?

- así?Como?... la besaste acaso?

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- dijo haciendo escandalo- vez?, no me gusta… y pienso ke ella está interesada en Kyouya o en Mori-sempai… ¿no te ha dicho nada?

-No… pero creo que lo hablaré con ella… ¿vamos a esa tienda?, luego podríamos ir a jugar hockey de aire…o ver libros…o música…o comer… nunca había estado aquí antes.

- Bien yo guio.- la primera parada fue una boutique, en donde Hikaru eligió unos shorts escoces con suspensores delgados y una camiseta blanca con la leyenda "I'm not are a stupid princess" en el frente, un sombrero de ala corta estilo gánster que combinaba muy bien con la ropa que él llevaba puesta y unas sandalias bajas estilo romanas muy cómodas y resto de la tarde continuo en una librería y finalmente en un restaurant de comida vegetariana, donde Aleen devoró una cantidad significativa de ensalada de lechuga. Lo unico extraño sobre la comida fueron las muchas preguntas que Hikaru hizo.

- Alee… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

- etto… creo que me gustan todos…pero tiendo a usar cosas verdes o naranjas…

- ¿y tu clase favorita en el instituto?

- Inglés! Y artes- los ojos del gemelo mayor se iluminaron- y me va bien en deportes…y matematicas en general, es algo como un talento oculto- Aleen rio ante la nueva expresion del gemelo.

- ¿besos o abrazos?- Aleen tosio

- depende del beso y de quien sea…y bueno… del contexto… oye, ¿por qué me preguntas tantas cosas?- Hikaru se revolvió en su asiento….

- etto… oye, ¡mira la hora! Debemos reunirnos con los chicos.


	8. la peor noche de Lucy en Japón

- ¿Tuviste esa misma sensación que yo?

- Si, fue como un interrogatorio muy divertido- dijo Lucy, riendo y abrazando a su hermana, luego la examinó.- te cambiaste la ropa…

- te dije que no me gustaba…, esta la eligió Hikaru- dijo mientras avanzaban tomadas de la mano por los pasillos de la mansión Ootori, a la cual habían ido para esperar al resto de los chicos y cambiarse de ropa por algo mas abrigador.

- Mientras llegan los demás, pienso que deberíamos hablar sobre su rol en el club- dijo una voz por detrás de sus espaldas, un escalofrío las recorrió, pero se calmaron al notar que se trataba de Kyouya… Lucy cerro los ojos y aspiro profundamente, no con incomodidad, sino con decisión, Aleen le había contado sobre su jugarreta con Rem, y ella había estado pensando en sus sentimientos, si bien sentía cierta atracción por Mori, el corazón le daba un vuelco cuando notaba que el rey de las sombras la estaba mirando con interés. En ese momento, se disponía a plantarle un beso, cuando se volteo y su hermana mayor – siempre tan oportuna- estaba hablando con él a varios metros de distancia.

- ¿Estas segura de que te cambias a Lobelia?- dijo Kyouya acomodándose los lentes, aparentando inexpresividad.

- Sí, es que no soporto el uniforme… aumenta mi ya molesto problema de claustrofobia…y es taaaaaaaan anticuado… así que me cambiaré a Lobelia principalmente por eso, el uniforme no es mucho más bonito, pero si es más cómodo- dijo Aleen, Lucy se limitó a asentir.- Lucy se queda en el Instituto, después de todo, a ella no le incomoda el uniforme…- la conversación se vió interrumpida por la llegada de los chicos que tuvieron reacciones de todo tipo al escuchar la brillante idea de la gemela mayor.

- No te puedes ir del colegio por algo tan ridículo…- dijo Kaoru con escepticismo.

- Antes de venir a Japon, estudiábamos en colegios distintos por el mismo motivo…- dijo Lucy. Se produjo un silencio incomodo- Aleen levantó los hombros y se fue posicionando lentamente junto al gemelo menor.

- Ya lo se! Debemos disfrazar a Aleen de hombre, igual que a Haruhi- dijo Tamaki con gran alboroto.

- No creo que funcione… pero tengo otra alternativa…- dijo Kyouya mirando a los gemelos- Aleen, tu clase favorita es artes verdad? Me contaron que tienes gran facilidad con el dibujo…tu y los chicos podrían diseñar un nuevo uniforme femenino, después de todo tienes razón, el de la escuela hace ver a las chicas como princesas Disney…- las caras de todos se iluminaron- pero para hacerlo más democrático, podría abrirse un concurso público y elegir jueces de renombre para el nuevo uniforme – Kyouya anotó en su libreta- coordinaré todo el lunes – sonrisa fría- por el momento Aleen, no te cambies de colegio… ahora vamos a cenar?- dijo y por la puerta apareció un joven algo más alto que Kyouya, pero con claras similitudes.

- Buenas tardes…tu…o tu… era cierto que Kyouya…- dijo el joven mirando confundido a las gemelas, Aleen tuvo otra de sus conversaciones mentales con su hermana, si Lucy estaba esperando un momento para actuar, ese era el preciso, Kyouya por su parte miró con una ligera cuota de horror a Aleen y luego a su hermano.

- Hola Rem- dijo Lucy estirando la mano inexpresiva- espero que esta vez seas más amable conmigo- Kyouya quedó paralizado mirando a la pelirroja, tuvo la certeza de que era Lucy por el tono de voz, un poco más dulce que el de Aleen.

- ¿Es verdad entonces?- dijo Rem, mirando a la pareja, Lucy rodó los ojos y tomó la mano de Kyouya

- Otro día la traeré a comer para presentarla al resto de la familia, ahora iremos a cenar, así que si nos permites…- dijo Kyouya más tranquilo y avanzando delante del grupo con Lucy de la mano, Rem quedó parado y luego hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida.

La mano de Lucy se sentía pequeña, algo fría y suave…y provocaba una sensación eléctrica en el cuerpo, el agarre de la chica no dejaba dudas sobre que no quería que la soltara, ni aun después de estar lejos de las miradas del hermano mayor, ni en la limosina que los llevó a cenar, no se atrevía a mirarla, la única vez que lo intentó sus ojos chocaron con los de ella que eran demasiado verdes y brillantes, y los colores se le subieron al rostro, tuvo que mirar a alguien que le diera valor, y su mirada rodó a su sempai, Mori… habló con él sobre sus sentimientos empujado por Tamaki, ya que había notado cierto interés "anormal" del moreno en la gemela menor… Mori le dijo que las chicas lograban sacar algo de él que ni siquiera conocía, una parte que aparecía por el sueño y con los animales, y no podía negar que le nacía hablar con las gemelas… con Lucy en particular, pero al igual que Hikaru, algo había que lo alejaba de ella, un aire frio pero que quemaba, que lo hizo caer en la cuenta que no era para él, sino para la otra persona fría que giraba en su mundo, sin embargo èl las protegería a como diera lugar si algo o alguien les hacia daño… de modo que quedaba que Kyouya quedaba con el camino libre… el problema era que en realidad Kyouya sabia muy poco de cómo conquistar mujeres… y ahora nos sabia que hacer con la mano de Lucy sujetando la suya…

La mano de Kyouya se sentía grande, delgada y algo tibia, suave pero fuerte… era como Kyouya, pensó Lucy y alegría pura se apoderó de ella… no iba a soltar esa mano hasta que Kyouya le dijera que lo soltara… supo finalmente que ese asiático, de piel pálida y pelo negro, reservado y distante la hacía sentirse segura… no quería que Kyouya le dijera nada, no quería romper ese hechizo de estar tan próximos el uno con el otro, por eso se mantuvo silenciosa con él, escuchando las conversaciones del resto y riendo mientras Aleen relataba cómo se hizo pasar por su hermana cuando conoció a Rem.

Lucy y yo, seremos host… no seremos ni maid, ni mascotas, ni administradoras, seremos HOST.

¿De qué tipo hermanita mía?- dijo Tamaki, cuyo corazón se iluminó al escuchar a Aleen planear su futuro en el instituto, significaba que no se iría a Lobelia.

El tipo pequeños demonios ya está ocupado… y el amor fraterno es nuestra especialidad- dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru alternadamente, desafiando a la gemela mayor- además debe ser algo duradero y tú te vas a ir…- remató Kaoru, Aleen subió las cejas en señal de ruego y luego volvió a ponerse en el papel que normalmente tomaba Lucy.

Bueno… ejem… Lucy… Lucia!- dijo tironeando a su hermana y quitándole la mano de Kyouya, Lucy hizo un puchero, pero tras una mirada de Aleen y la invocación de su nombre completo, volvió en si- los hemos mirado y necesitamos ayuda para encontrar nuestro estilo…- Aleen se paró de su asiento y tras ella la siguió Lucy, sacando un sombrero y unas rosas de un lugar desconocido- mi amado príncipe, como puedes llegar a pensar que te dejaré solo en el instituto a merced de todas esas mujeres que te desnudan a diario con la mirada! Jamás!- dijo Aleen dirigiéndose a Kaoru, para luego arrodillarse junto a su asiento y darle la rosa, Kaoru sonrió y se sonrojó un poco.

¿Como un príncipe tan bello puede tener una expresión tan sombría?- dijo Lucy, quitándose el sombrero y moviendo exageradamente los brazos y extendiéndole una rosa, Kyouya la tomó y la quedó mirando embobado. Tamaki miraba la escena con lagrimas de emoción, sus hermanas eran igual a él. Aleen se paró del suelo y se sentó en la mesa, extendió los brazos y Lucy le entregó a un oso de peluche, luego Lucy comenzó a darle trozos de pastel a su hermana en la boca.

Este es Panwi-chan, es un panda chino y…- dijo Aleen con voz aguda y aniñada mientras simulaba estar oyendo al peluche hablar- dice que los quiere a todos… Haru chan! Haru chan! ¿Quieres jugar con Panwi-chan?

La verdad es que no me gustan mucho los peluches…

Haru-chan, porque tú y Tama-chan están tan separados en la mesa? Así no podremos jugar todos con Panwi-chan… ho!- dijo sería mirando a Honey sempay… en realidad mirando a Usa-chan- Panwi-chan quiere conversar más cerca con Usa-chan… quieres pastel?- le preguntó a Honey, que asintió- deberíamos hacer noches especiales de comer pastel a media noche…- Honey sonrió – cierto Lucia?

Hum- respondió ella, lo anotaré en mi agenda – una agenda negra apareció de la nada, junto con unos lentes- de todas formas, Aleen, no creo que Panwi, tenga el pedigre adecuado para estar tan cerca de Usa-chan, la información que recabe dice que fue hecho en china y que el relleno es altamente inflamable, además de que no es tan suave como parece al tacto, por lo cual, esa relación no parece tener ningún beneficio para Usa-chan…y bueno, para mí tampoco, por lo que pierde sentido seguir hablando de eso.- sentenció fría, anotando en la agenda, sin levantar la vista- sin embargo has comido una buena cantidad de pastel… por lo que tendrás que pagarlo…

Maldito rico bastardo!- dijo Aleen- que quieres que haga? Debo encargarme de las cosas de mi casa y además todas las labores que me encargas en el club no me dan tiempo para poder concentrarme al cien por ciento en ser una buena estudiante para transformarme en abogada… y es tanto el trabajo que ni siquiera me da tiempo para darme cuenta de mis propios sentimientos… pero si quieres que trabaje para pagar esos pasteles lo haré, después de todo, las mejores cosas se consiguen con esfuerzo.- dijo Aleen situándose junto a su hermana, de pronto un motor de alta potencia sonó y en vez de Renge, una nube de humo cubrió a las chicas, que tras unos instantes, aparecieron vestidas iguales: jeans pitillos azules, camiseta que dejaba al aire el ombligo y gorras negras.

Vamos a jugar a ¡Quien es Aleen-chan!- hablaron a la vez mientras indicaban a Hikaru y Tamaki en busca de una respuesta.

La de la derecha es Aleen…- dijo Hikaru dudando

ERROR-dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo mientras giraban y se movían de un lado a otro, mezclándose.

Aleen tiene un lunar en la mejilla!- dijo Tamaki triunfal.

ERROR…

¿Qué tengo en la cara?- dijo una de ellas

Una miga de pan, yo te limpio -dijo la otra y se acercó lentamente, abrazando por la cintura a su hermana y lamiendo su mejilla.

Alee…

No dejaré que nadie se atreva a abrazarte como lo hago yo…

Siempre seré tuya Alee…- aun abrazadas, se quedaron mirando a los chicos que las miraban boquiabiertos, habían personificado a cada uno de ellos… ellas no solo eran un espejo de la otra, sino que también de los demás.

¿Quién es la dominante?- preguntó Kyouya, claramente tenía problemas para distinguirlas.

Bueno… Aleen - dijo Lucy- sutilmente, Aleen toma las decisiones

Es un rol que alternamos, pero bueno, podría decirse que actuamos en distintos frentes…-corrigió Aleen- en algunos momentos quizás lo noten… pero bueno, ¿que piensan?

Son muy buenas imitadoras, ahora entiendo que hacían en el club todo este tiempo, calladas mirándonos…. ¡Y yo que pensaba que eran unas malditas sicópatas antisociales!- dijo Hikaru y Kaoru asintió con una sonrisa en la cara. Las gemelas pusieron cara de mala leche mientras miraban a los gemelos.

Son muy buenas imitadoras chicas! Fue divertido vernos reflejados en ustedes- dijo Honey-sempai, el resto de los Host asintió, realmente les había causado gracia.

Bueno, esto ha servido para poder identificar sus reales estilos de Host…- Dijo Tamaki con la mano en el mentón- Aleen claramente es del tipo "rebelde" y Lucy del tipo "pin up"- dijo mientras las señalaba y luego procedió a dar una serie de instrucciones al resto de los Host para la incorporación oficial de las chicas al club. Las gemelas tenían claro que esos serían sus roles, después de todo, estaban las fotos del tiempo en que jugaban a ser polos opuestos de la otra… al escuchar a Tamaki, sonrieron y se miraron cómplices por un segundo…a pesar de querer ser lo más parecidas posible, seguían diferenciándose.

El resto de la noche las gemelas dieron detalles sobre su viaje a Italia y sobre la nueva integrante de la familia, así como del nuevo estatus social adquirido, ya que, además de herederas, descubrieron que su abuela tenía un título de nobleza (" algo pasado de moda y sin importancia" dijo Lucy, "ahora además de burgueses somos aristócratas…que detestable gente somos" dijo Aleen ), las explicaciones claras de las gemelas sobre su nueva situación suavizó el ambiente, pero sin lugar a dudas, el haber reconocido de forma sincera su falta de sentido común con sus amigos, fue lo que hizo que los chicos las perdonaran y el ambiente fuera mucho más grato. Regresaron temprano a la casa de Kyouya, en donde decidieron quedarse " a acompañar a mamá" dijo Tamaki, ya que los hermanos y el padre del rey de las sombras habían ido a cenar a la casa de la hermana de este y no volverían sino hasta el día siguiente. En ese momento estaban en una sala de juegos…

Me gusta el diseño que acaban de hacer! Alee- chan, Kao- chan, serán grandes diseñadores verdad Takashi? – dijo Honey sempai, Aleen sonrió ampliamente.

Te verás bien con ese uniforme- dijo el moreno y le toco la cabeza a Kaoru, quien sonrió en silencio.

Iré al baño, creo que algo no me cayó bien- dijo Lucy un poco pálida, mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Luego de salir del baño, Lucy se sintió un poco ahogada, eran demasiadas emociones por un solo día y si bien Aleen había mandado lejos a San Martin, ella no podía dejar de pensar en que Kyouya no siempre podía diferenciarlas… necesitaba estar segura de que el "incidente" no volvería a ocurrir… tomó aire profundamente y decidió volver a la mansión Ootori, después de todo, la estarían esperando, se puso a caminar y sintió unos pasos pisándole los talones, al menos un par de pies la seguía, un frio doloroso le golpeo la espalda

_Este no es momento para que se me ocurra tener miedo… solo estoy a una cuadra de la casa y tengo mi móvil- _pensó y dejó marcado el numero de Aleen, sintió que los pasos se acercaban un poco más y decidió marcar el numero de su hermana.

Alo? Lucy? Donde estas?... alo?- dijo Aleen, pero en respuesta solo escuchó un jadeo y luego el sonido sordo de un golpe, un grito ahogado y otra vez los jadeos- LUCY!

Aquí estoy, entré a la casa, me acaban de abrir la puerta…- suspiró- me siguieron, tuve que saltar la reja para que no pudieran agarrarme…espera- dijo y apareció en la habitación, ahí explicó los pormenores de su aventura nocturna y pidió disculpas por su falta de auto cuidado, luego pidió que le mostraran donde dormir ya que se sentía cansada por todo lo ocurrido durante el día, Aleen se disponía a acompañarla cuando Kyouya se ofreció a mostrarle el camino…

Iré en un rato más, yo dormiré con ella … - dijo Aleen para sus adentros, sabía que la anormal actitud de su hermana tenia nombre y apellido y que la herida dejada por ese mal nacido cerraría lentamente.

Nada de melancolías!- escucho al tiempo que la abrazaban y quedaba oculta en el pecho de alguien, aspiró profundamente… ese olor tan fresco y masculino.

Kaoru – dijo sonrojada- me asfixias…- Haruhi estallo en risa, pensó que así debía verse cada vez que Tamaki la abrazaba… no se atrevía a decirlo, pero desde el día en que los confundieron con una pareja de Gays, que la castaña esperaba que "algo" ocurriera… se le agitaba el corazón cada vez que estaba cerca del rubio.

En otra parte de la casa

No entiendo como es que Aleen se veía tan tranquila…- dijo al fin Kyouya, habían tenido un tenso viaje hasta la habitación de las chicas, ninguno de los dos habló o cruzo una mirada, si en algún momento de ese mismo día el ambiente entre ellos fue "especial" ahora era todo lo contrario, un muro se había levantado.

Ella me conoce…- se limitó a decir- ¿tú me conoces Ootori? ¿sabes quién soy?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos mientras se plantaba delante de él ya que el aludido había dejado de caminar y había señalado una puerta… Kyouya no respondió nada y abrió la puerta frente a la que se había detenido, Lucy entró y buscó la luz sin éxito, se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta y notó que Kyouya estaba detrás suyo, dentro de la habitación y se había quitado los lentes.

¿qué te pasa Ootori?- dijo mirándolo

Sabes, pensándolo bien, sería bueno conocerte mejor… este parece ser un buen lugar… -dijo y la sujetó por los hombros, Lucy entre abrió la boca de asombro y sin darse cuenta estaba tendida sobre la cama con Kyouya sobre ella inmovilizándola – tan frágil… tan pequeña y dulce… tan femenina- dijo y acercó su cara a la de la pelirroja que lo miraba con los ojos entornados… ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Sería bueno dejarme ser- dijo otra vez, recorriendo su cuello con la nariz, Lucy la percibió como si algo eléctrico la tocara y reaccionó.

Estúpido japonés, ¿sabes cuánto pierdes con esto? Hablo en términos económicos, estas tratando de seducir carnalmente a una accionista de "Empresas bel Canto"…- dijo la chica y tomó aire, no podía negar que la faceta que estaba mostrando el rey de las sombras le quitaba el aliento- bien, a pesar de que te ves y te sientes horriblemente sexy, déjame decirte que ya no es tan cómodo tener tu peso sobre mi- dijo y Kyouya rió ligeramente mientras besaba suavemente el cuello de la chica- además no soy tan fácil- dijo finalmente y con un movimiento se soltó del agarre del chico, y con otro, tan rápido como el primero, lo lanzó lejos aullando del dolor, una "sutil" patada en la entre pierna lo dejó fuera de combate.- seudo violador!- le dijo y lo arrastró hasta fuera de la habitación.

Yo solo quería que entendieras que no debes salir así de noche sola- dijo retorciéndose- de verdad Lucy, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, nunca volveré a hacer algo así…

Eres tan estúpido Kyouya, supe tus intenciones desde que no respondiste nada cuando te recordé mi nuevo "status económico", sin embargo, no te vi muy a disgusto ni con intenciones de parar, así que te lo mereces

No eran mis intenciones…

¡me dan lo mismo tus intenciones si crees que soy ese tipa de chica Kyouya!-dijo enojada gritándole al chico alto y delgado que continuaba tirado en el suelo, en la mitad de la puerta, en ese momento apareció su hermana y Kaoru quienes corrieron al ver la escena.

Kyo….uya?- Aleen miró a su furiosa hermana a los ojos y tuvieron una conversación telepática- MALDITO CERDO!- le grito y se disponía a patearlo cuando Kaoru la sujeto y la apartó del pelinegro.

Kyouya sempai, estoy seguro de que tienes una buena explicación…-dijo Kaoru mientras veía llegar al resto de los host.

Kyouya! No me digas que…- murmuró Tamaki recordando el incidente con Haruhi en la playa.

Haruhi…explícales….-dijo Kyouya ya más inerte aun en el suelo.

Sempai, no debes hacer estas cosas aun que tus intenciones sean buenas…- dijo Haruhi- aun que lo crean, las intenciones de Kyouya sempai eran buenas… el trataba de darle una lección sobre auto cuidado a Lucy, el problema es que… bueno, Lucy si sabe defenderse… Eres muy malo con las relaciones interpersonales Kyouya- le dijo Haruhi y luego miró al resto- Aun que no lo crean ahora y la mayoría piense que es un acosador, pero no, creo que él no sabe otras tácticas para defender a las personas o hacerlas entrar en razón, todos lo conocems y sabemos que no haría algo así a una chica nunca…menos si es Lucy.- Kyouya parecía tomate mientras intentaba pararse, Lucy ya no lo miraba furiosa, sino que con expresión de melancolía, Aleen también suavizó la expresión del rostro, así como Mori y Honey sempai, Tamaki por su parte lo ayudó a incorporarse.

Una vez más, lo siento Lucia, si pensaste que intentaba algo más, fue un error, no era mi intención que te sintieras vulnerada…yo tampoco soy de esa clase de chicos- hablaba con franqueza pero tenía cierto dejo de enojo en sus palabras- ahora, aun siento dolor, así que iré a recostarme… mañana buscaré alguna forma de compensarte por mi actitud, pero ten por seguro que no volveré a MOLESTARTE- dijo y le hizo un gesto a Tamaki para que lo acompañara. Lucy bajó la cabeza y entró en la habitación.

Creo que de nuevo las cosas se complicaron- dijo Hikaru- yo pensé que esos dos iban por muy buen camino- los demás asintieron.

No debemos desanimarnos! Un romance así debe tener un final feliz- dijo Haruhi animada, los demás la miraron sorprendidos.

Hablas como Tono Haruhi- dijeron a la vez los Hitachiin- pero tienes razón, debemos hacer algo- coordinación perfecta, los demás presentes asintieron.

Bueno, sé que he demorado en actualizar, pero les cuento que ahora, las gemelas tomaron vida propia y tienen facebook, búsquenlas por sus nombres

También las animo a dejarme algún comentario y a hacerme preguntas! Las responderé feliz… pero déjenme saber que alguien me lee! Quiero saber su opinión para escribir con mas ganas.

Finalmente, les dejo este dibujo mío (uno de mis primeros dibujos) de las gemelas

art/las-gemelas-Berry-352333733?q=gallery%3Asolangefe&qo=0


	9. De como Aleen vuelve a ser lo que era

Deme su nombre completo por favor- dijo la secretaria observando a la pelirroja que la miraba inexpresiva.

Ale… digo, Berry Panini Aleen…Sybilla- dijo el último nombre entre dientes y muy despacio.

Bien Señorita Berry, la anunciaré, espere por aquí- le dijo mientras le señalaba un asiento. Aleen se sentó y se dispuso a escuchar música, estaba sola en ese recibidor, con ese uniforme que tanto odiaba dejándola sin aliento, sintió correr una gota de sudor frio por su frente "_que asco, debo calmarme o esto se pondrá peor" _y luego procedió a inhalar y exhalar aire lentamente al tiempo que tomaba pequeños sorbos de agua, buscó pensamientos agradables en su cabeza y apareció Kaoru abrazándola unos cinco minutos antes…

Flashback

No quiero que te vayas…- le dijo el menor de los gemelos

No es que quiera irme… es que de verdad me siento muy mal con el uniforme… tenemos los diseños de todas las chicas, incluyendo el mío… pero… digamos que para estas cosas, siempre tenía a Lucy conmigo… no soy capaz de hacer esto…creo… creo que voy a ir a esa esquina…- dijo mirando la pared perdida en planes de posibles huidas.

Alee… si Lucy no vino, es porqué ella confía en tus capacidades… y yo también confío en ti, tu diseño es el mejor, sin dudas lograras cambiar el uniforme y tu propuesta ganará- le dijo sujetándola por los hombros, la despistada Aleen le sonrió y se quedaron mirando unos instantes.

Señorita, puede pasar- dijo una voz mientras se abría la puerta de la oficina, Aleen se puso aun más blanca de lo que estaba y se dio la vuelta como un robot, dio dos pasos y giró en dirección a Kaoru que la miraba con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

¿Qué pasa gemela del mal?- le dijo al verla estática y vacilante- ¿piensas intentar huir de nuevo?

No…- dijo tras un breve silencio que preció muy largo y sonrió mientras se abalanzaba sobre Kaoru, lo sujetaba – sí, eso no era un abrazo, era algo más parecido a una llave de judo- y le plantaba un fugaz beso en los labios.

Eso…es por si te vas?- le dijo Kaoru mientras le acomodaba los brazos para poder abrazarla, Aleen asintió a la pregunta del chico que le robaba el sueño y la hacía andar aun más distraída de lo normal- entonces, esto es para que te quedes- y le dio pequeños besos en la boca, cuello y frente, para luego arrastrarla hasta la puerta de la oficina y darle un leve empujón para que entrara, una vez que la vio acercarse al mesón donde estaba la secretaria, se sentó en el piso, esperando que saliera rápido… apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos, desde la primera vez que él y Aleen se besaron habían pasado muchas cosas que habían impedido que pudieran empezar a intentar una relación, a lo más, gracias a la cita que él tuvo con Lucy y Hikaru con Aleen, había reunido suficientes datos para poder comprarle un regalo o llevarla a una cita… pero aun esperaba la oportunidad para hacerlo y la claustrofobia de la pelirroja estaba a punto de arruinar todo.

Fin del flashback

-Puede hablar con el director Sou- escuchó de pronto y se paró de su asiento como una autómata y pudo jurar que perdió la conciencia en el trayecto a la oficina del director, principalmente porque de la nada, lo estaba saludando…

- Que te trae por aquí querida?- le dijo galante el padre de Tamaki, Aleen tomó una bocanada de aire.

- Verá…- hizo una pausa, hizo un recuento de todas las veces que había visto a su hermana hablar- usted sabe que mi situación económica y social a cambiado estas últimas dos semanas… ahora, usted sabe que yo no soy como cualquiera de sus estudiantes… yo no dependo de mis padres para poder decir que soy "multimillonaria"- "_una maldita capitalista" _pensó para si- sabrá, que poseo la tercera parte de las empresas "Bel Canto" y que si une las acciones de mi hermana y mías, somos las accionistas mayoritarias… además de pertenecer a una familia de aristócratas- el director Sou asintió y le hizo un gesto para que continuara, Aleen volvió a tomar aire- bien… además súmele a eso, que mi hermana y yo heredaremos las empresas de mi padre y madre…y bueno, sume a eso el dinero que nosotras ya habíamos juntado como modelos… usted sabe, en este punto que es posible que mi hermana y yo seamos las estudiantes con más dinero del instituto, y que por lo tanto, nuestra sola presencia atrae a mas estudiantes que quieran ser nuestros "amigos" y que busquen hacer negocios con nosotras o con nuestra familia… de hecho, creo que en algún momento, nos tendremos que juntar en otro tipo de instancia para también hacer negocios señor Sou…- volvió a tomar aire- hasta aquí, todo ha ido bien, pero hay un problema, un problema que me tiene muy preocupada…

- No pensé que tuvieras tanta conciencia sobre su nueva posición… has sido muy asertiva en tu exposición, digamos que ustedes encabezan el ranking de familias emergentes y como tú misma hiciste notar, ustedes van más allá de los estudiantes promedio del instituto que esperan heredar o trabajar con sus padres…ustedes por si mismas poseen un grupo económico bastante importante… por lo que a mí concierne, creo que es muy beneficioso para nosotros que ustedes estudien aquí, queremos que se sientan cómodas… así ¿qué dime, cuál es tu preocupación y que traes en ese sobre pequeña dama?- dijo mientras le extendía una rosa y luego le acercaba un vaso de agua, Aleen sonrió para sus adentros.

- El uniforme… verá, yo sufro de claustrofobia y este uniforme- se llevó la mano al cuello tratando de aflojarlo un poco- es terriblemente torturador para mi… así que el Host club ha organizado un concurso y muchas chicas han diseñado propuestas para crear otro uniforme femenino ya sea para reemplazar el original o para ponerlo como una opción y tener dos uniformes- le alargó el sobre- puede verlas... en el caso de que usted acceda a cambiar el modelo del uniforme, tendrá que elegir usted la propuesta ganadora, será por así decirlo, el juez.- Aleen se sentía aliviada, por fin había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru seguía sentado esperando, pero ahora aparte de tener los ojos cerrados tenía los audífonos puestos, si algo había aprendido de las chicas, es que la mejor forma de que la gente no te hablé es hacerles creer que escuchas música, aun que no estés escuchando nada… en eso estaba cuando escucho una conversación que se producía apenas unos pasos de distancia de donde estaba él.

La viste? Está en el curso 2A…- ese era el curso de Kyouya y Tamaki, así que decidió prestar atención.

Sí…dicen que es prima de las Berry…

Sí, pero es mucho más asiática que ese par…- el modo en que la chica que hablaba se refería a las gemelas no era para nada amistoso…- dicen que sus padres murieron producto de un "accidente"-la voz de la chica que hablaba le parecía horriblemente familiar.

Accidente?

Sí…pero se sospecha que fue la madre de las gemelas la que provocó el "accidente"- al escuchar lo ultimó Kaoru se incorporó y rápidamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban las voces, sin embargo, se detuvo en seco al descubrir que quien hablaba era Renge y que a la escena se acercaba un pelinegro, bien conocido y apreciado por él.

Todos en este instituto hablan de las Berry… pero sabes Renge? Ellas no hablan de nadie, viven sus vidas limpiamente y su familia también, al menos cuando hables, trata de decir cosas que sean ciertas…sino, ve y únete al club de periodismo- La chica intentó darle una bofetada, sin embargo Tamaki apareció de pronto y le sostuvo la mano en el aire –_estupendo movimiento Tono_- , mientras la compañera de Renge se tapaba la boca y un grupo de estudiantes rodearon al grupo, Kaoru miró la puerta de la recepción, si Aleen salía, y se enteraba de lo que había pasado, conociendo su genio, en unos instantes no quedaría mucho de Renge y después… bueno, Aleen estaría en Lobelia o en algún otro instituto por causa de una expulsión…

La madre de las gemelas hizo su fortuna trabajando y estudiando esforzadamente ya que decidió tener un futuro distinto al que sus padres habían decidido para ella, nunca se entrometió con el resto de su familia y mucho menos haría daño a su hermano mayor!- Dijo el rubio con una expresión sombría y seria, luego miró a Kyouya y soltó a la chica, Kouya se acomodó los lentes y habló.

Renge, ya no eres bienvenida en el club, no vamos a permitir que hables así de nuestras amigas, para nosotros la lealtad es lo primero.

Estúpidos!- grito y salió corriendo del lugar, el grupo que rodeaba a los chicos se disolvió murmurando. La puerta de la sala de espera se abrió y una Aleen con una sonrisa enorme apareció por el umbral, Kaoru la había visto reír varias veces, pero ahora se veía diferente, sus inalterables ojos gatunos estaban más abiertos y brillantes y la sonrisa era fresca, se veía hermosa… Kaoru no supo qué hacer, por un lado veía venir a Aleen caminando despreocupadamente y por otro, aun estaban sus amigos ahí, en el pasillo con una cara de los mil demonios, intentó que su rostro no reflejara preocupación e improvisó su mejor sonrisa, esa con la que encantaba a las clientas en el club, sin embargo, la expresión de la chica cambio.

¿Qué ocurre Kao…?- no podía mentirle o ocultarle nada a esa gemela, de una u otra forma se enteraría de lo ocurrido, así que procedió a contarle lo que había visto, nuevamente la expresión de la cara de Aleen cambió por una indescifrable, muy similar a su habitual cara de aburrimiento o de _"Estoy cabreada", _Kaoru pensó lo peor, se imaginó a Renge volando por el aire producto de una patada de Aleen, pero no, ella solo permaneció en silencio y luego marcó en su celular, la conversación fue precisa, Aleen relató los hechos tal cual como se los había contado Kaoru y de vez en cuando daba señales de estar recibiendo instrucciones. Finalmente cortó y volvió a llamar, esta vez, llamó a Lucy

Llamé a nuestra madre, ella se va a comunicar con los padres de Renge… tu ya lo sabías? Quien te dijo?- dijo sorprendida y la sorpresa no solo se expresó en su voz, sino que también en su rostro, algo muy bueno debió pasar en la oficina del director, era como si se hubiera liberado de un encantamiento y le hubieran devuelto sus expresiones faciales.

Kyouya? Has vuelto a hablar con él?- una sonrisa, "_hermosa" pensó Kaoru_- si! En clases te cuento…sí, estoy con él, dile que…-se quedó mirando algo en el infinito- ah! Me distraje! Olvidé que iba a decir… bueno te veo!- Y colgó por segunda vez, sí, definitivamente, era como si la gemela estuviera despertando de un encantamiento.- Kaoru… ¿quieres ir a almorzar? aun queda tiempo para comer… espero ver ahí a mi prima- dijo tomándole la mano a Kaoru quien se puso como un tomate, al ver su reacción, Aleen lo soltó de inmediato y se puso roja también. La vergüenza súbita del chico hizo que algo en el corazón de Aleen doliera, no tenía sentido, poco antes se habían besado…acaso a él le deba vergüenza que lo vieran de la mano con ella? Ya bueno… después de todo ella era bastante extraña y a pesar de estar viviendo en la misma casa, no habían conseguido avanzar lo mas mínimo en su "extraña relación amorosa" quizás, después de todo, Kaoru ya no estaba interesado y le correspondió solo para apoyarla con la reunión de la que acababa de salir… la angustia aumentaba… él no le decía nada…quizás, ella lo estaba acosando u hostigando…tomó aire para retener las lagrimas que empañaban su vista…

Kao…creo que voy al baño, nos vemos allá- dijo con la cabeza gacha y salió corriendo, Kaoru estaba seguro de que había hecho algo para que ella hubiera tenido ese cambio repentino de ánimo, si se había puesto así de rojo no era por el agarre de la chica…solo…solo ocurrió! Su corazón se había acelerado y no podía estar más feliz de que ella quisiera pasearse por delante de todos con él de la mano… y luego tuvo ese cambio tan repentino de ánimo… quizás sería mejor que la fuera a buscar… así que camino en dirección al baño de chicas más cercano, lentamente, para darle tiempo… y entonces la vio.

Instantes antes,

" _Inhala, exhala…INHALA, EXHALA…ufffffffffff por fin en el baño! Haaaaaaaaaaaa"_ y la peliroja comenzó a llorar, camino al baño había pensado muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, había pensado que era una idiota y solo habían tres alternativas posibles: a) ha Kaoru le daba vergüenza que el resto los viera juntos b) quizás el sonrojo se debía a que el hecho de que los vieran juntos podría ser una complicación para el host club o c)ella estaba imaginando todo. Si era la última opción, tendría que disculparse con el gemelo y bueno, se sentía realmente idiota por lo dramática que fue…era como…si estuviera despertando de un letargo y ahora un caudal de emociones la abrumara, lo peor era, que no podía dejar de llorar y el uniforme con ese cuello tan cerrado la hacía sentir ahogada.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gruñó y abrió el grifo de agua llenando el lavamanos de esta- Merda!... Voglio solo smettere di piangere ...-(solo quiero dejar de llorar) sollozó y hundió la cara en el agua, sumergiéndose lo máximo que podía para refrescarse, luego de esto, levanto la cabeza y por el reflejo del espejo vio a una chica de pelo negro y lacio, de piel clara –quizás un poco más blanca que la de Aleen- y de ojos grises, nunca la escuchó entrar y le había dado un susto ver como la chica de pelo negro la contemplaba, "_Inhala…exhala…"_

-Ti senti bene? Piangi per un ragazzo?-(¿te sientes bien? ¿Lloras por un chico?) Dijo la extraña, Aleen abrió la boca mientras se secaba la cara con la manga del uniforme…pero… ¿Qué había dicho esa chica? Le había hablado en Italiano?

-Qu…qué?- articuló por fin- gracias por tu preocupación… eres italiana?- le preguntó sin más rodeos.

-no, se lo básico… pero me transfirieron hoy al instituto… mi nombre es Hibari Tsugumi- y realizó una pequeña reverencia, Aleen la imitó torpemente- y usted?

- Aleen… haaaa… Berry Aleen, siempre olvido que debo decir primero el apellido- se quedaron mirando en silencio, Aleen se sintió incomoda y rió de forma nerviosa- seguiré con lo mío- _"estoy siendo mal educada"- _etto… ¿en qué curso estás?

- En el Primero clase A Berry-san… ¿y usted?- Aleen sonrió

- En el mismo curso…

- Bien, nos vemos ahí, adiós!- dijo y se retiró _"Qué chica más extraña"_ pensó Aleen y terminó de arreglar su cara, su pelo se había mojado, así que decidió hacerse un moño alto, siempre estaba preparada para hacerse ese tipo de peinado así que no demoró nada y salió –ya más tranquila- del baño, entonces los vió.

Fin del flashback

Kaoru ya divisaba la puerta del baño cuando vio salir a una chica de pelo negro de allí, no le llamó mucho la atención, el buscaba a una pelirroja… pero la chica se giró en dirección a él y la vio de frente, el largo y liso pelo negro, la piel blanca y de aspecto delicado, los ojos grises y los labios finos…"_que…linda…" _ pensó y tras la chica divisó a Aleen y no pudo evitar pensar en lo muy diferente que se veía junto a esa chica de cabello largo y negro, sin embargo era incapaz de decidir cual era más bella y lo peor de todo, era que la chica nueva parecía estar mirándolo con las mejillas sonrojadas, ante esto, atino a sonreírle y sin darse cuenta estuvo solo a pasos de ella, se miraron en silencio…

Hola?...estas perdida?- preguntó el Hitachiin menor, a cambio recibió silencio, volvió a intentar- hola?

Ha…me podrías indicar dónde está la sala 1 A?- dijo al fin con una sonrisa, sin que el rubor desapareciera de sus mejillas…entonces, Aleen apareció por detrás de ella y se posicionó junto a Kaoru- Berry-san…- Aleen solo la examinó en silencio con una mirada a lo Kyouya despertando temprano por la mañana.- disculpe si incomodé a su…?- dijo señalando a Kaoru que miraba sorprendido la situación.

Ustedes se conocen?- dijo al fin.

Nos vimos en el baño…no, no incomodas a nadie, porque él es SOLO UN AMIGO- un rayo fulminó a Kaoru… ¿desde cuándo los AMIGOS se besaban de la forma en que lo hacían ellos?- pero si querías ayuda para llegar al salón que compartimos entonces debiste decirme a mi, después de todo, estamos en la misma clase…- miró hacia un lado y bufó mientras sacaba una libreta y procedía dibujarle un mapa.

No quise molestarla porque estaba llorando Berry-san… lo siento- Kaoru miró a Aleen con los ojos muy abiertos, no comprendía nada…la Aleen que él conocía no lloraba y si se había ido a llorar al baño, fue por la extraña situación que se había dado antes…pero entonces… porqué ahora estaba diciendo que solo eran amigos… Kaoru se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, definitivamente, no entendía nada.

Toma- dijo Aleen dándole una hoja con un mapa sobre cómo llegar a la sala- disculpa mi mal genio, en la hoja está mi número de teléfono por si acaso te pierdes a pesar del mapa…me voy ahora- y se dio la vuelta con dirección a la cafetería, avanzó un paso y se volteo de nuevo acercándose al oído de Tsugumi- veo en tu cara que estas interesada en este chico- Tsugumi, que ya estaba sonrojada ahora era un tomate- su nombre es Kaoru, está en el Host Club, pregunta por la tercera sala de música- le dijo susurrando y nuevamente se fue.

Adios…

Hibari Tsugumi- respondió la chica sonriéndole mientras hacia una reverencia- su nombre es Kaoru no es así?

Te lo dijo Aleen?- la chica asintió- haa… si, Hitachiin Kaoru… será mejor que…me vaya- dijo y se marchó luego de hacer una reverencia y ver como ella asentía a su comentario. Tendría que hablar con Aleen, ese carrusel de emociones por el que ella estaba pasando era algo que lo tenía totalmente desconcertado. Para su suerte, la chica estaba caminando excepcionalmente lento así que pudo alcanzarla en un momento.

Aleen, ¿qué está pasando? Porqué actúas así?- dijo mientras la sostenía de la muñeca, Aleen se quedó quieta mirándolo y luego tomó aire.

No se- bajó la cabeza- de pronto siento que acabo de despertar de un sueño muy profundo…es como… como si antes todas las emociones se sintieran de lejos, todo se sentía tan suave…y ahora… la felicidad, el enojo, el amor…-susurró- todo está tan vivo… me siento así después de hablar con el Director Suou…lo siento- volvió a tomar aire- lo siento de verdad, soy una idiota… me sentí muy mal por la cara que pusiste cuando te tomé la mano… y luego apareció esa chica rara en el baño hablándome en italiano…y después tu estabas con ella mirándola… como mirabas a Haruhi antes…-silencio incomodo- otra vez… lo siento.

Tonta…- dijo y soltó un suspiro- le preguntaremos a Lucy que te pasa- Aleen puso cara de pregunta- Los hermanos menores solemos ser más centrados y generalmente nos damos cuenta antes de los sentimientos de los inmaduros hermanos mayores- la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar, dándole un ligero tirón para que lo siguiera.

Pensé que no querías que te vieran así conmigo…

Tonta…- dijo apretándole la mano.

Un poco… a veces… ah! Kaoru… en la tarde no iré al club… tengo que ir a conversar con el director Sou

¿comó te fue con eso?

Dijo que sí…y en la tarde me dirá cual diseño escogió…-la pelirroja detuvo su relato por que el chico de ojos verdes había realizado un movimiento brusco acercándola a su cuerpo y envolviéndola en un abrazo- Ka…Kaoru…- dijo descansando la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

Tonta…tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta!- dijo al oído, el mundo pareció detenerse, pero una voz jovial los sacó de la burbuja en la que estaban.

Gemelo del mal, suelta a mi hermanita!- dijo Tamaki separándolos- los estábamos esperando, tardaron una eternidad

Ella no es tu hermana Tono- dijo Kaoru cabreado

Pero es como si lo fuera, no es así hermanita?- Aleen asintió sonriendo ampliamente, si había alguien con quien se sentía protegida luego de su hermana y Kaoru era Tamaki, había algo en él que la hacía sentir confortada.

Aleen!- gritó Hikaru junto a Lucy, quien hizo señas con la mano, Kyouya se encontraba al otro lado, también junto a la chica y frente a ellos Honey y Mori- aquí está Lucy!- la nombrada se dio con la palma en la frente, era demasiado evidente que ella estaba "ahí", el resto se rió por lo bajo, Hikaru la miró con cara de pocos amigos Lucy correspondió el gesto.

Bruja…

Nena…- fue el intercambio de palabras que originó otra serie de risas en la mesa, finalmente, los tres restantes estaban instalados.

Lucy, tu hermana está muy rara…tiene cambios de humor cada dos segundos y creo que atemorizó a la chica nueva que está en nuestro salón- Lucy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Bruja Bipolar!- volvió a decir Hikaru- ves Kaoru? Ella tiene problemas siquiátricos…deberías alejarte de ella- una risa maliciosa apareció en los labios de los gemelos.

Sabias que tengo que volver a entrenar?…tú podrías ser de gran utilidad para practicar las llaves de judo- Aleen le sacó la lengua- y deja de acaparar a mi hermana!- se cruzó de brazos dramáticamente, al más puro estilo Tamaki.

Aleen, atemorizaste a una chica?- preguntó gravemente Lucy.

Etto… mira! Creo que hay nuevos postres iré a buscar algunos- y se levantó como si nada, dando saltitos se alejo, Lucy por su parte bufo y luego de la nada sacó un álbum de fotos con hojas negras sobre las que estaban pegadas las fotografías, lo abrió.

Bien… tendré que explicarles yo, porque creo que Aleen nunca lo hará…- mostro la primera foto- Estas somos mi hermana y yo a los 13- aparecían riendo, peinadas con coletas bajas, se veían un poco más delgadas, con cuerpos más infantiles y vestidas con uniformes de colegio con falda y sweater azules.

Eran muy delgadas Lucy-chan- dijo Honey

Bueno, teníamos un ligero problema alimenticio- rio, pero a nadie más pareció causarle gracias- no, en serio… bueno, creo que para nosotras es gracioso…fue algo pasajero, estamos sanas y nos encanta comer, fue algo que ocurrió cuando comenzamos a ser modelos…

Por eso…antes que ustedes se fueran a Italia, y les pregunté por su peso tu te quedaste…congelada- señaló Kyouya un poco preocupado.

Jeje… si un poco, pero ya estamos bien, pesamos 54 kilos, igual es un poco bajo…pero digamos que todos en nuestra familia son de nuestra contextura…en la foto pesábamos 48 kilos… estábamos muy flacas.- terminó y cambió la foto.

Acá tenemos 14- una de las gemelas mostraba una tabla de Skate, y la otra un par de patines con cara aburrida- Aleen es la de los patines, ese día estaba ansiosa por salir a patinar y nuestra madre insistía con sacarnos fotos… una vez vino Aleen en mi skate… ella sabe lo básico, yo antes saltaba- mostró una foto de ella sobre una rampla, en la foto estaba como detenida en el aire, muestras de asombro se dibujaron en la cara de los host.

Siempre pensamos que Aleen era la ruda…- Lucy se encogió de hombros

Aleen hace cosas muy bonitas sobre los patines, deberían verla…- pasó a la siguiente foto, se veía una de las gemelas con la cabeza vendada en la cama de un hospital, la otra estaba a su lado, y la abrazaba mientras sonreía a penas, los chicos se quedaron en silencio, Aleen estaba a unos pasos de ellos y se había quedado contemplándolos, de lejos vio como Lucy tomaba la mano de Kaoru y la llevaba a su cabeza, entre su pelo- ha! La encontré- dijo la gemela menor, Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendido, abrió la boca para hablar, pero Lucy lo interrumpió- la que está con la cabeza vendada soy yo… la otra es Aleen… cuidándome, estuve una semana hospitalizada…-se produjo un silencio- me atropellaron mientras andaba en el Skate… un tipo imprudente se pasó una luz roja, Aleen vio todo… debió ser terrible, no sé qué haría yo si viera a mi hermana herida- se produjo otro silencio, Lucy miraba la mesa y los gemelos se miraron entre sí, nadie salvo ellos en esa mesa podían entender el tipo de dolor que pudo experimentar Aleen… la conexión de los hermanos gemelos era distinta y única y entre ellas, al igual que con los Hitachiin, era un poco más fuerte de lo común- eso ocurrió cuando teníamos 14 años…un día como hoy.

¿Tú crees que ella está así por la fecha?

Puede que los milagros existan… luego de mi accidente, Aleen no volvió a ser la misma, digamos que ha estado como… aletargada, no confiaba en nadie y aprendió judo principalmente para cuidarme a mi… cuando comenzó a ser novia de San Martin- hizo una mueca al pronunciar el nombre- fue como si hubiera despertado un poco…pero después de… bueno, ustedes saben... después de eso, ella volvió a estar así…como dormida… es como si se hubiera anulado como persona, de hecho hace mucho tiempo que ella no llora… y bueno, lo de San Martin también ocurrió un día como hoy… digamos que es una fecha bastante desgraciada…- en ese momento, Aleen se decidió a volver, pensaba que todo lo dicho por su hermana le hacía sentido, ahora entendía porque ahora todos sus sentimientos los sentía tan fuertes…

Despertaste Aleen?- le dijo Lucy mirándola con ternura

Mmm… así parece…esperemos que el mundo no sea tan abrumador- y recargó su cabeza sobre la de Honey-sempai, los demás le sonrieron haciéndole saber que estarían con ella- mira, encontré esto- y señaló su bandeja –con varios dulces y un plato de arroz cubierto por una "salsa" de color ámbar- se lo eché al arroz y quedó genial! Pueden probar- todos sacaron un poco del plato y en cuanto lo pusieron en sus bocas hicieron gestos extraños tratando de tragar lo más rápido posible… todos salvo los Hitachiin.

Aleen, eso es miel de maple?- dijo Haruhi tomando un poco de agua.

Etto…si, parece… pero creo que sabe bien con todo, también le puse a este cheescake y también está bueno… creo que lo podría usar hasta con ensaladas…

Sí! La miel de maple es un excelente aderezo! Queda bien con todo- le sonrió Kaoru, Hikaru lo apoyo con los dedos arriba, no podía hablar porque tenía la boca llena del arroz de Aleen.

Tú te incluyes en ese todo? - Hikaru se atoró con el arroz. Era cierto lo que la gemela mayor acabada de decir? Kaoru se sonrojó.

Aleen, estas pensando en voz alta de nuevo…- dijo Lucy con los labios arqueados en una sonrisa.

Si?...si?- mirada de pánico, era como si aun nadie pudiera procesar bien lo que acaba de decir- lo siento! Lo siento! Perdón Kaoru! Sempais lo siento!- entonces las risas estallaron, Aleen comenzó a intentar esconderse bajo la mesa.

Esto le pasaba muy seguido antes?- preguntó Haruhi

Sí, más o menos- comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Bajo la mesa se escucho decir algo

ERES UNA MALA HERMANA! Kaoru debe pensar que soy una pervertida.

Sal de ahí rata- respondió Lucy.

Deja de hacer casas bajo la mesa- le dijo Kaoru- no estoy enojado ni pienso que eres una pervertida- silencio- sal o te iré a buscar yo!- nada- okey, tendré que ir- La cabeza de Aleen apareció lentamente, hasta que los ojos estuvieron a la vista…y entonces, cuando trataba de no mirar al pelirrojo que le quitaba el sueño, vio a otra colorina, parada sola cerca de la mesa.

Lucy…Mi…Misa está ahí…

La llamaré-Aleen abrió de par en par los ojos y terminó por salir de debajo de la mesa, la prima se acercó y saludo a todo el mundo en perfecto japonés –las gemelas tenían acento- Todos saludaron de la forma más caballerosa que podían, eso desde luego incluyo a los pares de gemelos.

Misa, tú has oído algo sobre los rumores… de que nuestra madre mando a matar a tus padres?- directo al grano, así era Lucy, no era mucho de andar con rodeos en temas de negocios o familiares.

Sí, lo oí de una chica de primero que encontré en el baño… amablemente le aclaré la situación- sí, de verdad fue amable- pero si la vuelvo a escuchar a ella o a cualquiera, entonces no seré tan "linda"- al parecer las primas se llevaban bien.

Mamá nos contó que nuestro tío y ella se encontraban cada vez que podían y que incluso estuvo un semestre estudiando en Japón para poder vivir juntos- Misa asintió.

Mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeña…pero aun así tengo recuerdos de la tía…- se acercó más y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Aleen, quien la veía con algo de preocupación.- Deben estar tranquilas, yo se la verdad sobre los hechos, extraño a mis padres, pero no vivo del pasado… ellos me cuidaran siempre- les guiñó un ojo.- Mori-sempai trajo una silla más y la dejo junto a la pelirroja estilo asiática- Gracias-dijo y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron, ese chico era realmente guapo…en realidad todos los amigos de sus primas lo eran, pero ESE chico, con la camisa algo desabrochada y la corbata suelta… todos los chicos los estaban mirando, hasta que por fin Mori se movió.

Gracias

Humm…- era tan indiferente con ella… y eso extrañamente parecía gustarle.

Esa niña…Renge… creo que esta celosa de ustedes…o de una de las dos- las chicas abrieron los ojos y se miraron entre sí, luego una de ellas miró a Kyouya con cara de odio, el aludido ni se inmutó. Las chicas bufaron y se volvieron a mirar, los demás en la mesa la miraron con cara de extrañados…si en algo se diferenciaban "las" gemelas de "los" gemelos era por esa especie de comunicación telepática que establecían.

_¿no se supone que habías vuelto a hablar con Kyouya?- _hizo un rápido movimiento de ojos hacia el Rey entre las sombras.

_Él solo vino a decirme lo de Renge y se sentó ahí… no ha pasado nada más- _Lucy se encogió de hombros, Aleen volvió a bufar, luego dio una patadita a Tamaki, que se encontraba frente a ella y cuando tuvo su atención, miró a Kyouya y a su hermana de medio lado, el rubio le cerró un ojo en señal de comprensión. Definitivamente, debía hacer algo urgentemente.

oOo

Qué tipo de cosméticos usas Lucy-chan?- preguntó una de las clientas.

Etto… casi ninguno… ems…pero bueno, tomamos mucha agua y cremas hidratantes… y bueno- se acercó a la chica y le susurró al oído- la bb cream es maravillosa.- la chica abrió los ojos de par en par- pero no creo que alguien con una piel tan radiante como la tuya la necesite- remató mientras acariciaba con la yema de los dedos la mejilla de la chica.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritaron las otras, la pelirroja suspiró.

Lucia, necesitamos medirte…Aleen y tu son…exactamente del mismo tamaño?- la chica asintió y luego de hacer una reverencia se dirigió hasta donde estaba Kyouya junto a una balanza y una hincha de medir- sube- Lucy inspiró aire gravemente, si había algo en la vida que Lucy odiaba eran las pesas- mmm…ahora colócate erguida- sintió algo frio apoyado en su cabeza- Oh! Creo que creciste…- las chicas presentes en el club comenzaron a posicionarse en torno a la pelirroja, una gotita comenzó a bajar por su frente, buscó la mirada de Haruhi, la chica la miró con un dejo de compasión, más aun cuando vio que Renge se acercaba a ella.

Berry-san, disculpe por los comentarios que hice sobre su familia… no debí hablar así…- Lucy la miró inexpresiva, Kyouya fingió ignorarla- lo siento también no debí hablar mal de la familia de las gemelas…en señal de arrepentimiento, nuestra familia hará una fiesta en honor a la llegada de Misa sempai- la aludida, que estaba en la habitación, tomando té con Honey y Mori Sempai se levantó de su asiento y camino a paso lento hasta donde estaba su prima.

Cuando?- dijo seca, Lucy apoyó con la mirada

Este fin de semana…coincide con la inauguración de su casa…- dijo con la cabeza baja- de verdad lo siento… Berry-san, Panini sempai…- momentos antes había entrado sigilosamente Aleen y Haruhi la había puesto al tanto de todo, así que desde el fondo del salón se hizo notar.

Iremos, pero espero que seas cortes- los ojos de Renge se iluminaron, mientras las chicas hacían espacio para que Aleen pasara, Lucy y Misa la miraron con sorpresa, Aleen les guiñó un ojos- Después de todo, somos Host y como tales, debemos demostrar nuestra educación, a pesar de que el resto no lo haga…cierto Renge?- la chica asintió y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo insultada- Además puede ser una oportunidad interesante para compartir todos juntos sin ser Host- le guiñó un ojo a Tamaki y sus ojos rodaron hacia donde estaba su hermana y Kyouya.

Gracias Berry san…- hizo una reverencia y se retiró con suavidad.

Kyouya, puedes tomar mis medidas- el pelinegro asintió y le dio un papel con el peso y la altura de su hermana- nos tomaran medidas ahora?- el pelinegro asintió.- ha! Ya que me preguntan…me fue bien con el director Suou, el diseño ganador esta en el sobre- había dejado un sobre en las manos de Haruhi- Haru…por favor…- La aludida sacó una carta del sobre, toda la atención se dirigió a ella…

El diseño ganador es el de…- hizo un espacio de tención- el de Nyu Katara?- se produjo un silencio…- quien es la señorita Katara?- silencio…- bueno, este es el diseño- en cuanto lo vio reconoció a la autora y dirigió su mirada a Aleen, era su diseño, en respuesta Aleen subió las cejas, Haruhi procedió a mostrarlo a todos los presentes, se escucharon distintas expresiones por parte de las estudiantes, sobre todo con respecto al gran cambio entre el uniforme actual y el que estaba dibujado. El uniforme era de una pieza, se abotonaba por el lateral hasta las caderas, donde nacía una falda con volantes sobre la rodilla. El escote era cuadrado y bajo el busto se pegaba al cuerpo. Bajo el vestido llevaba una blusa blanca con mangas cortas abombadas – lo cual era lo único que dejaba del uniforme anterior- la que se usaba con la misma corbata que ocupaban los chicos. La versión de invierno incluía un sweater con botones y capucha y la blusa era de mangas largas. Como accesorios contaba con calcetas de distintos largos de color blanco (un par corto y otro sobre las rodillas que se ataban a la pierna con cintas de raso) y para los días de frio, medias blancas que podían usarse con polainas. Finalmente el atuendo era completado por una chaqueta liviana similar a la que utilizaban los chicos y para el invierno, con el mismo abrigo tipo capa que se usaba con el antiguo uniforme. Y el color? Azul para el vestido y celeste para los detalles.

Haruhi-kun… cuando deberemos empezar a usar ese uniforme?-preguntó una de las clientas de Haruhi.

Aquí dice que a partir de un mes… y bueno…aun se podrá usar el uniforme que están usando ahora- sonrisa radiante- pero este se ve mucho más moderno…

Vanguardista…sencillo pero vanguardista- puntualizó Misa, la única del grupo que no sabía que ese era el diseño que su prima y Kaoru habían pensado y creado.

Felicidades a …Nyu Katara- dijo Haruhi mirando a Aleen, que se veía radiante mientras Kyouya la media.

Señorita Nyu- le dijo al oído- felicidades- Aleen sonrió- definitivamente, crecieron- de nuevo la atención se posó sobre las gemelas y entre la multitud, apareció Tsugumi

Escuche que tenían que tomarle medidas… y bueno, yo podría hacerlo si no les molesta…- Aleen miró a su hermana

_Esta es la chica a la que amenazaste, la chica nueva que no se atrevía a mirarnos en el salón?- _Trasmitió telepáticamente Lucy con cara de pocos amigos.

_Lo… siento-_ Respondió

Tu nombre es Tsugumi no?- dijo Lucy amablemente, está parecía confundida…- no debí ser tan insolente contigo hace un rato, digamos que estaba pasando por un momento extraño…- Lucy conocía a su hermana y sabía que a pesar de estar arrepentida los celos no la dejarían hablar con sensatez.

Princesa… eres nueva aquí no es así?- le habló Tamaki- dime…de que tipo prefieres? Salvaje, Loli-shota, pequeños demonios (los gemelos), Frio, espejos (las gemelas), o yo…-sonrío galante y la tomó por la barbilla, la chica inesperadamente y de un golpe retiró la mano de Tamaki.

No me…toques!

No tienes por qué ser tímida, sé que mi belleza puede causar impacto, pero … creo que podrás sobreponerte.

HENTAI…-murmuró mientras lo señalaba con el dedo y le dedicaba una mirada asesina, las gemelas estallaron en carcajadas mientras Tamaki era golpeado por una enorme flecha.

Tono, creo que el acto de príncipe no dio resultado- habló uno de los gemelos, mientras el otro también se reía.

Ha! Kao…ru?- Tsugumi no estaba segura cual era cual... ya era poco común conocer a un par de gemelos, pero en su salón tenía que haber dos pares…

Esta es la chica que Aleen asustó?- Lucy se llevó la mano a la frente mientras Aleen se dirigía a la esquina –donde se había refugiado Tamaki- y se disponía a cultivar setas…Tsugumi hizo caso omiso del comentario de Hikaru.

Hibari san, dígame…que le ha parecido el club?- preguntó Kyouya con su libreta abierta, mientras Lucy bufaba y se dirigía a la esquina junto con Haruhi, tratando de sacar al King y a su problemática hermana del estado "emo".

Mi opinión?

Si… como clienta es bueno saber que piensas…así podremos mejorar la atención.

Nunca dije que sería clienta de ustedes… la verdad parecen bastante raros… mira a ese tipo- otra flecha golpeaba a Tamaki.

¿y entonces…porqué estas aquí?

Etto… bueno, una de las gemelas me dijo que viniera si quería ver a Kaoru- Hikaru le dio un codazo a Kaoru quien se sonrojó ligeramente, por su parte Aleen, quien había logrado sobre ponerse y levantarse de su cosecha de setas al estilo emo, tras la nueva declaración de Tsugumi, cayó en cámara lenta al piso. Por otro lado, Tamaki pareció estar cada vez más sombrío "_gemelos del mal…me han desplazado" _.

Gomen Hibari san- dijo al fin Lucy, Tsugumi no tenía idea con quien estaba hablando- mi hermana es algo…impresionable…

MALA HERMANA- refunfuñó la otra.

¡qué divertidas!- rió entrecerrando los ojos

Yo también?- preguntó Tamaki con ojos de peluche

No…tu eres raro…- Tamaki comenzó a desintegrarse…lentamente…

Qué ruda…- señaló Misa, que por alguna extraña razón estaba midiendo su altura con ayuda de Mori sempai

¿Cuánto mides?- interrogó Aleen distrayendo a todos.

1,73cm creo que ya no creceré más…- sacudió la cabeza- Tsugumi, no deberías ser tan… "ruda" con los amigos de los chicos… no Takashi sempai?- ¿lo estaba llamando por su nombre?

Hum… Tamaki es un buen amigo- se limitó a decir y luego fue a buscar más pastel para Honey.

Gomen…no fue con mala intención… y él fue un poco invasivo conmigo…

Entonces supongo que está bien- Se rascó la cabeza con serías dudas sobre su respuesta.

Tsugumi…entonces VINISTE POR KAORU- Exclamó Hikaro remarcando las últimas palabras intencionadamente, una enorme flecha golpeo a Aleen.

Bueno, él fue amable conmigo…y Ví a Renge en el pasillo y me dio esto- se lo entrega a Haruhi.

ABRELO!- gritó la Aleen- acabo de acordarme que no sabemos dónde vive Renge…ustedes si saben?- nadie pareció escucharla, Haruhi abrió el sobre, parece que ese era el día en que tenía que dar noticias.

Estimados compañeros: Tenemos el honor de invitarlos este viernes a la casa de la familia Houshakuji para una fiesta en honor de la honorable familia Berry-Panini, se tratará de una recepción doble con ambientes separados para padres e hijos. La recepción para los jóvenes será una fiesta de disfraces. Esperamos su asistencia, la que dará realce al evento.- la cara de las gemelas se deformó, nunca sabían de qué disfrazarse.

En sus caras veo congoja- señaló Tsugumi- yo las puedo ayudar con los preparativos Aleen-san, Lucy-san- les dirigió una sonrisa radiante que dejó a las chicas perplejas, Tsugumi se acercó más a ellas y le quitó la cinta de medir a Kyouya, quien la miró atónito- levanta los brazos un poco por favor- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las medidas de las dos chicas estaban listas.

Queremos saber las medidas y el peso!- gritó Hikaru, mientras las clientas asentían reunidas nuevamente.

Ha…- Lucy asintió y se acercó a su hermana- Medimos 1,70cm- sonrisas de felicidad, habían crecido 3 cm desde la última vez que se midieron- y pesamos 53 kilos- cara de calcular- nuestro IMC está un poco bajo, pero está bien porque hacemos deporte…- se produjo un silencio

Kyouya guarda esto y que nadie lo vea- Aleen alargó el papel con el resto de sus medidas- dejaremos en la incógnita el resto- dijeron a la vez mientras guiñaban el ojo- coordinación perfecta- no queremos romper el misterio de nuestra imagen.

ACLARACIONES IMPORTANTES: El PERSONAJE HIBARI TSUGUMI NO ES CREACIÓN MIA Y NO ME PERTENECE, SINO QUE ES OBRA DE UYULALA (QUIEN ESCRIBE HERMOSO Y EN MUCHOS SENTIDOS ES MI MAESTRA EN ESTO…) ESPERO HACERLE JUSTICIA!

Dejenme algún review! Para poder motivarme y continuar!


	10. Fiesta de disfraces parte 1

**Espero que les guste el capitulo...al principio era solo uno pero me dí cuenta de que era demaciado alrgo, así que lo dividí. Espero sus comentarios para poder mejorar! Diviértanse**

* * *

-Y ese chico guapo que llegó con Misa-sempai, quien será- murmuró una de las chicas disfrazada de hada.

-Sí…es muy delgado… parece un modelo- contestó otra disfrazada de princesa- me gustaría que un chico así me llevara del brazo

-Tsugumi…Panini-san está haciendo cosplay de un animé no es así- la pelinegra asintió-

-Sí, bueno, de una novela visual mejor dicho, dime si no es igual a Makise Kurisu?- se escucharon expresiones de asentimiento y emoción por parte de las chicas.

-Tú también te ves muy bien Tsugumi-chan- la chica usaba un vestido negro tipo corsé pero la falda era corta y vaporosa, con medias verde agua, en el brazo izquierdo un guante largo hasta el codo a rayas verde agua y negro, sin dedos…para rematar llevaba un pequeño y femenino sombrero de copa algo ladeado- eres Akiyama Mio no?- esos lentes de contacto te quedan muy bien- terminó por decir la chica vestida de princesa, Tsugumi respondió con una sonrisa sincera- pero…Tsugumi-chan…donde están las gemelas Berry? Y más importante…quien es el chico que está con Misa-sempai?

-ese chico… es…un primo lejano mío, no hablo mucho con él y no se la relación que tiene con Misa-sempai… no habla mucho de ella misma… las gemelas van a venir después, cuando Renge haga el brindis por la familia- se produjo un silencio tenso… al parecer ocultar la identidad del "chico" iba a ser complicado… estaba pensando en eso, cuando se produjo un gran alboroto, el Host club había llegado en pleno…. Los chicos saludaron galantemente, mientras lucían sus disfraces, por primera vez vieron como el cosplay de los chicos no era sobre un tema en específico. Mori sempai lucía un disfraz de Gilbert de Pandora's Heart; Honey estaba disfrazado como el conejo blanco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, con el que se veía realmente… lindo y tierno…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - gritaron las chicas ante la llamara de moe que emanaba el pequeño Loli shota.

-Kyouya para la sorpresa de muchos y muchas, iba con el cabello… teñido? O era una peluca?... el asunto era que su cabello ya no era negro, sino castaño y desordenado, sin sus anteojos (estaba usando lentes de contacto café ) y usando una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, desabotonado el cuello… pantalones negros con zapatos a tono terminaban el conjunto, al hombro cargaba una chaqueta café claro, casi amarilla y en la mano, cargaba su tradicional libreta negra, con letras plateadas escritas, donde se leía "death note"… sonreía ladinamente mientras una de las chicas (disfrazada de blanca nieves) le regalaba una manzana roja.

-Kyo…kyo senpai…- suspiró la chica que estaba vestida de princesa- creo que nunca había pensado en el parecido…

-Ni en lo guapo que se ve sin sus anteojos- la codeó Tsugumi.

-Mirá! Ese no es Haruhi-kun?- la pequeña silueta de la castaña era seguida por el porte imponente de Tamaki.

-Haruhi-kun y Tamaki sempai son…

-Ciel y Sebastián- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, sin dudas la sugerencia de las gemelas había sido muy acertada. Haruhi tenía ese aire de inocencia y misterio encantador, aún más aun vestida como noble en tonos negros y rojo bermejo, lo único que denotaba un poco de incomodidad en ella, era el parche en el ojo, que acomodaba constantemente, lo que hacía que el sombrero de copa se le moviera amenazando con caer…sin embargo, el servicial Tamaki, en su papel de mayordomo era genial, la peluca, los lentes de contacto y el impecable negro de su traje de mayordomo lo hacían ver sexy y misterioso.

-Tsugumi san

-Dime Yun- chan- así se llamaba la chica vestida de princesa.

-Tu ayudaste a los chicos con los disfraces cierto…?- Tsugumi asintió con una sonrisa triunfal, si bien era mucho más centrada que Renge, ella también disfrutaba de los placeres ocultos del animé y el manga.- mira, están llegando Hikaru y Kaoru kun…- Uno de los gemelos venía disfrazado de Sombrerero loco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, mientras el otro era un punk de tomo y lomo, su cabello venía de color verde claro y en su cuello colgaba un encendedor vistoso, era Shin el bajista de Nana.- se ven muy distintos, y aun así, no se cual es cual… Tsugumi-chan, tu sabes?

-La verdad…- otro bullicio interrumpió la respuesta de la chica, miró hacia la puerta, pero no vio nada, entonces notó que Yun la miraba atónita…o más bien, veía tras ella, en donde un joven de mediana estatura vestido con un frac blanco, capa larga negra, sombrero de copa y mascara que le cubría prácticamente toda la cara (solo dejaba al descubierto la boca) le ofrecía una copa de champaña…- ha! Eras tu- dijo despreocupadamente tomando la copa- él es mi…- se quedó pensando mientras el silencio y las miradas se clavaban en el chico nuevo.

-Soy su primo, Louis…

-Dumontt, es un primo lejano…

-Encantada- El chico tomó la mano de Yun y la besó suavemente. Era delgado y sus movimientos eran suaves y elegantes, su voz era cantarina y un tanto aguda, pero que denotaba juventud y jovialidad.

-El gusto es mío- alcanzó a decir mientras era arrastrado por Tsugumi- ¿qué pasa?-sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

-Te ves bien…- dijo y se calló automáticamente palideciendo cuando notó que tras Louis estaba uno de los gemelos- Hika…ru?-El gemelo asintió, Louis se volteó y una muy poco amigable mirada del gemelo mayor lo examinó de pies a cabeza, ante esto, el "examinado" se quitó el sombrero e inclinó la cabeza mientras saludaba, bajando la vista, su cabello castaño delineó la blanca mascara.

-Hola- se limitó a decir Hikaru- si no te importa, me robaré un momento a Tsugumi- en un momento, Louis se quedó solo en medio del salón, el nerviosismo lo embargó un poco, vio venir a un camarero con una bandeja con tragos, sacó una copa a la pasada y la bebió rápidamente "_amargo" _hizo una mueca frunciendo ligeramente los labios…

-Todo va bien?- el acompañante de Misa era quien le hablaba, el chico, que parecía tener la misma complexión que Louis estaba disfrazado del zorro- he oído buenos comentarios sobre ti…

-Vete Eleazar, se supone que no nos conocemos- cortó y le dio la espalda, Eleazar se retiró y caminó hacia el grupo donde estaban los host… _"este es un juego tan divertido…" _pensó el chico recién rechazado…

-Misa, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?- preguntó galante interrumpiendo las conversaciones y haciéndose notar…

-Él es mi amigo Eleazar Ferrero… se encontraba en la ciudad y para que no se quedará solo lo invité a la fiesta…- respondió tensa, pero de la forma más natural posible, Tsugumi miró al chico con expresión dura y el chico respondió levantándose el sombrero, dejando a la vista su brillante pelo negro.

-Te me haces familiar…- dijo Kaoru

-Se parece al otro chico- Eleazar tuvo un momento de pánico donde palideció

-Es porqué son parientes.-puntualizó Misa cortando la conversación- Eleazar, de hecho, ahora estoy un poco ocupada…quizás quieras bailar con Tsugumi- la aludida que aun intentaba comprender las extrañas razones por las que el gemelo mayor la había arrastrado hasta el grupo, ahora estaba siendo arrastrada a la pista de baile, donde sonaba una balada, solo algunas parejas bailaban.

-Es esto necesario?- preguntó la chica mientras Eleazar la acercaba a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura.

-Claramente… - le habló al oído- mientras yo no esté, baila con Kaoru, creo que le caes bien…

-Sabes que no tengo ninguna intención más allá de la amistad con él- se produjo un silencio tenso.

-Supongo… pero de todas maneras, ahora me mira con cara de odio

-Es que eres muy guapo, y bailas bien

-Cumplo con mi rol mejor que Haruhi y mejor que mi hermana.- Fanfarroneó.

-De todas maneras, puede que sea cierto, las chicas los miraban bastante…- una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en la cara de Eleazar- y sí, te están mirando bastante mal los chicos…

-Quizás sienten que les quito su juguete nuevo- dijo y suavemente sujetó a Tsugumi por la espalda mientras la inclinaba hacia atrás- de todas formas, tú tuviste esta idea e ideaste este plan, así que, dime, que viene.

-Bueno, la idea es poner a prueba a Kyouya y a Kaoru…a ver si logran descubrirlas antes de que Renge haga el brindis por ustedes.- Eleazar asintió.

-Era necesario para eso disfrazarnos de hombres?- dijo en tono frio ocultado tras una sonrisa al estilo Kyouya, Tsugumi miró a un lado…

-Me la debías por amedrentarme el primer día- Aleen (ahora Eleazar) bufó al tiempo que la música terminaba, se le acercó a su compañera y tomando su muñeca, le beso la mano galantemente, Tsugumi no pudo evitar sonrojarse- eres como un Tamaki-sempai más sexy que principesco- se le escapó- sería mágico si Eleazar de verdad existiera…- se dio la vuelta pero Eleazar la sostuvo del brazo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-Te dije que Eleazar si existe! Cuida de Kaoru, ahora yo iré a hacer cosas de hombre…- la soltó de golpe, hizo una pequeña reverencia y elegantemente estiró la mano para alcanzar una copa de champaña…

-Tan macho te crees que puedes ir jugando con las chicas así- dijo con voz firme, pero sin gritar el gemelo disfrazado del sombrerero, Aleen (Eleazar) miró a Tsugumi, los celos la consumían.

-No veo que ella se queje- tomó un largo sorbo de su vaso.

-Ella no es tan mal educada como tú.

-No sabía que ella era tu novia- dijo acercándose altanera- sin embargo, no parecía muy preocupada por ti- terminó por tomarse el vaso y lo extendió vacío ante ojos del gemelo menor, Kaoru empuñó la mano, dispuesto a darle un golpe ante tal desaire- nono… no hagas cosas de las que te puedes arrepentir, tienes mucho que perder- Kaoru dio un manotazo errático hasta el muchacho/a, por suerte hasta ese momento, Tamaki y Haruhi habían distraído la atención, porque en ese momento, al mismo tiempo que Kaoru daba el manotazo, Eleazar le sostenía la mano y ejercía presión levemente en su mano, de forma tan disimulada que parecía un apretón de saludo.- si te deja más tranquilo, no molestaré más a tu NOVIA durante la noche, disculpa mi insolencia, ahora entiendo que me sobre pase- le soltó la mano, mientras Kaoru lo miraba perplejo _"cambios de humor repentinos" _

-Supongo que…entonces está bien, solo no seas tan…

-Arrebatado- puntualizó Hikaru, Eleazar medio sonrió mientras detrás del antifaz sus ojos negros denotaban indiferencia- vamos a beber algo para distender el ambiente.- propuso algo exaltado Hikaru. Eleazar se dejó llevar mientras Tsugumi veía como se alejaba el trio _"objetivo número 1…parcialmente logrado!...objetivo número 2… friooo…" _ Louis (Lucy) se encontraba sentado en una mesa solo, jugando con su celular mientras un grupo de chicas lo observaba y cuchicheaban cosas…

-Tsugumi, no dijiste que ese chico es tu primo?- Haruhi era quien le hablaba, una gota fría bajó por la frente de la chica, miró hacia donde se encontraba Louis… - se ve bastante aburrido, tal vez deberíamos ir a hablarle- Tsugumi asintió y el grupo se dirigió hasta la mesa.

-En otro lugar

-Pareces ser del tipo cool- Dijo Tamaki examinando a Louis.

-¿Qué soy qué?- dijo apenas levantando la vista de su teléfono- disculpa, estaba revisando unos asuntos- presionó la pantalla de su celular varias veces, finalmente lo guardó- me puedes explicar…qué acabas de decir?- dijo mirando a Tamaki mientras entornaba los ojos, el cosplay que usaba era realmente bueno…casi tan bueno como el de él...

-Eres ese tipo de chico guapo, amable y encantador, pero distante, ahora mismo me pones atención, pero en realidad, no sientes ningún interés por mi…- Louis se limitó a sonreírle, se sentía tan extraño ser diferenciada tan a simple vista, buscó a su hermana con la mirada y no se encontraba en el grupo, pero si vio a Misa y Tsugumi… y de pronto sus pupilas, ahora azules, se quedaron fijas en los ojos de Kyouya.

-Veo que estas algo aburrido…- anotó en su death note

-Supongo que no estarás escribiendo mi nombre ahí- dijo Louis frunciendo los labios, Kyouya medio sonrió mientras el resto de los presentes observaban la escena.- era… una broma- dijo tranquilamente sonriendo, lo cual suavizó el ambiente.

-No puedo anotar tu nombre porque no lo sé.

-Louis Dumontt…

-Black- completó Tsugumi, Louis la miró desconcertado.

-Pensé que era tu primo

-Lo es, pero nunca dije que fuéramos cercanos, digamos que somos primos políticos.

-Y tu acompañante Misa? no se supone que Louis y Eleazar son parientes? Entonces Tsugumi también es pariente de él?- inquirió Kyouya levantando la ceja.

-Eleazar es mi primo hermano, su nombre completo es Eleazar Ferrero Black…y bueno, mi madre es prima en tercer grado de la madre de Tsugumi, por lo que nuestro parentesco es más bien político- explico con serenidad- El padre de Eleazar es español, el mío en cambio es francés… nuestras madres son Inglesas… la madre de Eleazar es mayor que mi madre… te parece información suficiente?- terminó con cierta ironía en la voz, Kyouya sacó su móvil y buscó en internet.

-Vaya… pensé que serías más alto…- Louis hizo una mueca- así que tu familia está en el negocio de la farmacéutica…

-Y la tuya en el negocio hospitalario…tal vez sería bueno que nosotros dos conversáramos… - dijo y se levantó de su asiento extendiendo la mano a Kyouya en señal de saludo, luego de esto, Light Yagami condujo al fantasma de la opera hasta la barra, sentándose junto a Eleazar.

-No sé quién seas, pero tú no eres Louis, no eres el Louis Dumontt que conocí hace dos años…

-…

-Y bien… quién eres?- Kyouya lo miró frio, el chico arqueo los labios en una sonrisa y pidió un trago, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que le entregaron su bebida y bebió gravemente del vaso.

-Mi nombre es Louis Simone… SIMONE Dumontt Black- Kyouya palideció mientras el chico menudo que tenía sentado junto a él, se quitaba el sombrero y luego la máscara dejando a la vista un rostro delicado y anguloso, con un curita en la mejilla izquierda…con grandes ojos azules un poco aniñados… irreconocible a simple vista- mira mi cara… evidentemente soy más guapo que ese imbécil del Louis ETIENNE que tú conoces- miró adelante y se volvió a poner la máscara.- maldito alcance de nombres…

-Tu cara…

-Lo sé, el idiota que está bebiendo ahí me golpeo jugando…- Eleazar movía la mano en forma de saludo.

-Pareces chica.

-… tan solo tenías que decir "_disculpa por confundirte con otro Louis"_- volvió a tomar un trago de su vaso, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Me he comportado como un idiota, disculpa… realmente me eres tan familiar… ¿qué puedo hacer para compensarte?- en respuesta obtuvo un suspiro _"que lindo"_ luego de tener ese perturbador pensamiento sobre otro hombre, Kyouya agito la cabeza para sacudir los malos pensamientos.

-Bebe, voy y vuelvo- le extendió una copa con un licor transparente y se levantó del asiento caminando hasta Eleazar, quien en ese momento comía queso desde una tabla junto a los gemelos.

-Hola- dijo a los chicos inexpresivo- me lo llevo- dijo tomando del brazo a Eleazar y arrastrándolo aparte.

-Oye!- gritaron los gemelos, Eleazar les hizo un gesto.

-¿Qué te pasa?- gruño

-Kyouya está a punto de saberlo…

-Okey… entonces, yo voy con él y tú te quedas con los gemelos.- Louis asintió, luego, se pusieron al tanto de lo que habían dicho.

**Con Kyouya**

-Hola! Mi primo se quedó con los gemelos, se veía algo ofendido…- antes de que Kyouya le dijera algo, el chico le ponía una mano en el hombro.- realmente no me gusta que mi primo se sienta incomodo…y menos en una fiesta- sonrisa de hielo… silencio tenso- Me llamo Elezar, tomemos algo... ¿quieres comer?

-¿qué edad tienes Eleazar?

-16 y tú?

-17…- Kyouya parecía demasiado desinteresado en su nuevo acompañante, por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en Louis y eso lo hacía sentirse demasiado incomodo- no eres muy joven para estar bebiendo

-Tú también.- se produjo otro silencio tenso- se supone que estas disfrazado de Yagami Ligth?- el chico asintió indiferente, Aleen comenzó a aburrirse…

-Tu golpeaste a Louis en la cara?

-He?... si algo así, fue accidental… lo viste sin mascara?

-Si…su rostro me es muy familiar…Me cuesta entender su juego…

-He?...- Aleen no entendía nada de esa conversación, decidió escucharlo.

-No importa, supongo que tiene sus razones, pero no la entiendo…no entiendo la relación extraña que tiene con su hermana… es como si ambas se estuvieran reteniendo, acercándose a la gente y alejándola, jamás dejando entrar a nadie en ese espacio de sus mentes, si supieran cuán difícil es seguirles el ritmo…- se llevó la mano a la frente por unos segundos, Eleazar lo observo serio.

-Quizás…quizás es solo miedo… y bueno… tu tampoco eres muy abierto con la gente que digamos…al menos no en situaciones normales- ¿desde cuándo Kyouya era tan abierto ante la gente? Buscó algo que pudiera darle la respuesta y encontró una copa de champaña en su mano.

-Mira, sé que ese Louis no es el Louis real… así que tú tampoco debes ser el Eleazar Ferrero real…o me equivocó?

-Y quien soy entonces?- preguntó galante, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y sonriendo de medio lado, entornó los ojos.

-Eres un chico demasiado encantador, demasiado descarado, demasiado abierto… tanto como Aleen…pero también eres demasiado masculino para ser ella- Aleen hizo una mueca…"_demasiado masculino?_ "

-En verdad… una opinión interesante… te diré algo útil… ve a Louis, que crees de él? Así a primera vista- se hizo a un lado para que el demonio de sangre fría observara al aludido.

-Veo… a otro Hitachiin… veo a otro Hikaru, tiene un punto de indiferencia, inseguridad e inmadurez muy típica de Hikaru.

-Bien, anótalo en tu death note, algún día me lo agradecerás… se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a terminar la conversación cuando Kyouya lo sostuvo por la muñeca, Eleazar se dio vuelta de golpe y dos segundo después, lo inesperado, Kyouya lo estaba abrazando, demasiado fuerte… lo separó de un empujón- ¡ ¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASA?!- Kyouya lo miraba atónito.

-Eres… Aleen- susurró

-Soy demasiado varonil para serlo- imitó la voz de Kyouya- quédate callado.-cortó y lo miró con la mirada más asesina y fría del mundo.

-Oh… entonces por eso Louis me recordaba tanto a Lucy…pero…no se ven como ustedes…sus personalidades…

-¿qué? Seguimos siendo las mismas

-No… Lucy siempre parece ser la gemela "tranquila" ahora en cambio es… como Hikaru pero el Hikaru de antes, el que trajo Tamaki al club.

-¿TU ERES IDIOTA O QUE?- lo dijo en voz baja pero dio un paso en dirección a la barra de forma amenazadora, Kyouya se sentó en la butaca, Aleen se inclinó cerca de su oído- ve y aprende y deja de beber, te pones meloso. – se incorporó y le palmoteo el hombro- no pensé que te gustara tanto como para hablarle a un desconocido solo tus reflexiones.

-Oye… existe algún Eleazar y un Louis?

-Claro! Son los nombres de dos MUY buenos amigos, vendrán pronto así que es posible que los conozcan… y de ser tú, me apresuro en volver a hablar con mi hermana o el Louis real podría aprovechar la ventaja… voy a conversar con los gemelos, si me disculpas…- se alejó dejándolo solo… "_así que, así son realmente…" _ Kyouya dejó de beber y en cambio pidió comida y un poco de café, necesitaba pensar con claridad.


	11. Fiesta de disfraces parte 2

Fiesta de Disfraces Parte II

Con los gemelos.

- Nosotros íbamos a hablar con Kouya-senpai- dijo Hikaru observando la cara de decepción del pelinegro recién llegado- podríamos ir todos.

.O podrías quedarte con este gemelo que no tiene intenciones de moverse- Kaoru estaba tendido sobre la barra con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo dormir, Eleazar lo contemplo y murmuró "me quedo", tomando asiento junto a él, observando al pista de baile.

-Toma – Kaoru le extendió una copa- bebe.

-No, no bebo nada que no haya preparado- le dijo inexpresivo, el gemelo menor de dio media vuelta y habló con el barman

-Quiero ver- le dijo y Eleazar tuvo que quitar su mirada de la pista de baile y posarla en el gemelo y entonces…ha! Se veía adorable, sin una pisca de malicia, curiosidad pura.

-Bueno… pero vas a decirme que le pasa a ustedes dos con Tsugumi…en verdad no lo entiendo…- comenzó a revisar las cosas traídas por el barman… algunas especias… hielo frapé… azúcar…cremas… y… ron? Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras entre las especias buscó menta… el gemelo lo miraba…vio como tomaba aire.

-Me gusta- frio…un frio terrible le recorrió la columna, hizo una breve mueca con la boca, imperceptible- pero me gusta mucho más otra persona… de hecho… creo que el que me guste Tsugumi es un capricho…pienso que a todos los chicos le gusta en realidad, es muy linda y alegre...

-No entiendo. Explícate mejor.- "_concéntrate en la menta…concéntrate en la menta" _

-Quiero decir… es llamativa, es guapa y tiene una personalidad dulce…pero en verdad …cuando estoy con ella siento ganas de ayudarla y protegerla…pero mi corazón no late más rápido de lo normal, ni me hace sentir…especial… no creo que me guste como para ser su pareja, solo me gusta mirarla y ser su amigo… supongo que mis celos son por eso, mi hermano y yo tendemos a acaparar así a la gente, disculpa si fui grosero contigo.- Eleazar agitaba la coctelera con energía, "_buena respuesta Hitachiin" – _realmente eres bueno con eso

-Es porque soy ambidiestro, mira- tomó la botella y se cercioró de que estuviera cerrada, luego, parándose de su asiento, se dispuso a hacer un poco de malabarismo- es fácil porque mis manos están muy bien coordinadas…- el gemelo lo veía embobado.

-Eres muy divertido!- exclamó sonriendo- a ti te gusta Tsugumi?

-No- dejo las cosas en la mesa, pensó unos instantes… ella ahora era Eleazar y el Eleazar real estaba enamorado de Aleen desde que eran niños, por eso decidió disfrazarse de él, porque, a pesar de ese detalle, Eleazar era su mejor amigo.- hay una chica… una pelirroja rarita a la que siempre he querido.

-Cuéntame más…- por fin término el trago, ahora faltaba decorarlo un poco… pero…¿qué le diría…? El Eleazar real se le había declarado tantas veces, que se sabía de memoria las descripciones que hacía de ella.

-Es… me gusta cómo se distrae con facilidad, pero logra mantener la concentración en las cosas importantes... me gusta que tenga una personalidad arrebatada y un tanto explosiva…me gusta que sea ingenua con algunas cosas y que piense en voz alta… y me gusta que sea culta y tenga firmes ideales…pero sobre todo, me gusta que no se deje vencer por imposibles y que piense en el resto antes que ella- ahora que ella decía las palabras de Eleazar, en realidad parecían encantadoras… se cuestionó un poco el hecho de haber rechazado al chico tantas veces… y lo último…eso ultimo era lo que los separaba, Eleazar veía demasiado dentro de ellas, siempre lograba notar la tristeza tras la sonrisa…en fin… rodajas de limón en el borde del vaso, colocar una pajita… - ten, le extendió un mojito mientras sonreía, Kaoru devolvió el gesto.

-Se parece a la chica que me gusta de verdad… me cuesta entenderla- dio un sorbo-esto está… refrescante- hizo una mueca ligera, el trago era un poco fuerte, Eleazar se rió burlón.

-Nena…- Kaoru lo miró enojado _"se ve tan lindo enojado" Eleazar_ lo miró un poco embobado…

-Eres tú el que me está mirando como si yo te gustara…- Eleazar bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Me estabas hablando de la chica, la que se parece a la mía…

-Se llama Aleen… nos gustamos e incluso nos hemos besado, pero siento que está tan lejos de mí, es como si hubiera levantado un muro…o no…es como si nos viéramos a través de un grueso cristal que ella misma puso…y veo como sufre por eso… es como que quisiera acercarse más, pero no puede… no sé si puedas entenderlo…

-Si…si puedo…-mirando su vaso, otro chico más que veía todo con demasiada claridad, pero a este, no lo apartaría de su lado- creo qué iré a ver a Misa, después de todo, vine con ella…disculpa- cortó, luego esquivó parejas con una gracilidad única hasta que se reunió con el resto de los Host, se quitó el sombrero, hizo una reverencia y se sentó junto a Tamaki y Haruhi.

-Nee Elezar-Chan quieres un poco de pastel?

-No hay tiempo! Alicia llegará tarde!- respondió el aludido sonriendo con amplitud.

-Alicia siempre está retrasada, la iré a buscar luego- respondió Honey ante la sorpresa de todos- la liebre de marzo dijo que estuvieras tranquilo y tomaras un pastel Eleazar-chan- el chico asintió y aceptó el pastel, el resto de los chicos continuó colgado ante la extraña conversación.

-Hablan de Alicia del cuento… es porque Mitzukuni es el conejo blanco que lleva a Alicia al mundo de las maravillas…- se escuchó un "haaaa" general.

-Tu eres del tipo "macho latino"- señaló Tamaki, Eleazar asintió- un potencial príncipe solitario- dijo para sí.

-Já… - rio sarcásticamente Eleazar

-Ese tipo de persona que siempre hace reír a los demás con su genio ligero- dijo Haruhi

-Sus ocurrencias disparatadas- Señaló Mori

-Sus graciosas torpezas- dijo Honey

-Alguien que no piensa en sí mismo muy seguido- Volvió a decir Tamaki.

-Alguien que tiene la mirada más desesperada de todas.- remató Tsugumi, Misa observó en silencio.

-… no entiendo de que hablan- tragó sonoramente.

-Aleen…

-TSUGUMI- no continuó la frase, pero la mirada decía "te voy a matar".

-No nos dijo nada, todos teníamos nuestras sospechas, te hemos estado observando, y esta última conversación con Honey-sempai nos dio la razón… quiero decir…a quien más le gusta tanto Alicia en el país de las maravillas?...

-Pero la versión de Tim Burton, sobre todo- la frase la terminó Kaoru, que apareció entre la multitud, Aleen no movió ni un musculo, pero Haruhi notó como tensaba la mandíbula…la respiración un poco más agitada, los ojos estremeciéndose…

-Necesito ir al baño- sentenció y se puso de pie, pálida como el papel… había escuchado demasiado, se sentía mareada…realmente mareada- hay demasiada gente aquí- su mano fue a su cuello y se soltó un botón de la camisa.

-Aleen…

-Ya…basta- dio un paso y la habitación giró completa… había demasiada gente ahí… se volvió a sentar- Lucy quería disfrazarse de algo en que nos viéramos totalmente distintas a lo que somos, entonces, Tsugumi fue a la casa de los chicos- hizo un gesto a la aludida para que siguiera con el relato, se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Lucy me contó su idea…quería que fueran irreconocibles, Aleen dijo que podría ser divertido… entonces les dije a las chicas que podrían hacer lo mismo que Haruhi… luego Lucy me mostró algunas fotografías de sus amigos y yo escogí a los que se parecían más a las chicas.

-Así que…así fue como terminaron disfrazadas de chicos- dijo una voz tras Aleen, la voz de Kyouya, la chica se limitó a asentir, aun pálida como el papel.

-Funcionó bien hasta que empezamos a notar ciertas cosillas… por ejemplo, los malabares con la botella y la coctelera… dijiste "es fácil porque soy ambidiestro" y Aleen también lo es…- dijo Kaoru sonriéndole a Aleen, para que se relajara.

-Y luego, la suavidad de tus movimientos… el cómo bailas- dijo Honey

-Jamás me han visto bailar

-Te hemos visto pelear… te mueves igual…

-Y bueno, has comido dulces toda la noche…

-Y Alicia en el país de las maravillas…

-Está bien… disculpen- aun sentada hizo una leve inclinación…el aire estaba tan pesado…

-No te preocupes! Fue divertido ver a la verdadera Aleen… verte reír y disfrutar de la fiesta…sin estar preocupada- Tamaki le palmoteo la espalda.

-Necesito salir de aquí- si en algún momento Aleen estuvo pálida, ahora el color de su piel era verde, de golpe se incorporó y avanzó rápidamente entre las chicas… hasta que alcanzó a salir al jardín a través de un gran ventanal, aspiró profundamente el aire mientras se adentraba lentamente por el jardín…- NO! ESTO TIENE QUE CAMBIAR! No puedo seguir así más tiempo…- habló para sí…cerro los ojos y siguió respirando profundamente, el mareo desaparecía, la rabia que le había producido la situación la consumía, temblaba ligeramente… no! No iba a llorar! No habían razones… una mano tibia enlazó sus dedos con los de ella, estaba segura, abrió los ojos…Kaoru- Kao…Kaoru…

-Te besaría ahora, pero sabes lo gay que eso se vería?- le guiñó un ojo, la rabia se deshizo, en cambio, una sensación de seguridad la envolvió- quieres que hablemos?

-Ahora no, ahora quiero disfrutar…pero te prometo que hablaremos… - se sonrieron mutuamente por unos segundos…- así que te gusta Tsugumi?- se gruño fingiendo enojo.

-Ettooo…- se rascó la cabeza riendo burlón- mira una mariposa nocturna! Que hermosa va hacia ti- Aleen se crispó de miedo, una enorme mariposa de colores oscuros venía directo hacia ella, sintió que se desvanecía.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritó y dio manotazos en el aire algo histérica- SACAMELA! SACAMELA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- corrió por el jardín hasta que la mariposa voló lejos- Kaoru lloraba de la risa- mala persona! Detesto esos insectos…- dijo sacudiéndose la ropa, vamos a…- Kaoru aun riéndose la estaba abrazando dulcemente, luego de la sorpresa se relajó

-Todo va a estar bien, pase lo que pase, estaremos ahí… pero tendrás que explicarme todo… todo…- la chica asintió y juntos, entraron al salón volviendo con sus amigos… una vez en la mesa Kaoru relato el incidente con la mariposa, hubieron risas generales en la mesa…

-Misión uno cumplida- le dijo Misa a Tsugumi por lo bajo, la chica en respuesta le guiñó el ojo.- ho! Mira esa chica…- Una chica alta (del porte de los gemelos), rubia y curvilínea se acercaba al grupo, de lejos, Louis y Hikaru miraban la escena (Hikaru lo hizo notar)

-Tu… Tania? Que…haces…?

-Nos conocemos?- dijo la chica mirando a Eleazar

-Algo así- Aleen, Lucy y Tania se conocen desde niñas debido a su trabajo como modelos, sin embargo, Tania es -modelo de lencería, mientras que las chicas lo son de ropa , perfumes y para campañas publicitarias de su padre.

-He estado toda la noche mirando a este chico- señaló a Kyouya- y no pienso quedarme con las ganas de hacer algo…

-Disculpa…quién eres? Nosotros somos…

-La verdad no me interesa señor mayordomo- dijo la rubia mirando a Tamaki disfrazado de Sebastián… el resto de los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos, Aleen (Eleazar) se llevó la mano a la frente en señal de frustración- solo vine por él- agarró a Kyouya de la camisa y atrayendo hacia ella, lo besó, Kyouya permaneció perplejo, al igual que el resto del club, desde lejos, se oyó como una copa se rompía…

-Louis!- se oyó gritar a Hikaru, Tania seguía ahí, besando a Kyouya, la situación era muy extraña e incómoda, así que Aleen decidió solucionarla, dándole un tirón a Tania, quien al separarse de Kyouya la miró con odio.

-Vete! Mal educada… tus padres sabrán en lo que estas metida…- la voz firme y ronca que colocó Aleen fue totalmente convincente, era el Eleazar perfecto.

-Ele…azar?- Aleen asintió- te recordaba más alto…

-TANIA!

-Discúlpenme todos…he bebido demasiado…- dijo y sin más se retiró, Aleen dio un suspiro…

-Lucy- murmuró Kyouya, Aleen miró su reloj… faltaba media hora para la sorpresa…

-Voy a buscar a esa idiota…- Aleen salió corriendo nuevamente y tras ella, Kaoru.

-Todo se ha complicado de nuevo…

-Esperemos que se solucione…aún queda mucha fiesta para poder divertirnos…no es así mi señor Ciel?- Tamaki era excelente en el papel de Sebastián...

-Así es…solo quiero poder quitarme este parche- Haruhi no era muy buena como Ciel.

**En una de las habitaciones de la mansión**…

-Al fin dejaste de correr- dijo jadeando Hikaru viendo como la silueta de un chico delgado junto a la ventana, se servía de una botella que estaba en una pequeña mesita…

-estas ebrio?

-puede ser un poco… de todas formas tu igual

-y eso…?- el chico de cabello rojizo avanzo decididamente hacia ella, la chica lo miró despreocupadamente y levantando su copa una vez más, bebió-como si tu pudieras hacer algo.-Tenía al chico frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos, sintió como su mano se deslizaba por su nuca y como la atraía hacia él.

-sé quién eres- le susurró al oído- te ves muy guapo de chico… Lucia.

-Hika...ru no…- había sido descubierta y la situación era bastante extraña, esos dos eran amigos, eran como hermanos y a ella le gustaba otro chico- esto no está bien- había retrocedido hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared, Hikaru le cerró el camino poniendo sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-sé que no está bien…y no puedo evitar hacerlo…- fue la respuesta del chico que eliminando la distancia entre los dos se acercaba más a la chica relajando los codos. El corazón de Lucy se agitó y se sintió sonrojar… ¿qué era esto? Acaso…- te QUIERO- volvió a decir Hikaru mirándola a los ojos.

-eso sonó más a que me quieres como cosa… como poseer algo…- y esa última frase hizo que entendiera todo, esto no tenía nada que ver con la amistad, esto tenía que ver con el deseo de tenerla, deseo reprimido siempre y que ahora afloraba a causa del alcohol… y era por eso mismo que ella no se movía… después de todo, a su hermana le gustaba Kaoru… _"los gemelos siempre deseamos las mismas cosas...el mismo envase",_ aspiró profundamente y dejo salir el aire haciendo ruido.

-tengo curiosidad…

-Hikaru… si no hacemos esto ahora, siempre tendremos la duda… pero quiero saber… después de esto, seguiremos siendo amigos? Como lo somos ahora…como hermanos- el chico sonrió y dejando de lado la mirada seductora, la miró con ternura.

-Después de todo… tú quieres a Kyouya, esto es un juego… y bueno…él y esa chica- era cierto, Kyouya había besado a otra chica durante la fiesta, a una modelo "amiga de las chicas" Tania…

-no pregunté eso… además… no somos novios ni nada

-la verdad es que… te seguiré queriendo como siempre, pero la curiosidad me está matando y cada vez que estamos juntos me siento…tenso…- Lucy rió

-desde cuándo?

-desde hace poco… me plantee la idea de que me gustabas…pero no… solo tengo…curiosidad…- en respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa de medio lado, la chica miró hacia un costado como perdiendo interés- oye! Te gustan los chicos impetuosos no?- Lucy subió las cejas mientras el chico recobraba su papel de seme sujetándole la cara con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo, Lucy se mordió el labio…- usssssssh- gruñó Hikaru y otra vez su mano estaba en la nuca de la chica, quien rápidamente se quitó la máscara que le tapaba la mitad del rostro, Hikaru pudo ver el fino rostro maquillado acentuando rasgos para que parecieran masculinos, rio por lo bajo- siento que estoy a punto de besar a un chico- le dijo juntando su frente con la de ella- eres guapo, pero me haces sentir gay.

-mejor así, así no te dan más ganas de volver a hacerlo- guardaron silencio con sus frentes juntas unos momentos, luego Lucy comenzó a subir el rostro lentamente hasta que sus narices se toparon, a lo lejos oyeron la música… sonaba "creep" de radiohead, una última sonrisa…

-But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo.

-what the hell am i doing here? – cantó Hikaru

-i don't belong here.- cantó la chica mientras se liberaba del agarre y caminó hacia la puerta, Hikaru se quedó inmóvil.

-She's running out again,

she's running out

she's run run run running out... – canto Hikaru, Lucy se detuvo a medio camino de la puerta…

- Hika…-la voz de la chica cortó

-Whatever makes you happy

whatever you want

you're so fuckin' special

-i wish i was special... – el chico se volteó y caminó en dirección a Lucy…la chica sintió como unos brazos rodeaban sus hombros en un abrazo- todo sería mucho más fácil si nos quisiéramos… todo sería tan fácil si en vez de Kyouya fuera yo…y en vez de… Haruhi fueses tu…

-but i'm a creep…- canturreo dejando escapar dos grandes lágrimas al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y sentía como Hikaru la soltaba- i'm a weirdo- cantó más fuerte, transmitiendo la tristeza en su voz- what the hell i doing here?- gritó con los ojos cerrados, sintió como un par de manos le sujetaban la cara, tomó aire para seguir cantando y un par de labios la estaban besando, abrió los ojos de golpe… fue un beso brusco al principio, Hikaru la besaba con rabia y ella no respondía… hasta que Lucy tomó una de las manos del chico y este la abrazo pegándola a él entonces, la rabia fue la que se apoderó de ella, y besó al chico con desesperación, Hikaru correspondió con pasión, las manos de Hikaru comenzaron a recorrer la espalda menuda de la chica, en respuesta, ella le mordió el labio inferior con firmeza, Hikaru emitió un ligero quejido.

-lo siento- dijo Lucy separándose y tomando aire, digamos que no se habían dado un beso corto…ciertamente estaban agitados- tal vez…

-deberíamos bajar la intensidad…

-iba a decir que deberíamos parar…- sonrió y nuevamente la estaba besando, correspondió el beso suavemente, se sentía bien estar así… sentirse dentro de una burbuja… el chico tenía labios suaves, podía sentir el sabor del alcohol en su lengua, pero también había dulzura. Realmente daba buenos besos… pero… era su amigo…tenían que parar porque estaban solos, con la luz apagada, bebidos y ella se sentía vulnerable, Kyouya había besado a otra chica…pero entonces, Hikaru se separo suavemente de ella juntando sus frentes, le dio un pequeño "pico" y la abrazó… solo entonces, Lucy pudo llorar y votar toda la pena que había estado juntando… estuvo así alrededor de 10 minutos… hasta que poco a poco dejó de sollozar. Hikaru se apartó para verla.

-Uyyyy que fea!- le dijo burlándose- voy a tener que arreglarte o no podrán presentarse con la sorpresa de esta noche…vaya sí que va a ser una sorpresa…- Lucy medio sonrió, se limpió un poco la cara que estaba toda empapada de lágrimas y tomo aire de forma decidida.

-no soy fea- dijo despreocupadamente, Hikaru sonrió malicioso y la volvió a besar, jugando, fugazmente… la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-QUE…ESTA OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?- grito Aleen (aun vestida como Eleazar) parada desde el umbral de la puerta, junto a ella estaba Kaoru también boquiabierto y con los puños apretados.- DESAPARECES 20 MINUTOS Y OCURRE ESTO? HIKARU PERVERTIDO- avanzó enojada hasta donde se encontraban dispuesta a golpear a Hikaru.

-Nonononono está bien, te explicaré afuera…

-estabas llorando…- mirada asesina a Hikaru, Kaoru la secunda.- que DIABLOS!?

-Hikaru!- grita Kaoru y le da un golpe en el pecho, el chico se queja por lo bajo.

-No pasa nada!- gimotea Lucy y dejándose caer en el suelo estalla en llanto otra vez.- Hikaru y yo somos un par de idiotas curiosos, nada más… y yo estaba triste por lo de Kyouya…y… bueno, esto no significa nada, solo se dio, no es que Hikaru y yo nos amemos ni nada de eso…para mi él es mi mejor amigo después de Aleen- desastre…La mirada de Aleen pasó desde su hermana a Hikaru y luego a Kaoru…después nuevamente a Hikaru…

-perdón Hikaru…- dijo bajando la cabeza y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.- Lucy… deja de llorar, no puedes aparecer así… Lucy, concéntrate y mírame!- ordeno, y una vez que la menor estuvo concentrada, Aleen le dio un beso en la frente- va a estar todo bien… y ahora que besaste a Hikaru, ya no puedes estar enojada con Kyouya…y de verdad espero que esto sea por las razones que intuyo y no por despecho- la menor negó enérgicamente mareándose de tanto mover la cabeza- idiota, vamos…- la tomó de la mano y la arrastro hasta el baño más cercano cargando una pesada maleta…- tan ebria estas?

-no, no tanto en realidad

-entoces…?

-me gusta que me besen…

-y qué más?

-y que me gusta físicamente… digamos que fue… un arranque hormonal… a ti también te ha ocurrido…

-pero a él le pasa lo mismo? Eso es lo preocupante idiota…-Lucy se quedó en silencio

-Le pregunte y dijo que solo…me deseaba- se rio, Aleen también, ambas se estaban quitando el maquillaje y vistiéndose.

-y después de que se besaran, le preguntaste que sintió?- silencio, Lucy había olvidado esa parte fundamental- después de que demos la sorpresa, hablarás con él… y con Kyouya… podría decir, que fue "abusado" en cierto modo… tú sabes cómo es Tania cuando quiere algo, solo lo toma…como tu saliste corriendo, no viste todo… pero en fin, lo bueno es que todo esto ha ocurrido sin que mucha gente lo note, lo de Kyouya, solo lo vimos la gente del club…- Lucy tenía la mirada fija en el espejo donde también se reflejaba su hermana- ya! Basta de llantos… ni se te ocurra llorar, no ha pasado nada terrible…- gotas para el rojo de los ojos…

-Alee…

-dime

-es raro que nos distingan tan fácilmente…

-tonta… tonta- se rió- Lucy sonrió también, al parecer las cosas volvían a relajarse.- Vamos, casi es la hora y Renge nos debe estar buscando…- dijo mientras se revolvía inquieta - sabes, necesito que te voltees un poco mientras me coloco la capa…- Lucy la miró con cara de cabreada, sin embargo obedeció en silencio- listo!- tras la capa, en la cabeza aparecían dos pequeños bultos, el rostro de la gemela mayor apenas se veía, Lucy ladeo la cabeza sin entender, iba a preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por su hermana que habló apresuradamente- era cómodo ser Eleazar podría ser como esa chica que modela como chico… de qué tipo resultaste ser?

-Tamaki dijo que soy del tipo cool…

-¿Cómo Kyouya?- la menor asintió- tu sabes cómo es Tania…ya te dije, siempre toma lo que quiere y quiso a Kyouya y estaba ebria…esta situación es como cuando yo bese a Tamaki…el solo fue cortés- la gemela menor abrió de par en par los ojos y se golpeó la frente, se había imaginado todo- después que tu saliste corriendo, yo la coloqué en su lugar…quiero decir, Eleazar lo hizo, ella se disculpó y se fue- Lucy se mordía el labio, había sido tan estúpida- oye… de verdad sería muy extraño si salieras con Hikaru… de verdad SERÍA DEMACIADO RARO…

-No eso no ocurrirá nunca más… lo prometo, debo aclarar muchas cosas…- Aleen asintió con una sonrisa extraña, ella también debía hablar con su hermana.

-yo soy del tipo "Macho latino", eso dijo Tamaki… estas lista?- con nuevos disfraces y envueltas en capas largas salieron al salón…

"_espero que lo estén pasando bien, ahora es el momento de que todos saludemos a las invitadas de honor… las hermanas Berry-san y su prima Panini-san… como ven, Misa-san está disfrazada de …. Y de Misa Amane y el gato Chesire las gemelas… cambiaron de look! Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" _Así habían sido presentadas las chicas de la familia Berry-Panini, cuando Aleen se quitó la capa y quedó a la vista su nuevo look se escucharon una serie de murmullos alabando o criticando el corte de cabello, pero lo más evidente, fue ver el cambio en la expresión de Lucy, desde relajada y sonriente, a pálida y con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente…era como si estuviera viendo algo terrible… y no es que el corte de cabello fuera feo, sino que, de tener el cabello largo con flequillo, ahora Aleen tenía cabello mucho más corto (no tan corto como el de Haruhi, pero sí bastante corto) con flequillo sobre las cejas y peinado al lado contrario que el de su hermana, se veía fresca, natural y sofisticada y el traje de gato sonriente le daba un aspecto aniñado, realmente "dulce". Las chicas luego de la presentación dada por Renge, dieron las gracias a los presentes y los incitaron a divertirse, luego se integraron con el resto del club, pero una vez allí y mientras Kaoru se acercaba a Aleen, Lucy la llevo a aparte, evadiendo al grupo, su expresión de horror ante el nuevo corte de pelo de su gemela seguía intacta.

-Lucy… esto era necesario… yo…

-No lo entiendo… quieres ser…diferente? QUIERES QUE CUALQUIERA PUEDA DISTINGUIRNOS?

-NO, no se trata de eso… es simplemente que no puedo seguir así… viene Eleazar y Louis...y quiero ser yo misma

-Pero si eres tú! Tú eres la gemela traviesa, atolondrada…la gemela INMADURA!- le gritó con los puños apretados.

-No, tú sabes que no es así del todo… Lucy, no quiero seguir poniendo murallas entre el resto del mundo y nosotras…de hecho, quiero poder pensar en mi en algún momento… quiero poder pensar en mi sin que tu estés ahí…

-Me estas eliminando de tu vida…

-NO! No puedo hacer eso porque de hecho pienso que desde que tuviste el accidente, yo deje de tener vida propia… y solo he estado existiendo en función a ti… te has acostumbrado a que yo sea tu reflejo hermana… y soy más que eso… soy más que la gemela traviesa, despistada e inmadura… quiero dejar de fingir que no soy consciente de mis sentimientos, quiero dejar de estar anulada… y de anularte a ti, esto nos hace daño a las dos…no estamos creciendo…

-No quiero seguir esta conversación.- cortó seca y se dispuso a volver al grupo- mañana me cortaré el pelo- entonces Aleen recordó…

_Deberíamos estar en el curso de Tamaki y Kyouya, según el plan de avance de Argentina… pero luego del accidente, yo decidí esperar a que Lucy se recuperara para volver al colegio… nunca tomamos clases separadas… _

_-Lucy, voy a tomar el electivo de música._

_-Deberíamos tomar artes visuales, ya nos inscribí en el ramo_

_-Pero... ¿no podríamos estar separadas en esa clase?_

_-Ale… yo…- la voz de la gemela se quebró_

_-Me quedaré en artes, no te dejaré sola- le sonrió cálidamente_

Aleen sujeto a Lucy del cabello, dándole un jalón, la menor dio un pequeño gemido sujetándose la cabeza.

-NO TE CORTARÁS EL PELO LUCIA.

-Q..QUE TE PASA?

-NO QUIERO QUE TE CORTES EL PELO COMO YO

-Tu nno deci..des…eso- respondió un poco asustada

-Si lo haces, NO VOLVERÉ A HABLARTE.

-Va a pasar lo mismo que cuando conocimos a San Martin.

_-si volvemos a ser distintas, nos volverán a diferenciar fácilmente, sin si quiera conocernos de verdad… desde ahora nadie nos volverá a hacer daño, nadie podrá jugar con nosotras porque nosotras jugaremos con los demás…- San Martin se había ido y a pesar de eso, yo no dejaba de llorar… Lucy me dijo eso y me tranquilicé pensé que era mejor de esa manera, después de todo, ella siempre se opuso a que hiciéramos cosas separadas. Se lo debía._

- él ya no está aquí, jamás creceremos si seguimos así, jamás tendremos verdaderos amigos. YA NO QUIERO JUGAR MÁS CON LA GENTE.

- Aleen…no…no, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO, no me puedes dejar sola.- La gemela mayor negó con la cabeza.

- cree un pequeño monstruo, ven- extendió la mano sujetándola por la muñeca- vamos con los chicos, tu eres la gemela fría y calculadora, deja de gimotear como una bebe, ya fue suficiente con lo de Hikaru- Lucy continuó estática de pie- VAMOS DIJE! ESPERO QUE TE QUEDARA CLARO QUE NO TE CORTARÁS EL PELO, NI SEGUIRÁS JUGANDO A SER "AMIGOS ESPECIALES" CON HIKARU!

_- Deja de patinar así, es peligroso que circules por la calle junto a los autos_

_- no pasa nada Aleen_

_- YA ES SUFICIENTE! ESTUVISTE 4 MESES EN EL HOSPITAL Y NO TE DAS CUENTA DE TODO LO QUE ME HACES SUFRIR CON TU ACTITUD DE NIÑA MALCRIADA!- habían pasado muchos años desde que Aleen no me levantaba la voz dándome una orden… y ahora…¿qué debo hacer? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_

De vuelta en el grupo, Lucy volvió a su actitud de siempre, calmada, calculada, practica, Aleen en cambio se veía un poco inquieta, ya no era posible seguir haciendo oídos sordos a los sentimientos que la habían tenido en un constante sopor.

-Quieres bailar conmigo?- dijo cortésmente Kaoru, Aleen extendió la mano y de la nada, Tamaki la estaba arrastrando a la pista de baile, hizo un poco de berrinche, pero fue imposible detener a tono.

-Kaoru… ¿estás enojado?- preguntó el mayor observando como Aleen bailaba con Tamaki, coordinada y suavemente.

-Debería estarlo? Digamos que es bastante alarmante que estuvieras "devorando" a la réplica exacta de la chica que me gusta en serio… ¿este es el sueño cumplido no? Nos gusta la misma persona que tiene una copia exacta de sí misma.- respondió irónico sin separar la vista de la pelirroja que reía sujetándose el estómago al ver como Tamaki hacia su papel de príncipe francés, una sonrisa dulce se dibujó en el rostro del chico "_Tono lo hace bien" _

-Kaoru, no me gusta Aleen… supongo que… fue un ataque hormonal…

-Aprovechaste que Lucy se sentía mal y la usaste como un clavo al ver que Haruhi parece sentirse bastante cómoda con Tamaki…han estado toda la noche juntos- Hikaru bajo la cabeza, raramente Kaoru le hablaba así.

-No… no lo sé… no lo pensé de ese modo… no quería usarla… solo ocurrió… no va a volver a ocurrir nunca más, no sería capaz de mirar a Lucy de nuevo si ocurriera.

-Y acaso ahora lo haces?

-Tengo que hablar con ella…Kaoru… perdóname…- el gemelo menor no se movió de su lugar, pero le tomó la mano a Hikaru transmitiéndole seguridad.

**En otro lugar**

-A Lucia Berry le gusta beber champaña, parece aburrirse con facilidad y no logra entablar conversaciones a nivel emocional con las personas, suele usar la indiferencia con quienes intentan saber más de lo que ella quiere que se sepa y se ve muy bien vestida de chico- leyó Kyouya que estaba sentado junto a ella tomando una taza de café, la chica le dirigió una mirada fría, levantándole una ceja, Kyouya sonrió de medio lado y continuó leyendo.

-Lucia Berry es diestra, y tiene miedo constante a que la confundan con su hermana, sin embargo, no tiene interés en diferenciarse de ella. Lucia Berry es calculadora y en cierto modo, siempre sopesa los beneficios. Tiene una personalidad peculiar, reservada y un tanto fría- la chica lo miraba atentamente, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, un torbellino de emociones la atravesaban- en resumen, se puede decir que si se observa bien, Lucia Berry, es el equivalente a Hikaru.- Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo a todo el mundo esa noche que se atrevían a decirle ese tipo de cosas? Suspiró, tuvo ganas de levantarse de su asiento e irse, pero se quedó ahí mirando a Kyouya, tratando de ver más allá de sus ojos oscuros…

-Kyouya…

-Lucy, discúlpame por todo, por lo de esa noche en que quise darte "esa lección" y por lo que ocurrió con esa chica.

-Kyouya… yo…

-Podrías disculparme? Quisiera que pudiéramos conocernos mejor…

-KYOUYA! Escúchame… cometí un error…- Hikaru había avanzado hasta donde se encontraba Lucy para poder hablar sobre "el tema" y alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación que la pareja sostenía.

-¿de qué error hablas?

-Yo la besé- dijo Hikaru interrumpiendo la conversación, un balde de agua fría calló sobre Lucy, Kyouya le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-No! No fue como si obligara, simplemente pasó, yo no me negué…luego de que te vi con Tania, me sentí mal…

-¿Y tú la consolaste? – Kyouya respiró profundamente- da igual, nosotros dos solo somos amigos, tienes todo el derecho de salir con Hikaru si quieres.

-No me gusta Hikaru, solo me sentía… carente de afecto- dijo inexpresiva, Hikaru la observo un tanto enojado- Hikaru hizo que por un momento, yo no me sintiera como la chica que permanentemente es rechazada o ignorada, en verdad es difícil ver como mi hermana tiene a un chico guapo y cariñoso que lo daría todo por ella, mientras yo estoy aquí, viendo como todo ocurre. Estoy harta.

-Lucy…entonces esto…

-Esto es porque estas celosa de Kaoru? De Aleen?- el pelinegro preguntó directo, la chica guardó silencio, no porque no quisiera responder, sino porque en verdad no sabía que le estaba sucediendo-Lucy? Realmente te gusta algún chico?- silencio otra vez.- Lucia responde algo al menos…- Hikaru observaba la situación incrédulo "_así que… así es como se debe sentir el resto con respecto a mi"_

-No lo sé…ahora mismo, solo me siento muy insegura… si me estas preguntando que siento por Hikaru, te puedo decir que nada más allá de un enorme cariño… me siento muy apenada por el error que cometimos, en verdad espero que podamos superarlo- Hikaru le dirigió una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza- y antes de peliarnos… cuando me tomaste la mano en tu casa…fue como… sentirse muy feliz, pero asustada. Me siento constantemente asustada- los orbes de la chica temblaron _"deja de llorar como una bebe" _se tranquilizó de golpe al recordar las instrucciones de su hermana mayor.- Discúlpame Kyouya-sempai- hizo una reverencia- me siento muy confundida, creo que he herido a muchas personas hoy….

- Ustedes par de idiotas…al menos tuvieron el valor de decirme lo que hicieron, supongo que por el bien de ustedes y de sus respectivos hermanos, dejaran de andar con jugarretas.- los chicos asintieron enérgicamente- en cuanto a ti Lucy, creo que te bastará con empezar a madurar, después de todo, la perfecta simetría de las hermanas Berry se rompió con un corte de cabello- miró hacia la pista de baile donde Kaoru hacia berrinche para bailar con Aleen- te disculpo si tú me disculpas- la mirada de la chica se ilumino y asintió nuevamente…al menos esas palabras la hicieron sentirse mejor.

* * *

**Quedó largoooooooo pero estos dos últimos capítulos, eran necesarios para entender varias cosas extrañas de las gemelas y su relación con el mundo... desde ahora, todo será distinto! :)**

**Espero que les guste, intentaré actualizar más seguido para me dejen COMENTARIOS (nunca me dejan T_T)**

**un abrazooooooo a todos y todas :D**


	12. Nueva etapa!

Al principio, Misa pensó que la discusión de las gemelas se acabaría con el cambio de casa, pero no. Aleen había estado en su dormitorio observando la decoración y había puesto todas las cosas que pertenecían a su hermana en varias cajas y las había dejado en la puerta de la habitación de está. Luego salió en patines de la mansión y no volvió sino 5 horas después con una serie de personas que trajeron muebles y distintas cajas y las dejaron en el dormitorio, además se dirigió al sótano con su madre y trajeron un enorme baúl de madera. Por la noche, en la cena, apenas habló y cuando lo hizo, fue para dar algunas informaciones. La primera tenía relación con su retiro del club de judo, había llamado a Mori y a Honey y había decidido entrenar con ellos de forma más espaciada. En cambio, anunció que volvería a sus estudios musicales.

Prima… estudiabas en un conservatorio?- la aludida asintió con la cabeza, no podía hablar, tenía la boca llena de ensalada, así que con un gesto de la mano, le hizo unas señas a Lucy para que ahondara en el tema.

Sí, antes de que yo tuviera el accidente en skate, Aleen estudiaba flauta… era bastante buena, me alegra que vuelva a estudiar…- Misa escuchó atenta sin entender porque lo había dejado, Aleen respondió la pregunta antes que la formulara.

Dejé de estudiar porque pensé que necesitaba aprender a defenderme a mi misma y a mi hermana, en el proceso de rehabilitación luego del accidente, ella aprendió Taekwondo, pero no lo hizo de forma muy sistemática…así que al final, yo nunca volví a estudiar flauta para ser muy buena en judo.- una enorme flecha acusatoria golpeó a Lucy- de todas formas, creo que fue culpa mia, pude haber hecho las dos cosas…. En fin…

Y que clases electivas vas a tomar?- volvió a preguntar la prima observando a las gemelas

¿clases electivas?- dijeron sincronizadamente, Misa se palmoteó la frente ante la desinformación de las gemelas.

Si… deben tomar clases extra a su formación común... hay clases de literatura, matemáticas, artes visuales o música…física…y…no recuerdo el resto.- el resto de la cena transcurrió entre conversaciones de las chicas con Misa, pero la conversación entre ellas fue mínima. La madre de las chicas comentó sobre las próximas campañas publicitarias de las "empresas bel canto" que ella y el padre de las chicas estaban administrando hasta que las jóvenes cumplieran la mayoría de edad, se hacía necesario que comenzaran a interesarse en las actividades que se realizaban…

¿Se trata bien a los trabajadores?- preguntó Lucy en medio de la conversación, a Misa le llamó la atención el comentario.

MMM….durante la administración de su abuela, digamos que el trato era bastante…"complejo"- señaló Lucio.

Eso debe mejorar…y se les debe compensar, sin los trabajadores, la empresa no sería nada- hablaba Aleen, Lucy asintió en señal de apoyo- nuestros socios… ¿Cómo tratan a los trabajadores?

Uf… algunos dejan bastante que desear…

Y se pueden absorber las empresas? Alguna está en mala situación?

Creo que sí, ¿Qué quieren que hagamos?- preguntó Lucio sonriendo, estaba casi seguro de la respuesta de sus hijas.

Mejorar las condiciones de trabajo, se debe aumentar los salarios- dijo Lucy.

Se deberían absorber las empresas de los socios que peor traten a los trabajadores, luego, se les debe dar cursos sobre administración de empresas, sindicalismo y cooperativismo, así como formarlos políticamente, para que no repitan la lógica capitalista de sus antiguos jefes… luego de eso, se les debe entregar el control de las fabricas a los trabajadores y los convertiremos en nuestros socios- Dijo decididamente Aleen.

No es muy radical eso ultimo?- dijo tímidamente Misa, no estaba segura de que su comentario fuera acertado- digo…dejaremos en la pobreza a los dueños de las empresas que absorbamos…

Misa… ¿alguna vez has trabajado junto a las personas que trabajan en las empresas que conducen nuestras familias?- Aleen estaba algo irritada- nosotras en los veranos hemos estado trabajando con ellos, sabemos que el trabajo que hacen es sumamente duro, hemos estado bajo el sol recogiendo flores para los perfumes, hemos estado armando y programando computadoras y electrodomésticos… mientras nosotras aquí nos damos la gran vida, ellos se desgastan para ganar sueldos muy poco justos, entregarles el control de las empresas que ellos hacen funcionar es lo mínimo que se les puede dar en retribución- terminó Aleen, Misa quedó impresionada, sabía que sus primas trabajaban, pero nunca pensó que lo hubieran hecho como "obreras normales", comprendió que la lógica de esa familia era muy distinta a la que su abuela manejaba, los Berry Panini reconocían el valor de sus trabajadores sin pensar tanto en "minimizar los costos para aumentar la ganancia". Sonrió para sus adentros, ella también quería conocer la realidad de la que le había hablado Aleen.

Tienes razón, se deben mejorar las condiciones de trabajo…después de todo, las personas trabajan mejor si se sienten seguras y a gusto en donde están trabajando.

Hemos tenido nuestra primera junta directiva chicas… sus decisiones serán informadas al concejo… bueno, sería mejor, no informar sobre la última decisión- el resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila, Misa agradeció la instancia para conocer mejor a su nueva familia.

Al día siguiente (domingo) Misa despertó relativamente temprano (10 am) y se dirigió al baño a tomar agua, al pasar fuera de la habitación de su prima mayor, se sorprendió al ver que varias mucamas la ayudaban a reacomodar los muebles y a decorar la habitación, al asomarse, Aleen la saludó alegremente, parecía otra persona. En la habitación siguiente, la puerta también estaba entre abierta, se asomó a ver a su prima menor y la vio ordenando las posesiones que Aleen dejara en la caja y poniendo otras en las mismas, estaba haciendo orden al igual que su hermana mayor, pero se veía claramente que lo hacía con aura negra rodeándola.

- La energúmena de mi hermana despertó a las 8… EN DÍA DOMINGO! Las paredes tienen aislación sonora, pero ella vino a despertarme y decirme que le devolviera sus cosas…no podía esperar hasta más tarde- Misa se rió y siguió su camino, una vez en su dormitorio, se dio cuenta que tal vez sería bueno que ella también ordenara su habitación, estaba rodeada de cajas llenas con su vida anterior…era el momento de comenzar una nueva etapa.

Durante gran parte de la tarde, desde la habitación de Aleen se escuchó el sonido claro de la flauta traversa, en el almuerzo había informado que tenía que audicionar el miércoles, así que no tenía tiempo que perder.

Al día siguiente

Una chica pelirroja con el nuevo uniforme de Ouran usaba también una pañoleta de algodón negra con flecos de seda, iba dando saltitos al colegio cargando una pequeña bolsa, tras ella y caminando, la seguía otra pelirroja, de cabello lacio y un poco más alta usando el nuevo uniforme y junto a ella otra pelirroja más, con el cabello ligeramente ondulado amarrado en una coleta lateral también usando el nuevo uniforme, empezaba a hacer frio y las tres chicas usaban el abrigo del uniforme. La pelirroja de pelo corto, en cuanto estuvo dentro del edificio principal se dirigió a los paneles donde aparecían los cursos electivos _"Inglés, Música, Deportes…" _podía elegir un módulo más, pero no estaba segura, finalmente se decidió _"Matemáticas" _sonrió satisfecha, pero cuando revisó la lista, noto que no habían vacantes… miró el resto… quedaban aun cupos en física, así que inscribió su nombre… tras ella Misa examinaba la lista anotando su nombre, tras ella una muy sombría Lucy la miraba de reojo _"Literatura moderna, artes plásticas, deportes y Alemán" _

Solo estaremos juntas en deportes- murmuró Lucy

Sí… tendrás que entrenar, sino, comerás mi polvo- sonrió encantadora y ante la mirada triste que obtuvo como contestación, intentó mejorar su respuesta tan poco "agradable"- esto es para mejor, está es la primera vez que no tomaré los electivos contigo, será difícil también para mí, pero espero tener tu apoyo, así como tu tendrás el mío.- Lucy asintió y sonrió apenas, en realidad ella solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes…Aleen comenzó a sentirse agobiada, esa cara de desolación era la causante de que ellas fueran un espejo…por un momento pensó en borrar su nombre de los electivos que había elegido y tomar los que Lucy eligió… jugó con el lápiz pasándolo a su mano izquierda, lo elevó hacia las listas mientras Lucy la observaba.

Aleen- Misa detuvo la mano de su prima en el aire- ya tomaste los electivos que te gustaban, vamos a las salas o entraremos tarde- lo último era mentira, habían llegado con tiempo de sobra, al menos 20 minutos… Aleen tomó aire y bajó la mano de golpe y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el salón un poco desconcertada, Lucy miró a un costado evitando la mirada acusatoria de Misa.

Me voy a mi salón- cortó Misa dando la vuelta y caminando por el pasillo.

"_Soy una egoísta… y no puedo dejar de serlo aun"_

Aleen sintió de pronto el peso del paquete que llevaba colgando del brazo, sonrió automáticamente, y acto seguido observó su celular… faltaban 20 minutos para el inicio de las clases, comenzó a correr… "_segundo piso, listo… sala 3A, 3B, 2A….Tamaki, Kyouya_

_- Holaaaaaaaaa- sala 2B….vuelta al pasillo, MI SALOOON" _ Aleen casi pasa de largo, teniendo que frenarse aferrándose al umbral de la puerta, desde dentro Haruhi se golpeó la frente con la mano "_Aleen idiota" _ pensó y observó cómo entraba, Kaoru y Hikaru observaron la escena riéndose… ¿esa era la verdadera Aleen? Era como ver entrar a una persona nueva por la puerta, el recuerdo de la primera vez que vieron entrar a las chicas al salón, como un par de gotas de agua, les asaltó la memoria de inmediato. Ahora en cambio tenían a un torbellino de energía avanzando cual demonio de Tasmania.

-Aleen-chan! Que delgada eres- la aludida se llevó la mano a la nuca riéndose.

- El otro uniforme hace que una se vea más rellenita – hizo una reverencia en saludo "_y sí, baje un poco de peso…debo comer más!_ "Se alentó mentalmente, después de todo, luego de la audición todo iría mejor. Caminó hacia el trio de amigos y los dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, ya era un gesto natural, lo que cambió fue que a Kaoru le dio un beso en la frente, un gesto que resultó de una ternura impresionante.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritaron las compañeras de salón del trio

- Yo también quiero que Aleen y Lucy-chan me saluden con un beso en la mejilla!- Aleen sonrió.

- bueno chicas, lo tendré presente- una sonrisa radiante surcó su rostro, acto seguido, le entregó el paquete a Kaoru, el chico lo abrió y sacó una pañoleta negra, idéntica a la que ella llevaba puesta.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Aleen- chan le dio un pañuelo gemelo a Hitachiin-kun!- Era Renge quien encabezaba los gritos ahora. Kaoru le regaló una sonrisa sincera y radiante a Aleen quien luego de esto, se fue a sentar, Hikaru ayudó a acomodarse la pañoleta a su hermano menor, cuestión que volvió a hacer gritar a las chicas.

- Kaede… podrías dejar que mi hermana se sentara aquí… me gustaría sentarme con ella… podrías ocupar su asiento?- sonrisa encantadora, la chica se paró de su asiento como impulsada por un resorte. Cuando llegó Lucy al salón, hubo grititos de emoción al ver que se había peinado diferente, fue a su habitual asiento vio que estaba ocupado, Kaede le explicó la situación y dirigió sus pasos hasta la silla junto a su hermana. La miró levantando una ceja.

- cómo no vamos a estar en los electivos juntas, quería estar contigo aquí… - El aura negra que rodeaba a Lucy se removió y en sus ojos se reflejó la felicidad.

- Haré todo lo posible para que las cosas mejoren- se dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- parece que las cosas van a mejorar…- dijo Haruhi a los gemelos, sin tener mucha conciencia de ello… las clases continuaron como de costumbre, la única novedad, fue que una cantidad considerable de chicas estaban usando el nuevo uniforme. Las actividades del club transcurrieron de forma normal, Tamaki abrazó de forma excesiva a las gemelas felicitándolas por lo lindas que se veían con el nuevo uniforme, y a pesar de que la perfecta simetría de las gemelas Berry, se había roto, tal cual dijo Kyouya, las chicas seguían siendo un éxito, sobretodo porque el corte de pelo iba perfecto con el rol de Aleen en el club, era la chica rebelde casi, casi perfecta.

- Alee- chan, no tienes frio en el cuello con tu nuevo corte?- preguntó una chica preparándole un té a Lucy, que se limitaba a observarla fijamente con una sonrisa extremadamente pin-up en la boca.

- Un poco, pero cuando llegamos a casa, mi hermana siempre me da un poco de calor- una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su cara, mientras en un movimiento algo brusco acercó a Aleen a su cuerpo, en verdad su nivel de descaro era muy similar al de los gemelos.

- Hermana… las chicas….- dijo fingiendo vergüenza. Llevándose la mano delicadamente a la boca y abriendo los ojos con una falsa sorpresa, le guiñó un ojo a las chicas y los chicos que observaban la escena atónitas, era mucho mejor que leer yuri, principalmente, porque las clientas y clientes de las chicas notaban la relación que había entre la gemela rebelde y el gemelo menor, por lo que sus divagaciones iban desde la relación lésbica e incestuosa que las hermanas sostenían y pasaban por la posible bisexualidad… digamos que la imagen de los dos pares de gemelos era algo que en lo que no podían pensar sin que sus caras se pusieran rojas como tomates…o bien sin una hemorragia nasal amenazara con delatar sus oscuros pensamientos. Vale decir, que la principal diferencia entre las gemelas, es que ver a Lucy era como ver a Betty Boop en acción…y ver a Aleen era un continuo recordatorio de una Tsundere o Nana Osaki… rebelde pero dulce.

- Chicas y chicos… Lucy debe atender unos asuntos… se las robaré un momento…- Lucy sonrió y alargó la mano hacia el rey de las sombras, quien había ido a buscarla, el chico cortésmente la ayudó a levantarse y luego le indicó que la siguiera, Aleen observó en silencio, mientras abría la boca mecánicamente y una de sus clientas le daba en la boca galletas de chocolate.

- Alee-chan, te gustan las manualidades- la chica asintió

-Te gustaría que hiciera una bufanda para ti?- ofreció la chica, ante la mirada expectante del resto, Aleen tragó sonoramente.

-Ella ya tiene una princesa, es la misma que la mía- Kaoru salvando la situación- pero su cabeza va a estar muy descubierta, así que le vendría bien un sombrero o una gorra de lana, más si es tejida por ustedes…- sus manos se posaron en sus hombros, lo miró hacia tras buscando su mirada, el chico sonreía y jugaba con su cabello…

- sabes que demoro horas peinándome cierto?- dramatizó ironica

- humm… creo que sería mejor si te peinara yo- Aleen enarcó una ceja, al fondo se escucharon los grititos de las clientas.

- quieres salir hoy? Iré a buscarte media hora después de salir de clases- dijo haciendo caso omiso de la afirmación de Kaoru, el chico la miró un tanto incrédulo.

- estas preguntándome o acaso estas afirmándolo?- suspiros, Aleen era tan… seme?

- afirmo- sonrió ampliamente y se volvió hacia las chicas que miraban la escena con ojos como corazones.

- Alee-chan! Nosotras también queremos peinarte!- gritó una chica de cabello negro y largo. Una gota se deslizó por la frente de Aleen, Kaoru se rió burlón y se fue.

- es mejor si lo hacen con Lucy, ella tiene el cabello más largo…- intentó distraer… pensando donde llevaría a pasear a Kaoru luego de clases…

Luego de terminar las actividades del club, y de que las gemelas y Misa estuvieran en su limosina, Lucy soltó la información que le dio Kyouya.

Misa…alguna vez has modelado?- la mayor sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente mientras palidecía- tranquila…no te obligaremos a hacer algo que te incomoda… pero… esto…

NO! Lucy… no vas a manipularme, ni tu, ni Kyoua… no seré un maniquí… ni siquiera para nuestras campañas… lo siento- dijo bajando la cabeza, Aleen la observaba sorprendida recostada sobre el asiento y con una mano tras la nuca.

Tranquila prima, no pasa nada- Lucy la calmó, parecía ser la misma chica centrada y dulce que mostraba siempre como una mascara, la diferencia es que cuando Misa la observó pudo ver sinceridad… fue un milagro, era la primera vez que la veía así de transparente y gentil… fue inevitable no sentirse tranquila.

Y bien… de que va todo esto?- dijo Aleen mirando por la ventana, no es que fuera indolente a la incomodidad de Misa, sino más bien que se encontraba absorta pensando en que ropa iba a ponerse.

Tenemos una oferta de trabajo…buena, varias…debemos hacer las campañas de nuestros papás…

Eso quedó para las vacaciones- Lucy asintió

Sí… pero también las de nuestras empresas…

Eso también quedó para las vacaciones…- dijo sintiéndose un poco consternada…¿Por qué tanto rodeo?

Bien… tenemos aparte de eso, un ofrecimiento para un videoclip…

De quien…?

De una chica… una idol… no recuerdo el nombre- si lo recordaba, pero si le decía que era para una cantante de balada pop, era muy probable que Aleen no aceptara- Sería muy beneficioso para nosotras y para el club…- dijo esperando una respuesta…

Tú crees que sea divertido?

¿divertido?

Sí! Sino es divertido no me interesa… debe ser una trama como de hermana gemela diabólica o algo así? Con una de nosotras como la gemela buena y la otra mala? –Lucy sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje de texto a Kyouya _"Aleen aceptó" _mientras su hermana seguía divagando, Misa se reía a carcajadas de su prima menor.

Al entrar a la mansión, Aleen arrastró a Misa a su cuarto tironeándola de un brazo. Abrió su closet y la puso frente a él mientras ella daba vueltas de un lado a otro con una mano en el mentón, Misa observaba la ropa y a ella alternadamente.

¿Por qué me secuestraste?- le dijo fingiendo enojo.

Tengo una cita con Kaoru y no sé qué ropa ponerme… normalmente estas cosas eran atendidas por Lucy…

¿Lucy te escogía la ropa?- Aleen negó enérgicamente

Nn..No! no es eso… siempre elegí yo mi propia ropa, pero…en estos casos, ella siempre me sacaba de apuros.

-Entonces vé y pídele ayuda- dijo y dio dos pasos a la puerta

NO! ESTOY TRATANDO DE SER INDEPENDIENTE

Pero me arrastraste hasta acá para que eligiera tu ropa… ¿qué clase de independencia es esa?- Aleen puso ojos de perrito…iguales a los de Tamaki, Misa bufó y se dirigió al closet, sin antes tomar a Aleen por el brazo y obligarla a llevar la tarea a cabo.

Ponte eso…y eso…- Aleen la observó sin creerle- ya! Te das cuenta, tu sola también puedes!...veamos…


	13. Una cita al fin!

- Te ves…

- ¿qué? – se observó a ella misma, botines de tipo militar negros, medias del mismo color, short de jeans, beatle ajustado negro y chaleco rojo largo holgado, cartera negra cruzada y pañoleta negra y boina a tono- ¿me queda mal?- hizo un puchero, en verdad había sido difícil elegir su ropa sin parecer otra persona, era verdad que tenía una cita, pero no por eso iría disfrazada de chica linda con tacos y falda…

- no es eso… me encanta que seas así… las otras chicas con las que he salido siempre aparecían vestidas como muñecas… pero… estamos… bastante combinados- le sonrió mientras le entraba al auto de Aleen, el chofer consultó donde se dirigían y Aleen se limitó a decir "centro comercial por favor".

En la mansión Hitachiin, un pelirrojo daba vueltas de un extremo a otro mientras volteaba a ver por la ventana a Aleen y Kaoru hablar… ¿qué haría sin su hermano? Lo veía feliz irse con la gemela del mal, y a pesar de sentir feliz por eso… unos celos bastante peculiares lo invadían… pegó la frente a la ventana y observó las dos cabezas, no entendía realmente porqué Kaoru se sentía tan traído por esa chica desastrosa, era guapa, no había duda, pero era cerrada, un poco bruta, atolondrada, irreflexiva y bastante inconsciente de si misma… bastante como Tamaki… y como él… tras sus actos alocados no había ninguna malicia, una sonrisa de ternura se dibujó en su rostro… cuan dulce podía ser esa chica desastrosa después de todo… protegiendo a su hermana como lo hacía Kaoru con él… ahora lo entendía… Aleen era un ser muy divertido al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo toda esa reflexión no le había quitado el aburrimiento, tomó su teléfono y marcó un número.

- Casa de la familia Berry- Panini

- hola… quisiera hablar con Lucia Berry…

- de parte de quién?

- de Hitachiin Hikaru.- Se hubiera ahorrado todo ese breve pero incomodo interrogatorio si la hubiera llamado directamente, pero no se atrevía, no después del "incidente" de la fiesta…

- Alo, Hikaru? Estoy algo ocupada ahora.

- hola… es que estaba aburrido, porque tu hermana se robó a Kaoru.

- quieres venir? Ahora mismo estoy pintando, podrías traer tus materiales y dibujamos o pintamos un rato.

- tranquila… creo que jugaré online, quería preguntarte… estas bien?… ya sabes después de…

- si, no hay problema, no pienso en ti en cada minuto, digamos que me preocupa más mi hermana que tu…

- GRACIAS!

- no me digas que estás enamorado?

- ja ja qué graciosa! - su voz fue sincera- me alegra que estemos bien, supongo que con el tiempo todo mejorará… y tú también, debes crecer o Aleen… ya sabes, ella puede seguir sola- un balde de agua fría le cayó encima.

- no quiero hablar sobre eso- dijo seca.

- no hay apuro, tarde o temprano la tendremos. Nos vemos mañana… adiós Lucy

- ciao- regresó a su cuarto a pintar. Las cosas ya eran muy difíciles como para hacerlo peor.

En el centro comercial

Aleen y Kaoru caminaban hacia la entrada del centro comercial de plebeyos donde el chofer de ella los había dejado.

- ¿por qué decidiste que viniéramos aquí?

- porque estoy segura que antes no habías venido- el chico asintió, esta era una de esas cosas que Tamaki hubiera disfrutado con fines "investigativos" Aleen sin embargo solo quería sorprenderlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- mira! Un flautista- en un instante vio como la chica corría hasta donde se encontraba el flautista, la siguió y lo escucharon hasta que se detuvo, al parecer se estaba instalando recién.

- ¿ me dejas tocar?- la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente y el joven, con un gestó rápido le entregó la flauta, Kaoru la observaba incrédulo ¿desde cuándo Aleen tocaba flauta? Sin embargo, un sonido claro y cálido lo confirmó… Kaoru reconoció la música… podía ser que él no lo dijera, pero desde que descubrió que Tamaki tocaba el piano, se interesó por la música clásica… "Fantasía Pastoral Húngara" Aleen tocaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras se movía al compás de la música… de pronto se detuvo de golpe y abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo, sonrió ligeramente y finalmente una expresión extraña se dibujó en su boca…

-La olvidé… lo siento- hizo una pequeña reverencia y le entregó la flauta a su dueño, sonrió y continuó la marcha, Kaoru la siguió luego de hacer una reverencia ante el músico callejero y alcanzó a la pelirroja.

- no puedo creer que la allá olvidado… - murmuró cuando Kaoru estuvo a su lado, sus ojos reflejaban algo extraño… que no podía definirse como "tristeza" más bien era incredulidad.

- La Fantasía pastoral es un hermoso tema…-Aleen sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- desde cuando tocas flauta?

- esa es otra de las muchas cosas que no te he mencionado…- hizo un silencio- bueno… desde que tengo… 6 años- contó con las manos- sí, fue cuando conocí a Eleazar… - sonrió mirando a Kaoru y una tonelada de recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

Flashback

_Una pequeña de 6 años observaba desde el umbral de la puerta a otro niño tocar flauta traversa, junto a él, estaba su profesor observándolo atentamente, el adulto que estaba tras ella la sujeto por los hombros e inclinándose le dijo al oído _

_- vamos, la clase de cello es a dos puertas de aquí- Aleen no se movió, cerró los ojos y escuchó la respiración del pequeño flautista que le daba la espalda… _

_- ¿no podría… tocar flauta también?- el hombre abrió los ojos como platos… _

_- tendrías que pasar prácticamente todo el día aquí, no podrías asistir a la escuela "normal"… el cello es un hermoso instrumento… _

_- me gusta este también… _

_- pero no serás capaz de hacerte realmente buena si tocas tantos instrumentos… tienes el piano, el cello y ahora… ¿la flauta?- los ojos de la pequeña se estremecieron, aun a los 6 años, se daba cuenta que era demasiado…_

_- entonces prefiero tocar flauta…- el hombre palideció y argumentó que no habían probado sus capacidades con instrumentos de viento, los ojos de la pequeña Aleen comenzaron a humedecerse, se sentía un poco agobiada… no entendía por qué tenía que tocar un instrumento que ella no había elegido, pero al ver la mirada decidida del hombre que la acompañaba (el director del instituto) comprendió que este no cedería y que terminaría haciendo su voluntad… bajó la cabeza derrotada y entonces, un hombre de apenas unos treinta años apareció por el pasillo, era rubio y tenía los mismos ojos verdes que la pequeña, observó la escena y apartando cortésmente al director, se puso a la altura de Aleen y le sonrió mientras la veía a los ojos. _

_- ¿te gusta la música no hija?- la pequeña asintió observando a su padre que le devolvió una mirada cálida.- entonces…. ¿por qué no hay nada de alegría en tus ojos?_

_- es que… preferiría tocar una flauta como la de ese niño- el chico y su profesor continuaban inalterables- y no el cello…_

_- ¿por qué has tomado esa decisión?_

_- me gusta cómo suena ese instrumento…es como si cobrara vida…suena como el agua…y como la risa de mamá y tu- su padre volvió a sonreír y enseguida, le pidió al director que prepara los elementos para que Aleen fuese probada en instrumentos de viento… la audición se hizo en menos de media hora y la pequeña mostró notables condiciones en el instrumento… al salir de la academia, fueron a una lutheria para que labraran una flauta liviana para la pequeña Aleen, mientras tanto usaría alguna de la academia… cuando llegaron al hogar Lucio relató los hechos a su esposa… con el cello solo había dicho que "era bonito"._

Fin del flashback

- A esa edad, recién mis padres se dieron cuenta de que yo soy ambidiestra- una pequeña risa se le escapo- bueno… Lucy ya lo sabía, desde siempre… el hecho es que un día ella le dijo a mis padres que yo hacía cosas distintas a ella, que yo me cepillaba los dientes con la mano izquierda y bueno, pensaron que yo era zurda y luego de que me obligaran a dibujar y hacer algunas pruebas de motricidad se dieron cuenta de que puedo hacer este tipo de cosas- sacó su celular del bolsillo y en un movimiento rápido, le quitó el suyo a Kaoru quien no alcanzó a reclamar cuando vio su teléfono volar por el aire junto al de Aleen que hacia malabarismo, cuando se detuvo, dio un saltito y beso la mejilla del chico entregándole el móvil, Kaoru se sonrojó.

- termina de contar la historia…- reclamó por lo bajo mientras tomaba la mano de Aleen y se ponían a andar.

- bien… cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta de eso, notaron también que yo hacía sonar casi todas las cosas que estaban a mi alcance… con cierto ritmo…y entonces, luego de preguntarme si me gustaría aprender a tocar algún instrumento, me llevaron a una academia en Italia, ahí podías estudiar como un chico o chica normal y por las tardes, los que tenían ciertas habilidades artísticas, asistían a la sección de artes… era una academia para chicos ricos sin duda… el asunto es que me hicieron audicionar en piano, y también en instrumentos de cuerda frotada, decidieron que lo mejor sería que yo tocara violoncello… en fin… el asunto es que cuando me llevaban a la sala donde tomaría mi primera clase, me adelante al director que me guiaba y abrí una puerta por equivocación, allí estaba un niño de mi edad aproximadamente, tocando flauta… hacia escalas creo… quedé maravillada, jamás había oído el sonido de la flauta y me enamoré…era como escuchar un arroyo de agua…era como escuchar la vida misma… y bueno… recuerdo que el profesor no quería que yo me cambiara de cello a flauta porque no di la audición, entonces mi papá vino y pidió que me consideraran para tocar flauta… y bueno… funcionó… vivimos en Italia hasta que cumplimos 8, luego estuvimos en España, ahí entré al conservatorio hasta los 11… luego en Francia hasta los 13… a los 12 mi hermana tuvo el accidente- la voz se le cortó- luego nos mudamos a Argentina…- otro silencio, la chica bajo la vista, Kaoru soltó su mano y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica, abrazándola, todo se sentía mejor si él la abrazaba…- no toco hace 4 años… luego de la fiesta de disfraces decidí que volveré a estudiar flauta… me siento bastante vacía sin la música en mi vida…

- Iras a un conservatorio?- la chica asintió y le contó sus planes, estudiaría flauta tres veces a la semana, tenía todo el tiempo calculado ya que usaría el tiempo del club de judo, una alegría indescriptible llenó el corazón de Kaoru al verla tan animada y feliz… aun así le asaltaba una duda…

- ¿quién es Eleazar?- Aleen rió ante la mirada dura del chico…acaso sentía celos?

- Es… creo que es mi mejor amigo en la vida… y mi principal fan y admirador desde que tengo 6 años… puedes creer que puedas gustarle a alguien por 10 años? Soy tan irresistible- Habló con ligereza y picardía solo para hacer enojar a Kaoru.

- mala mujer!

- En realidad, Eleazar es… un chico que sabe demasiado… no porque me conozca hace mucho, sino que…él es muy perceptivo… tiene 17 años, y ha sido mi gran inspiración en cuanto a la flauta…y bueno, es una gran y hermosa persona en verdad- dijo con seriedad y transmitiendo emoción y nostalgia en sus palabras.

- ustedes fueron novios?- preguntó Kaoru con cautela… no quería invadir o volver tensa la conversación, pero la curiosidad lo invadía.

- No!- se apresuró a aclarar Aleen- no te miento con eso de que yo le gustaba… de hecho no se si sea así aun… y a mí, siendo aún una niña quiero decir, siendo más pequeña también me gustó, pero no podía estar con él…- observó a Kaoru con detenimiento, sus facciones exigían explicaciones- pasó cuando vivíamos en Francia, sé que yo le gusta de verdad porque él conseguía mudarse a los mismos sitios donde nos mudábamos nosotros… todo estuvo bien por unos meses… y luego de tanto tiempo y tanta cercanía había comenzado a sentirme atraída por él… y estaba comenzando a gustarme… estábamos en ese punto de complicidad lindo antes de que yo le dijera mis sentimientos… pero… atropellaron a Lucy… y todo se fue al carajo… sentí que el accidente en parte había sido mi culpa, que la estaba dejando demasiado tiempo sola… y que tenía que concentrarme en cuidarla mejor… y dejé de tocar y al mismo tiempo me alejé de Eleazar… al principio solo se dio, luego yo lo evitaba…

- ¿por qué?... quiero decir…le diste esperanzas a su corazón y luego lo dejaste tirado?- Kaoru de verdad parecía estar molesto por la actitud de Aleen.

- no… no fue mi intención jugar con él… solo que… él podía ver demasiado bien a través de mí, luego del accidente, me obligué a dejar de pensar en "yo" y pasar a pensar solo en plural… Lucy y yo siempre hemos sido unidas…pero antes yo tenía cierta individualidad que simplemente dejé de lado… y bueno, desde antes siempre he estado complaciendo a Lucy en muchas cosas lo que generaba que yo me anulara bastante…- esas eran las palabras clave que Kaoru había estado esperando- nadie parecía notarlo salvo Eleazar y en cierta medida Louis… y él… Eleazar hacia cosas para que yo dejara de hacer eso… era demasiado doloroso estar cerca de él, más aun cuando veía que él seguía tocando y yo no… todo era abrumador… así que dos meses después, tomé todas mis cosas relacionadas con la música y las metí en un baúl…todo… y lo dejé en el sótano de la casa, no volví a hablar con Eleazar, les dije a mis padres que él ya no era mi amigo… y al año, nos fuimos a Argentina y ya no lo volví a ver…- hizo una pauta- tenía tanto miedo… de que algo le fuera a pasar a Lucy… concentré toda mi energía en asegurarme de que nada malo le fuera a pasar… hasta que apareció… San Martin… y yo empecé nuevamente a hacer cosas sin ella, a marginarla de mis actividades diarias… a dejar que la gente nos diferenciara hasta que él jugó de esa forma tan cruel con nosotras…

- entonces… volviste a ser un espejo de Lucy- Aleen asintió con la mirada perdida en el suelo- e intentaste con todas tus fuerzas alejar a las personas que las diferenciaban… hasta que aparecimos nosotros… ¿por qué no me alejaste a mí?

- lo intenté pero no dio resultado… el beso a Tamaki...

- ni me lo recuerdes… casi lo logras…

- y porque no te fuiste?... siempre funcionaba…

- por qué tu miraba de desesperación y desesperanza gritaba con demasiada fuerza… además ustedes dos… jamás nos dicen que les pasa…ni hablan de sí mismas… y bueno… tus escapadas del "libreto" son ligeras pero… bueno, yo estoy muy pendiente de ti…- ambos chicos se sonrojaron y se quedaron en silencio…

-podrías explicarme… que salidas del "libreto" has presenciado

- bueno… tu mirada es bastante delatora… y la más evidente de todas, incluso la notaron los chicos

Flashback

Tercera sala de música… los host se disponían a retirarse… Aleen y Lucy observaban por la ventana, nadie sabía bien que observaban, solo era claro que estaban absortas en algún punto lejano… entonces, una melodía inundó la sala, Tamaki tocaba "impromptu" Aleen se estremeció en su sitio y abandonando la ventana, se situó tras el rubio, tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos, que permanecían a los costados, se movían ligeramente mientras los dedos bailaban…

Fin del flashback

Aleen rió.

- Te veías tan rarita!... de verdad en ese momento me re plantee seriamente el que me pudieras gustar… eres ya bastante extraña con solo mirarte…esa nueva dimensión daba aún más miedo!- Aleen hizo un breve puchero.

- OYE! Como si tu relación con Hikaru fuera muy normal!

- bueno… al menos él no me prohíbe hacer las cosas que me gustan…

- No es que Lucy lo haga… es más bien… no lo sé… siento que ella es mucho más dependiente de mí que yo de ella… quiero decir… si le pasara algo sería lo peor para mi… pero yo puedo hacer cosas sin ella… confiar en las personas… no se… creo que yo misma me estuve limitando demasiado… y de todas formas…¡ambos tenemos hermanos a los que hemos malcriado por demasiado tiempo!- Kaoru la observó expectante, jamás había oído hablar tanto sobre sí misma a Aleen y jamás nadie le había dicho que malcriaba a su hermano- no solemos pensar mucho en nosotros… nuestra gran diferencia Kao… es que a mí me duele demasiado esa vida… dejar de tocar, dejar de ser yo… fue una decisión que tomé por mí misma porque vi que mi hermana lo necesitaba… pero les hacemos mal con eso… ni ellos ni nosotros crecemos y si seguía así… pude haber llegado a odiar a mi hermana…- bajó la vista- ahora mismo, creo que tú piensas mal sobre ella…

- Algo como pensar que es una manipuladora…

- OYE!… más bien es solo inmadura sentimentalmente y en gran parte porque yo abalé y satisfacía gran parte de sus caprichos… es una culpa compartida…y esto, el que yo esté siendo solo Aleen la hace sufrir bastante…

- A veces… los hermanos solo entienden así… en ciertos sentidos, Hikaru siente celos de nuestra relación…

- ¿Cuál relación?- dijo Aleen maliciosamente

- tonta…

- te recuerdo que yo soy una mujer totalmente SOLTERA… ya que NADIE me ha pedido ser su novia- Kaoru callo y apretó los dientes, la chica tenía razón, Aleen notó el gesto…su pequeña broma había salido mal…

- Alee… yo… tu… quieres…?- Aleen palideció.

- NO! No se te ocurra ahora!- Kaoru la miró con un poco de tristeza- quiero decir… observa dónde estamos?- en medio de un centro comercial, rodeados de personas… algo nada lindo….- no es tu no me gustes… idiota… eso es bastante evidente… y no pienso ir por ahí coqueteando con otros chicos… pero… conozcámonos mejor si? Ahora tienes una Aleen distinta a la que conociste… así que…debes estar seguro de que te gusto tal cual soy ahora- le cogió las manos- cuando sea el momento, incluso yo podría pedirte ser novios… pero ahora… sería una mala idea- sonrisa encantadora, el corazón de Kaoru se tranquilizó…

- ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?- preguntó la chica sin soltar las manos del gemelo menor.

- podríamos… ir a esos autitos chocones…

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…

- apuesto que puedo llegar más rápido!- Aleen le subió una ceja… - el que pierda tendrá que hacer lo que él otro le pida!- Aleen asintió y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kaoru ya estaba demasiado lejos de ella…

- Eso es trampa! Oye!- corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero no logró alcanzarlo.

- Perdedora… Perdedora – canturreó mientras daba brinquitos- tu castigo será responder todas las preguntas que te haga.

- Eso no es justo, tu hiciste trampa… responderé todo lo que me preguntes, pero solo mientras estemos jugando aquí en los autitos.- Acto seguido, Kaoru pago al menos unos ocho turnos en el juego y a pesar de que Aleen lo mirara con cara de "eres el hombre más tramposo de la tierra" se subieron a sus respectivos autos y procedieron a jugar… Aleen estaba comenzando a mover su pequeño "auto" cuando el de Kaoru la embistió por el costado tirándola contra la reja de entrada, la chica le gruño y en respuesta obtuvo risas de su compañero.

- ¿Cómo es ese tal Eleazar?

- Físicamente… es alto, tiene el cabello y los ojos negros… la piel clara y es bastante delgado… es un chico que sonríe mucho… es como un "Tamaki" y un "Antonio Banderas" juntos… sí- otro choque- DEJA DE GOLPEARME!

- De eso se trata el juego!

- hahahahaaaa…. Bueno! Su personalidad es alegre y traviesa por así decirlo… me divertía mucho con él… además, es de esos chicos que te abrazan y tocan mucho a las personas que quieren, le da lo mismo el género… y bueno…eso…- era su oportunidad, Kaoru estaba dando una vuelta descuidando la retaguardia, Aleen piso el único pedal del autito y aceleró chocando fuertemente a Kaoru.

- Oye! No es justo, estaba desprevenido!

- nena llorona!- replicó Aleen con una sonrisa amplia y sincera, Kaoru rió mientras planeaba su venganza…

- y Louis? Exis…- esquivó a Aleen y la observó chocar sola contra los autos que estaban sin ser usados, no pudo contener la risa convirtiéndose en carcajadas.

- MALO!...- más carcajadas, Aleen suspiró- si estabas preguntando por Louis, sí, si existe, es primo hermano de Eleazar, es un año mayor, sus familias son muy unidas, así que ellos dos siempre están juntos, donde está Eleazar está Louis y viceversa… Louis es un chico… haber… digamos que se aburre con gran facilidad… es muy guapo… es algo como Kyouya y como Lucy y un poco como Hikaru… es como…ese tipo de chico popular que es amable pero distante al mismo tiempo… la gran diferencia es que… bueno, Louis es muy expresivo… al menos reconoce sus sentimientos y los expresa a través del arte… pinta y dibuja excelente…y puede que no diga como está, pero si pones atención es una persona muy abierta… como un libro…solo hace falta saber leerlo… al principio, eso sí, puede ser que se aparte del resto o sea un poco… reactivo… no es muy amigable que digamos, y no suele hablar con personas desconocidas…es bastante anti social…- por fin Aleen salió de entre los autos vacíos y con suma cautela se acercaba al de Kaoru- alguna otra pregunta…- lo chocó nuevamente por el costado estrellándose ambos contra la pared, estallando en risas.

- sí!... tienes hambre?

- pfff… pensé que nunca lo preguntarías!- el chico rió al ver como la pelirroja se llevaba las manos al estómago, así que, cuando el juego paró al fin, se dirigieron a una heladería, Kaoru se dirigió a la caja a pedir los helados mientras Aleen tomó asiento, sacó su celular y revisó las fotografías, resultado: "0 fotografías… _apenas uso esta cosa… debería darle más uso..." _ observó a Kaoru quien le daba la espalda, enfocó y le tomó una foto… miró a su alrededor, varias chicas estaban haciendo lo que ella había hecho segundos antes, lo observó detenidamente, la cabellera naranja resaltaba entre la multitud, la espalda masculina, los hombros definidos, las facciones finas y felinas… y ella era parte de su mundo, una sonrisa idiota se dibujó en su rostro y en seguida sintió un flash en la cara.

- Uy! De verdad con esa cara eres modelo?- Kaoru le mostró la foto tomada desde su celular, la chica intentó arrebatárselo pero era muy tarde, Kaoru le sujetó por la muñeca y le dio un beso, Aleen sintió que el tiempo se detenía… cuando se separaron aparte de estar roja como tomate, de que Kaoru la mirara pícaramente y de que las chicas que le tomaban fotos a Kaoru la miraran con odio, la nueva dinámica de la relación le gustaba, si Kaoru jugaba y la molestaba de esa forma era porque el cambio en ella era real, se hacía más fuerte…

- tienes calor?- le dijo el chico juguetonamente al ver que las mejillas de Aleen seguían encendidas.

- Ushhhhhh, cállate y come… y BORRA LA FOTO!- el chico negó con la cabeza y lentamente comenzó a tomar su helado, ignorando los reclamos de Aleen.

- voy a hacer un álbum de fotos… me quieres ayudar? Tienes cámara?- dijo distraídamente…

- sí y no… la que tengo es a medias con mi hermana…

- hummm- era como si la estuviera ignorando adrede, algo fuera del local había captado la atención del chico, en un acto de infantilismo puro y travieso, Aleen tomó el frasco que crema batilla que le habían entregado con los helados

- Kao… mírame- el chico se voltio y un chorro de crema le cubrió la cara, las carcajadas de Aleen al instante llenaron el local- si estabas aburrido, deberíamos irnos o hacer algo más, ignorarme no es algo bueno…- el chico la miraba serio, Aleen tuvo la impresión de que la pequeña broma no había salido bien- voy a buscar algo para limpiarte… perdona mi falta de sentido común…no pensé que te molestaría- se levantó de su asiento y al pasar junto a Kaoru este le sujetó la muñeca, se detuvo en seco y lo observó, el chico le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, ella obedeció y lo que quedaba de la copa de helado de Kaoru terminó cubriendo el rostro de Aleen, tras el sobre salto inicial, causado por el impacto y el frio del helado, ambos permanecieron inmóviles pero sus facciones se relajaron y en la boca del pelirrojo, llena de crema chantilly, se dibujó una sonrisa. Aleen que permanecía como petrificada se llevó el dedo a la cara sacando un poco del helado que tenía en la mejilla, luego lo untó con la crema del rostro de Kaoru y observó el resultado, iba a llevárselo a la boca cuando Kaoru se le adelantó.

- Tonto! Deja de comerte mi comida!- le dijo con un falso tono de enojo.

- No! No te enojes! Te ves deliciosa- ¿qué había dicho? Aleen lo miraba con los ojos como platos- quiero decir… vamos a limpiarnos la cara?- la chica asintió y torpemente se dirigieron a los respectivos baños, antes de entrar, Aleen le pidió a uno de los trabajadores que les tomara una fotografía con su teléfono, acto seguido, entraron en los baños y al salir, notando la hora que era, decidieron volver a sus casas. Kaoru insistió en pasar a la casa de Aleen, principalmente porque su curiosidad no le dejaba en paz. Al llegar a la mansión Berry, notó que en la decoración había obras de arte de todas las épocas, era sin duda, una casa muy "occidental".

- Bien, ya puedes irte- le dijo Aleen con una sonrisa- mis padres no están, así que tal vez no sería buena idea… ¿¡donde vas!?- el chico corría escaleras arriba, lo que más le interesaba de esa casa era el cuarto de Aleen, la chica dio un suspiro- espérame! Te mostraré la habitación yo misma- Kaoru la esperó en lo alto de la escalinata con una sonrisa, al llegar arriba, Aleen le cogió la mano y le fue indicando las distintas habitaciones, hasta que llegaron a la de ella, una habitación como la de una chica normal, pero con una pared llena de libros, una colección de cds, un maniquí metálico, fotografías… pero ningún peluche… absolutamente ninguno… Kaoru tuvo una idea sobre un regalo… ahora podría irse tranquilo a su casa, ya tenía la información necesaria.


End file.
